La madre de Vegeta
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. La historia de una mujer que fue algo más que madre del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y compañera del Rey Vegeta... Nos adentramos en los entresijos del Imperio de Freezer y aquellos que gobiernan desde las sombras.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, mis buenos amigos y amigas, os presento, tal y como prometí, mi nuevo fic: "La madre de Vegeta". Espero que os guste. Saludos con cariño, Superbrave (Superbra1 en Fanfiction).**

---------------

**Prólogo.**

Vegetasei era un planeta de salvaje belleza, enclavado en un sistema solar conformado por una estrella Gigante Roja, que otorgaba a todos los astros del Sistema, un cálido brillo color rojizo. El planeta, de tamaño no excesivamente grande, sorprendía por su elevada gravedad. Sus habitantes, de cuerpo humanoide, poseían sin embargo, colas semejantes a las de los monos. Precisamente en esta rareza de su naturaleza residía gran parte del poder escondido de su especie, pues era en las noches de luna llena, que todo aquel que mirase fíjamente el astro, lograba transformarse en Ozaru, un simio de proporciones gigantescas, con diez veces más fuerza. Los Saiyajins, gozaban de cuerpos naturalmente musculosos, y como guerreros, poseían gran destreza y determinación, así como fuerza física. Su pelo solía ser encrespado y de tonos oscuros. El color de su piel variaba en tonalidades más pálidas o morenas. En cuanto al color de sus ojos, era casi siempre oscuro, aunque rara vez, se encontraban tonalidades azul o violaceas, consideradas de extrema belleza. Los machos solían ser de tamaño superior a las hembras, de gran fuerza y caracter, aun con cuerpos menos musculosos. Cabe destacar que el número de hembras nacidas era súmamente inferior al número de machos. Este hecho, que a simple vista, parece simple, era la base de una selección natural de la especie, puesto que sólo los machos más poderosos podían optar a tener una pareja, quedando relegados muchos congéneres a una vida de marginación absoluta, cuando no, de semi esclavitud. Sin embargo, los saiyajins, en cuanto a sus relaciones sentimentales, eran de afectos únicos, y una vez realizado el Ritual de Apareamiento, de connotaciones sagradas, quedaban unidos hasta la muerte, a sus respectivas parejas.

Su sociedad estaba conformada marcialmente, con una jerarquía de poder basada en estamentos clasistas. A la cabeza de la pirámide de poder, se encontraba el Rey, el guerrero más poderoso. El gobierno del pueblo Saiyan, contaba con una conformación bipartita del poder. Por un lado, el poder ejecutivo, que residía en la figura del Monarca y por otro lado, la jurisprudencia del Tribunal Sagrado, que era presidido por los más ancianos. El poder legislativo era responsabilidad conjunta de ambos estamentos: Tribunal Sagrado, y Monarquía.

No obstante, tal y como expliqué anteriormente, la sociedad Saiyan era estamentada. Y este clasismo, obedecía a la propia naturaleza marcial y guerrera de la especie, así como a un proceso de selección artificial, de depuración de la especie.

Existían por tanto, guerreros de Primera Clase, aquellos cuyo nivel de pelea era más poderoso. Estos, a su vez, se dividían en Nobles y Señores. Los primeros, formaban parte de la Corte Real, y residían en el Palacio. Mientras que los segundos, poseían tierras y vasallos, que les debían obediencia y respeto. En cualquier caso, tanto Nobles, como Señores, debían lealtad absoluta al Rey de Vegetasei, así como a su estamento supremo: El Tribunal Sagrado. La extrema fuerza de esta clase, no era tan sólo hereditaria, sino que se debía a un procedimiento que aplicaban desde siglos atrás, se trataba de un ritual sagrado, denominado 'probatum'. Si el recién nacido lograba superar las espectativas previstas en el ritual, ganaba el derecho a vivir.

Los guerreros de Segunda Clase, gozaban de ciertos privilegios dentro de la sociedad. Podía tener propiedades, y disfrutar de vidas cómodas, incluso, con esclavos a su servicio.

El grupo estamental que llevaba la peor parte, era el de poder de pelea más bajo. Los guerreros de Tercera Clase, eran vasallos obligados de los guerreros de Clase Alta. Sus derechos eran escasos, trabajaban a menudo en las labores árduas del campo, así como en los quehaceres más indeseables. En las batallas, eran carne de cañón. La educación les estaba vetada, e incluso, el mismo contacto con ellos estaba muy mal visto. Relacionarse con un guerrero de Clase Baja era degradante para las demás Clases. Es más, si una hembra osaba realizar el ritual de apareamiento con un guerrero de Clase Baja, las Leyes disponían, que el guerrero debía luchar contra cuantos aquellos le quisieran desafiar para ganar a la hembra definitivamente. Aun en el escepcional caso, de que lograse vencer a sus oponentes, la pareja, quedaba oficialmente relegada al estatus de esclavos, por más que la hembra, fuera de clase media o alta. Sin embargo, cuando un guerrero de clase superior unía con una de clase baja, y dado que existían tan escaso número de hembras, la afortunada (o no tan afortunada), ascendía de clase automáticamente, tomando la de su compañero. A pesar de la cruda existencia que esta clase llevaba, es interesante destacar que gozaban de mayor expontaneidad y familiaridad que las clases más altas.

Pero no quiero cansaros contándoos tantos detalles de aquel recóndito planeta que dejó de existir un día a manos de un maldito tirano. Os contaré la historia de como nació un Príncipe, para convertirse en leyenda...

Coronando una inmensa ciudad de calles estrechas y muros empedrados, se alzaba un castillo robusto, de gruesas murallas y ventanales estrechos. La tarde caía, y en esos momentos, el sol rojo que iluminaba todo, adquiría unas hermosas tonalidades aún más intensas. En una de las habitaciones, perfectamente, lujósamente decorada, de aspecto sóbrio y regio, la figura de un joven Rey, de treinta y cinco años, cabellos puntiagudos de color castaño oscuro, y ojos de mirada dura, divagaba sentado en pose reflexiva y pensante, dejando entrever una lucha interior de intensas proporciones.

- ¿Qué hice mal? - Su tormenta interior se debía a la frustración sufrida tras la realización del 'probatum' de su hijo recien nacido. Era la segunda vez que su esposa le daba un hijo débil, la segunda vez que debió eliminarlo ante los ojos de furia de la madre de la criatura, su compañera desde hacía 5 años atrás, la Reina. Era la guerrera de mayor destreza y fuerza en todo Vegetasei. Por eso su padre, el anterior Rey de Vegetasei, la había elegido como esposa para su hijo, el príncipe, arreglando su matrimonio desde que ellos eran apenas unos niños, tal y como la costumbre determinaba en las clases altas. Sin embargo, Onionte, no había sido capaz de darle un hijo que superase en fuerza al resto de los bebes Saiyajins. Esto era en sí un terrible drama, ya que el príncipe, debía ser el más fuerte jamás nacido, de lo contrario, su estirpe sería eliminada por otra de mayor fuerza, quedando mancillado el honor de su familia durante generaciones, siendo relegados al estatus de esclavos.

El sonido electrizante de una daga cortó el aire para clavarse en la madera gruesa del trono. Las manos autoras del intento de asesinato eran de mujer, y sus ojos lloraban de rabia y dolor. El Rey Vegeta había esquivado el inesperado golpe. Nunca pensó que la Reina, su propia compañera no comprendiera que ellos no eran como los demás saiyajins. Tenían sobre sus espaldas una responsabilidad mayor, hasta el punto de tener que tomar dolorosas decisiones, tales como la que acababan de soportar. Pero esta vez Onionte no pudo soportar la presión, no ya en sí, del cruel desenlace, con la muerte de otro hijo, ella estaba preparada mentalmente para la prueba sagrada. Lo que no pudo soportar fue la verguenza como mujer, el deshonor como guerrera y madre, de no haber podido dar a luz al hijo fuerte que todos esperaban. La Reina no se caracterizó nunca por ser una mujer de corazón noble o puro, era despiadada, impetuosa, caprichosa, celosa, sangrienta... Cualidades estas, que le valieron alardes de guerrera implacable y cruel. Pero ese día, cuando lloró por primera vez en su vida aferrada aún a la daga traicionera que falló el destino, un profundo odio se instaló en su corazón hacia el Rey y los Saiyajins mismos, odio, que llegaría a fraguar con terribles consecuencias.

Y he aquí, que los rezos de este corazon oscuro, envenenado por el odio y la desidia, fueron escuchados por las fuerzas del mal, atrayendo a Vegetasei una corbeta que se vió obligada a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso, para solucionar los problemas técnicos derivados de un motor defectuoso. Los saiyajins tenían una tecnología atrasada, jamás habían visto un artilugio como aquel, capaz de sobrevolar el cielo y aterrizar con sus tripulantes indemnes. Pero se sorprendieron aún más, cuando vieron salir de aquel inmenso aparato volador, a un cortejo de guerreros monstruosos, seguido de un poderoso y vil gobernante, con la piel blanca como el nacar, los ojos fríos como el hielo, y la maldad más absoluta en su alma. De nuevo el caprichoso destino, quiso que la Reina se acercara al lugar para exigir una explicación.

----------------------


	2. Carrotte

**Nota aclaratoria:** Mentira, eso de que los saiyajins tenían el pelo negro todos no es verdad, he visto una foto de cuando Vegeta era un niño, y salían unos saiyajins con el pelo blanco, azul oscuro,... si, si, no me he confundido, no era un fan art... era de la serie, y Vegeta tenía el pelo castañito de niño... de manera que no quiero reclamos al respecto. ¿Okis?.

**Shadir**, eres muy observadora, pero lo de que tenía otra esposa antes, era cuestión que sabías porque leiste mi anterior fic, que si no... nones, jajaja. El Rey Vegeta no es el mejor padre del mundo, pero ya veremos por qué hizo lo que hizo... Me alegra mucho que estés siguiendo el fic nuevo, y como siempre te digo, manten ese ojo avizor, y si ves algo que fallo me avisas guapetona, besotes!

**Linna**, lo tengo todo calculado al milímetro, es verdad, pero siempre me surgen venillas, ideas que meto de improviso... jeje, me encanta dejar una parte a la improvisación de la inspiración. Me alegra verte de nuevo en este fic, seremos compañeras de historia... jejeje Un abrazo.

**Darth Maferius**, prometo nervios... prometo suspense... y acción... y romance... intrigas... conspiraciones... ¿cómo lo voy a plasmar, es algo que aún me pregunto yo misma... jajajaja Besitos, y me alegro de verte de nuevo, 'que la fuerza te acompañe'.

**Shadow**, es que eres un sol, fuiste el primero en plantarme una Review, que te voy a decir yo a ti... mi lector más fiel... Gracias por ser siempre tan atento y dejarme un comentario, me anima un montón.

Capítulo 1: Carrotte

Media hora antes, y no lejos de donde aterrizaría la diabólica nave espacial, una joven pareja saiyajin de clase alta, mantenía una conversación privada alejados de un grupo de guerreros de tercera clase, que portaban diversas alcancías de alimentos y enseres variados, almacenándolos en unos módulos de transporte. La hembra tenía la piel de color ligeramente dorado, sus ojos eran azabaches, y su larga cabellera negra, resaltaba una esbelta figura, aún siendo de estatura baja. Vestía unos pantalones de mallas ajustadas, a juego con sus guantes y botas blancas, y una camisola de minifalda color azul marino, con adornos en oro bordados. En su cuello, se enrollaba una capa blanca que caía a un lateral, y en su pecho, lucía el medallón dorado, con un escudo que acreditaba la familia a la que pertenecía. El macho era de estatura media, su pelo y ojos tenían un color azul oscuro. Su piel era de tonalidad más clara que la de su esposa, y su cuerpo, era musculoso y fuerte. Vestía unos pantalones negros y holgados. En su cintuda, sujetado por un cinturón abrochado por una hevilla dorada gruesa, llevaba una tela verde, con varias vueltas, que caía en pliegues hacia los lados de sus caderas, para terminar en una tira algo más corta, hacia el centro de sus piernas. Su pecho quedaba cubierto por una camiseta negra con adornos dorados. Su capa verde ondeaba con el viento, y su medallón familiar brillaba con intensidad por los reflejos del sol.

- Caulit, asegúrate de que las mocosas no andan haciendo de las suyas por la ciudad. No se como diablos se alistaron en este viaje sin que nos diesemos cuenta, pero ya que están aquí, debemos ser cautelosos. Han crecido agenas a ciertas leyes saiyan, y podría ser extremadamente peligroso... - La mujer asintió con algo de preocupación en su rostro mientras observaba de lejos las dos pequeñas intrusas. Su compañero comenzó a marcharse sin que ella casi se percatara.

- ¡Pinach! - El detuvo su paso sin volverse a mirarla. - Por favor, no te entretengas, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo en la ciudad, no veo el momento de volver a nuestro castillo. Tengo un mal presentimiento... - El guerrero, se volvió en un segundo con el ceño fruncido.

- Llevamos 8 años viviendo alejados de todo. No podemos escondernos eternamente en nuestro castillo y permanecer agenos a todo lo que sucede. Algún día tendremos que dar la cara, o la vida... si es necesario para que tantas leyes injustas sean erradicadas, para que nuestro mundo sea mejor y distinto. Te dije antes de que uniesemos como compañeros, que yo no nací sólo para vivir en la comodidad que nos otorga nuestra clase. - Sin esperar contestación alguna a sus palabras, Pinach se marchó aceleradamente.

Mientras tanto, las dos niñas, observaban la ciudad por primera vez en sus vidas, con ojos curiosos y asombro. La hija de la pareja saiyajin, una niña de 8 años, poseía facciones hermosas, un rostro fino, que enmarcaba unos ojos azul oscuro como los de su padre. Su cuerpo era delgado, elegante, de contextura menuda pero bien proporcionada, había heredado el físico de su madre, salvo por el color de piel pálido, y la larga melena también azul oscuro. Sus ropas eran lujosas, consistiendo en unos pantalones de mallas rojos pegados al cuerpo, casi como unas medias, pero algo más gruesos, y una camisola blanca de una tela similar a la seda, que hacía las veces de un vestidito de falda muy corta, que se sostenía en sus hombros gracias a unos adornos de un metal dorado, que bien pudiera asemejarse al oro. Su colita marrón, aderezaba el conjunto rodeando su cintura. Sobre los hombros, y algo enrollada en su cuello, llevaba una capa roja que caía a un lado de su cuerpo. También lucía en su pecho el medallón familiar que acreditaba su rango, pertenecía a la nobleza saiyajn. En cambio, la otra niña, de unos 9 años, vestía ropas más sencillas, consistentes en una camisola anaranjada, de tela basta y recia, áspera al tacto y unas mallas negras a modo de pantalones. No llevaba capa, ni escudo familiar, y su calzado eran unas botas negras. Su ropa austera no tenía adornos, consistiendo estos exclusivamente en unos brazaletes plateados que se amoldaban en su muñecas desnudas, por la carencia de guantes.

- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez el secreto?. - Increpó la pequeña noble con cara de pucherito y ceño levemente fruncido.

La otra niña puso expresión seria antes de hablar. - Bueno, he querido que vengamos porque escuché el otro día una conversación de tus padres... - Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

- No deberías escuchar conversaciones privadas, eres una maleducada. - Regañó con pose seria la hija de los espiados.

- Lo siento... - Musitó la otra niña agachando la mirada.

- ¿Qué dijeron? - Una gota de sudor se escapó de la frente de la más mayor.

- No decías que... - Arqueó una ceja.

- Ahhhssss, vamos, cuéntamelo ya. - Apremió con impaciencia, encontrando una sonrisa leve en su amiga.

- Bueno... estaban hablando en una de las salas del castillo, y dijeron que se habían recluido a vivir lejos del Palacio porque desde que mataron a mis padres no se fiaban de nadie. - Los ojos de la más pequeña se abrieron de par en par mientras que la expresión de la otra muchacha se hacía triste.

- Pero... tus padres murieron combatiendo contra los Tsufur, en el último rebrote que se produjo, hace ya 8 años atrás... debiste escuchar mal... - Aclaró con sonrisa inocente.

- Escuché perfectamente. - La cortó sécamente - ¿No te das cuenta?. Nos ocultaron la verdad... Tu eres una niña noble, no sabes nada de nada, tus padres no te explicaron lo que significa que yo sea de clase baja tampoco... pero los criados del Castillo me lo contaron todo y me advirtieron. Por eso vine con estas ropas en lugar de utilizar las lujosas... - Los ojos azules estaban confusos ante tanta información recibida. - Escucha, se que es difícil de comprender, nos hemos criado como hermanas, siempre nos hemos vestido igual, nos conocemos desde siempre, hemos crecido y aprendido juntas, pero todo eso está prohibido... los de mi clase no pueden aprender a leer, hay unas leyes que lo prohiben, ni pueden aprender historia ni ninguna otra materia. Es más, es peligroso incluso que nos vean hablar. Por eso tu madre nos ha hecho escondernos en este callejon de almacenamiento. Los nobles no pueden relacionarse con nosotros, los de clase baja, pero tus padres no te contaron nada de eso, no se por qué... quizás por la misma razón por la que no me dijeron por qué mis padres fueron asesinados. Ninguno de los criados del Castillo me lo quiso decir, todos salían corriendo advirtiéndome que me quedara bien calladita. Pero lo averiguaré. Te lo aseguro. - Su expresión decidida y forme contrastaba con la expresión de confusión e incomprensión de la niña de clase alta.

- Eh, mira eso. - Ambas chiquillas se admiraron por aquella especie de meteorito, que a plena luz del día se acercaba hacia ellos con un sonido ensordecedor. Por encima de sus cabezas vislumbraron una enorme formación metálica de forma triangular, que reducía su velocidad paulatinamente hasta aterrizar en un descampado cercano.

La confusión se sembró en el ambiente. Las niñas se perdieron en la muchedumbre intentando saciar su curiosidad ante el evento.

Los mismos que antes acarreaban enseres se quitaron la parte de arriba de sus vestimentas y se prepararon para afrontar la posible amenaza.

- Debe ser un artilugio Tsufur. En las viejas leyendas cuentan que tenían este tipo de tecnologías. - Razonó uno de ellos.

- Estas diciendo tonterías. Los Tsufur fueron eliminados por completo, tras el último rebrote... y ya no tenían tecnología ninguna. - Increpó otro saiyajin.

La discusión de ambos fue frenada por el sonido de la compuerta de la nave abriéndose para dejar salir a un cortejo de guerreros monstruosos, seguido de un poderoso y vil gobernante, con la piel blanca como el nacar y los ojos fríos como el hielo.

Las niñas abrieron las bocas extasiadas por la visión de seres tan horribles y extraños. Nadie se atrevía a hablar o decir algo, pero todos permanecían en guardia a la espera de algún movimiento ofensivo. También las niñas se pusieron en guardia.

De entre los recien llegados, aquel que parecía el jefe, un ser con cuerpo humanoide y rasgos que recuerdan al de un lagarto, sonrió levemente mirando a las dos pequeñas en guardia. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que su llegada a un planeta había tenido un recibimiento tan tosco, estaba acostumbrado a ver el miedo en las caras de todos, y aquellos incautos parecían no tenerle miedo a nada. Incluso las niñas parecían fieras guerreras.

- Arrodillaos ante el Maestro. - Gritó uno de los guerreros que acompañaban al lagarto.

Los saiyajins gruñeron ante la osadía. - Sólo nos arrodillamos ante nuestro monarca, el Rey de Vegetasei. - Gritó uno de ellos con orgullo.

Al instante, un rayo de energía le atravesó el corazón dejandolo caer muerto en el suelo. Los demás comenzaron a atacar al grupo de extraños, siendo batidos por completo, hasta que sólo quedaron las dos niñas con miradas atónitas, protegidas por Caulit, que por fin las logró encontrar. El grupo de tres estaba en formación de combate, buscando con su mirada algún punto flaco en aquellos poderosos oponentes, antes de lanzarse a atacarles para correr la misma suerte que los demás guerreros, ahora muertos.

La Reina apareció de pronto con un destacamento de los mejores soldados. - ¿Qué significa esto?. - Gritó airadamente.

El jefe de los extranjeros tomó la palabra. - Esto ha sido sólo una pequeña demostración de poder... si quisiera podría destruir el planeta por completo. Tienes el honor de conocer en persona al más poderoso Rey del Universo. Mi nombre es Lord Freezer, aunque mis hombres me llaman Maestro. - La reina calculó el número de guerreros muertos a manos de aquel grupo. Al menos una veintena. Sus ojos volvieron a revisar de frente los del lagarto, con furia contenida. - Sin embargo, no era mi deseo que esto acabase así de mal, vengo en son pacífico, pero me temo que decidieron atacarme, cuando sólo deseo reparar mi nave. Sería un honor para mi que me condujeran hasta el Rey, y familiarizarme con su especie durante mi estancia. - La voz sonaba melosa, educada y su sonrisa cínica adornaba un rostro poco expresivo.

Onionte pensó que sería prudente llevarles al Rey para que él determinase qué hacer, así que ordenó al escuadrón de élite que le acompañaba escoltarles al palacio. Otro de los miembros del escuadrón fue enviado con más adelanto para preparar refuerzos en la Sala del Rey, por si fuesen necesarios. La Reina volvió su mirada hacia Caulit y las dos niñas, necesitaba interrogarlas para averiguar con quien se las estaban jugando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. - Preguntó con voz fría e irritada.

Caulit hizo una reverencia que imitaron las niñas antes de contestar. - Son extremadamente poderosos, han acabado con ellos en tan sólo unos segundos, y sin ni siquiera moverse de sus lugares. Un sólo dedo le bastó al tal 'Freezer', para eliminarlos a todos. - La reina quedó pensativa unos instantes. En un segundo, la niña más mayor perdió el equilibrio en su pose aún inclinada y se derrumbó de culo en el suelo de un modo muy tonto. Realmente había hecho una reverencia tan forzada que no pudo mantener el equilibrio más rato, pero tampoco se atrevía a dejar la posición. La niña noble se rió un poco y la ayudó a levantarse amistosamente. Caulit miró a la Reina con miedo en sus ojos, las niñas no se percataron de lo que acababan de hacer. La reina frunció el ceño en un gesto de asco absoluto.

- ¿Es tu hija?. - Pronunció con odio comprobando el medallón de la niña.

- S..si. - Caulit tragó saliba.

- ¿No le has enseñado buenos modales?. Tu familia pertenece a la nobleza, ¿Cómo es posible que una niña del más alto rango ayude a levantarse a un insecto de tercera clase?. - Gritó airadamente.

- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, se ha debido confundir... - Intentó aclarar la madre.

Un brillo maléfico se instaló en las pupilas de Onionte. - Estoy segura de que no volverá a suceder. - Los ojos de Caulit se estremecieron cuando la mano de la reina se aventó hacia la pequeña de clase baja. De su palma surgió un haz devastador. La niña noble miró por última vez los ojos horrorizados de la que había sido casi como su hermana mayor durante toda su vida. En un sólo segundo, el cuerpo de su querida amiga había sido desintegrado por completo. Su madre la sostuvo para evitar que corriera la misma suerte. - CARROTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - Gritó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos, como queriendo resucitarla con el grito desgarrador. La reina sonrió y se marchó sin mediar palabra. Caulit abrazó a su hija desolada. Sólo los brazaletes plateados quedaron de quien fue su hermana, su amiga. - Carrotte... -

-------------------


	3. La hora de la verdad

Hola gente, toy con un dolor de garganta... me parece a mi que me voy a coger un trancazo bueno, pero bueno, aaarrrggggggggggggggg, no puedo ni beber agua.

**Shadir**, la reina es mala, pero mala... Gracias por esos detalles que me señalaste, a ver si me dedico a arreglar esas cosillas, que siempre se me quedan en proyecto, jajaja. Si me vieras, tengo un lagrimón en el ojo izquierdo, toy malitaaaaaaaa. Buaaaaa. Al menos a ver si escribiendo me siento mejor y se me olvida el dolor de garganta, joooo.

**Linna**, lo del nombre de Carrotte, tendrá másentretelas de lo que parece a simple vista... ya vereis. Lo que si habreis adivinado, es que la niña que asesinó la reina, no es la mami de Vegeta, aquí no tienen bolas de dragón, y el que se muere, no vuelve...

**Shadow**, me alegra que te enganchase la nueva historia, y eso que aún no ha comenzado el suspense, jejejjee, esto es sólo el comienzo, pequeño... pronto vais a tener tantas piececitas de puzle que no vais a poder con la intriga... mmm, me encanta.

**Capítulo 2: La hora de la verdad.**

En un Castillo, lejos del incidente de aquella mañana, una niña lloraba, gritaba y luchaba contra su padre. De nuevo el guerrero rechazó un puñetazo de ella, lanzándola al suelo duramente. La pequeña se levantó una vez más para continuar su batalla.

- Ya es suficiente... - Pronunció con severidad Pinach.

- NOOOOOOOOOOO. FUE TU CULPAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó la niña reanudando el ataque. El poder que desprendía era inmenso, sin duda alguna, muy superior al de cualquier niña saiyajin de su edad, e incluso superior a la media de una mujer saiyajin adulta. Varios golpeas alcanzaron severamente a Pinach, que se vió obligado a aplicarse seriamente para frenarla sin dañarla.

Al fin, después de varias horas de combate, la chica se paró exausta, y comenzó a llorar desoladamente sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Su padre se alejó de ella dejándola sóla en reflexión, pero antes de marcharse dijo algo que se quedaría gravado en su mente para siempre. - Lo que ha matado a Carrotte, no ha sido la reina, ni yo, ni tú, ha sido la injusticia. Si has de luchar contra algo, lucha contra la injusticia. Si deseas que te explique más cosas, te esperaré en la biblioteca. - Ella no se movió un ápice de su sitio, era demasiado testaruda como para moverse así tan sencillo, además, estaba demasiado exausta.

--------------

Un ceño fruncido apareció detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca media hora más tarde. Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada duramente fijada en ninguna parte, se sentó dando un pequeño saltito en un sillón alto, muy cómodo y mullido, de aspecto lujoso. Sus piernecitas de niña colgaban sin tocar el suelo. Pinach sonrió un poco al verla, pero enseguida se puso serio para dirigirse a ella.

- No debí ocultarte la verdad, tienes razón en culparme de eso. - Ella le miró de reojo, y al darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente volvió a apartar la mirada. - Hmmm. - Replicó aún en pose enojada.

Pinach siguió hablando con expresión triste. - Hace casi 9 años, cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de tí, antes de que el anterior Rey 'muriese'. - Esa palabra fue acentuada de un modo doloroso e iracundo, estaba claro que el viejo Rey no había muerto naturalmente como todos creían, él lo sabía demasiado bien. - Vivíamos en la corte de palacio. Al igual que las familias nobles que vivían allí, yo ocupaba un cargo de gerencia, concretamente, me encargaba del area de documentación. Ahora sigo desempeñándo el mismo cargo, pero lejos del Palacio. ¿Ves esta extensa biblioteca?. - La niña miró de reojo la habitación de unos 80 metros cuadrados, con techos altos de al menos 3 metros de altura. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías, y en cada estantería había cientos de libros. - Todos estos libros los he leido. No creas que por ser un guerrero, se debe ser un patán sin conocimientos. - Afirmó seriamente.

- Eso ya lo se, y yo no soy ninguna patana... - Replicó airadamente la niña.

El padre hizo caso omiso de la respuesta y prosiguió su explicación. - Mira, esta estantería contiene copias de documentos antiquísimos. Aquí están registradas las narraciones de la historia de nuestros ancestros. Las batallas, los ideales, los sueños... En esta otra estantería, están los libros de ciencia. Algunos de ellos, son originales de los Tsufur que se salvaron de las batallas milagrosamente. Por desgracia, aún no hemos logrado llegar a su nivel tecnológico. En estas otras estanterías, están recogidas todas las leyes pasadas y presentes. Cada uno de estos libros contiene un saber distinto. El día que los leas todos adquirirás los conocimientos suficientes como para poder luchar, pero mientras que eso sucede, debes prepararte. Aprenderás que existen muchas batallas que no se ganan luchando físicamente. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decirte con todo esto?. - La niña le miró detenidamente aún con el ceño fruncido, y luego contestó como cabría de esperar en una niña.

- Entonces... estás insinuando... que si quiero vengar a Carrotte, ¿tengo que leerme estos libros?. ¿Tu crees que le haré daño a la reina si le lanzo aquel gordo en la cabezota que tiene de fea?. - La ironía en el tono de su voz molestó profundamente a Pinach. Su hija no comprendía lo que trataba de explicarle. Se sentía tan sólo encerrado en un mundo de ideales incomprendidos hasta por su propia esposa... Pensó marcharse de la sala, no merecía la pena gastar saliba así, estaba claro que no había esperanza, quizás todos tenían razón, quizás él se equivocaba. Pero entonces una pregunta le hizo saltar el alma.

- ¿Por qué todo es tan injusto?. - Lloró su hija con rabia. Aquellas lágrimas, aquella pregunta, eran la clave de todo su pensamiento, la base de su primera reacción, la base de una revolución de ideas.

- Brássica... te mostraré por qué todo es tan injusto... atiende... - La niña le miró a los ojos.

--------------

La mirada llena de lágrimas de aquella niña de 8 años, se transformó en una mirada firme. Había pasado un año desde que Cárrotte murió, su padre la había adiestrado en las artes de la estrategia, de la lucha, de la palabra, y de la ciencia, de modo intensivo.

Padre e hija estaban en una sala enorme, su decoración era inexistente, se trataba de un área de entrenamiento a cubierto. Los ojos de la niña buscaron los de su padre.

- ¿Me dejarás acompañarte esta noche?. - Pinach no sabía que su hija se había percatado de sus salidas nocturas. Cada noche, menos cuando había luna llena, salía de casa con una túnica, encapuchado y ocultando cualquier atisbo de su rango. Se dirigía volando a los guetos donde vivían los guerreros de tercera clase. Les llevaba algo de viandas para comer, y les enseñaba a leer, a escribir. Les explicaba cosas de las cuales nadie les había hablado antes en sus vidas. Era una figura muy amada por los guerreros de tercera clase y sus familias. Sin embargo, esa dedicación era súmamente peligrosa, ya que si alguien se iba de la lengua, podían acusarlo de alta traición y condenarlo a muerte inmediatamente.

- No, te dije que antes debías leer todos estos libros... - La niña frunció el ceño y se disponía a contestar cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió.

Un mensajero de estatura alta y cuerpo musculoso, se dirigió con paso firme hacia él. - Guerrero Pinach. - Puso su mano en el pecho inclinando su cabeza en forma respetuosa. El mensajero era un guerrero de segunda clase y debía presentar respetos ante alguien de más alto rango. Cauli miró a su marido con expresión asustada y triste. - Es necesaria su presencia en el Palacio de inmediato. Debemos partir ahora mismo. - Brássica se estremeció. ¿Y si alguien sabía lo de su papá?. Nunca antes le habían llamado con tanta premura. Pinach se agachó mirando a su hija, temiendo que le hubieran descubierto le dedicó una última frase. - Recuerdalo siempre, debes prepararte. Lee todos estos libros y hazte una gran guerrera en todo sentido. - Luego besó a su esposa con ademán de ir sólo, pero el guerrero les explicó que debían acudir ambos, así que tras dejar a la niña en cuidado de un guerrero de segunda clase de confianza que trabajaba para la familia, la pareja se marchó volando con el corazón en un puño.

Sin embargo, aquella llamada no era como el pensaba, para hacerle acudir a un juicio por traición, sino algo mucho peor de lo que podría imaginar siquiera. En la sala del trono, se dieron cita las familias de nobles y señores más ilustres de Vegetasei. El ambiente era algo tenso, ya que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué habían sido citados allí.

El Rey entró en la sala y todos se arrodillaron ante él. Le seguió la Reina, que se situó en un lateral, mientras que su compañero se sentaba en el trono con pose magestuosa. Los guerreros se pusieron de pie nuevamente. Todos acogieron las noticias con sumo placer. Se les había convocado para aprobar un acuerdo entre los saiyajins y Freezer. Ellos se dedicarían en exclusiva a su más preciada ocupación, el arte de la batalla y la guerra. Conquistarían planetas, que venderían al aliado, obteniendo de él viandas y avances tecnológicos variados. Los guerreros de tercera clase estarían felices de dejar sus ocupaciones forzadas de agricultores, a cambio de se guerreros, formar escuadrones, tener incluso la opción de mandar un escuadrón propio si llegaban a demostrar talentos especiales. Los de segunda clase tendrían opción de vivir una vida con adrenalina y luchas. Los de primera clase, estaban excitados ante la idea de volver a la acción. Después de tantos años de luchas contra rebrotes Tsufur, hacía ya 9 años que todo estaba en paz, y aquello era insoportable totalmente. Su sangre les pedía batalla, guerra, conquista, lucha, y eso querían hacer... Todos gritaron emocionados ovaciones al Rey, salvo un guerrero que tomó la palabra.

- Al igual que todos vosotros, yo, Pinach, tengo placer de la batalla y la lucha, es de sobra conocida por todos mi alto nivel de pelea. Sin embargo, no sabemos nada de Freezer... ¿A quién vamos a servir?. -

- No se trata de servir, los Saiyajins no servimos a nadie más que al Rey de Vegetasei. - Gritó un guerrero de ted morena y ojos brillantes obteniendo una nueva ovación de los presentes.

- Dejaremos de valernos por nosotros mismos, ahora mismo somos autosuficientes, pero se está planteando algo peligroso... dependeremos de él por completo. Pensadlo bien. Y ni siquiera sabemos qué clase de aliado estaríamos ganando. Tecnología, batallas, avances, viajes en el espacio, aventuras, nadie tendrá que trabajar sino dedicarse a ser guerreros, vanagloriarse en la conquista, todo suena demasiado bien. Pero nos pondremos en sus manos... Es un proyecto que suena demasiado bonito... Pero el alma de los saiyajins no está en venta. - Gritó.

- ¿Por qué tienes que desconfiar de todo?. Es más simple de lo que planteas. Freezer tiene necesidades, nosotros podemos resolverselas, y el a cambio, nos pagará resolviendo las nuestras de un modo totalmente interesante. Es una alianza beneficiosa para ambos. - Pinach trató de responderle, pero la voz cortante de la reina le hizo callar de inmediato.

- Paragus ha hablado con mucha cordura, ¿acaso piensas que propondríamos esta alianza si no fuera beneficiosa?. ¿acaso dudas de las gestiones de tu Rey?. - Su razonamiento no podría ser más ponzoñoso, en apenas una frase le había tratado de traidor, y a la vez había puesto al Rey entre las cuerdas. No había vuelta atrás, en realidad estaba todo decidido.

Pinach sin embargo, no cedió. Frunció el ceño y contestó valientemente. - Nadie en Vegetasei es mejor servidor del Rey que yo mismo y mi familia. - Caulit casi no podía respirar del nerviosismo que sentía. - Pero antes de firmar una Alianza existen muchas más cosas que debemos conocer. ¿Quién nos asegura que no nos estamos metiendo en una trampa mortal?. - Todos en la sala hicieron silencio.

La reina dirigió la mirada a Paragus, obteniendo de él un asentimiento leve que nadie notó siquiera, salvo Caulit, siempre tan observadora. Paragus, a su vez, giró la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de otro guerrero de pelo rojo, el cual sonrió maliciosamente, entendiendo el significado de aquel intercambio sin palabras.

Pinach continuó alegando mil razones y peligros de aquella alianza, pero finalmente, las palabras ponzoñosas de la reina, y las falsas palabras de apego a la monarquía y de exaltación de los valores del guerrero saiyajin, seguidas de algunas citas del Libro sagrado, ganaron la apuesta haciendo que se aprobase la Alianza.

Esa noche, la pareja volvió a su casa, Brássica les recibió con alegría. Pinach habló muy seriamente con ella, y la envió con el guerrero de segunda clase, a casa de su tío, el hermano de Caulit, que vivían en un señorío cercano a ellos. Al día siguiente, le comunicaron dolorosamente, que sus padres habían fallecido en una intoxicación por haber comido alimentos envenenados. Todos los sirvientes de la casa fueron enjuiciados y asesinados en venganza, a pesar de ser inocentes, pero sólo Brássica sabía la verdad. su padre casi se lo había dicho claro en aquella reveladora conversación.

La niña acudió esa noche a su casa, entró en la biblioteca, secó sus lágrimas rabiosamente y comenzó a leer como si quisiera beber el contenido de aquel libro.

--------------------

Las páginas pasaron vertiginosamente por sus manos, tan rápido, como pasaron los años. La última página de un nuevo libro era pasada lentamente. Los dedos de una mano ya adulta, fina y elegante, se pasaron por la hoja en blanco que adornaba el final del libro. Sus manos lo cerraron cuidadosa y sonoramente. La sonrisa de unos labios de mujer se dibujó en el rostro otrora infantil. - "¡Por fin, Padre... este era el último libro que me quedaba por leer..." - Brássica se levantó colocando el libro en el estante de la biblioteca. Había pasado el tiempo, y ella era una hermosa jovencita de 19 años. Sus cabellos, recogidos en una cola de caballo caían lárgamente, algo encrespados, hasta debajo de su cintura. Su traje era una camisola roja, y unas mallas negras. Botas y guantes blancos, capa negra. En su pecho, el medallón de su padre, y en su brazo, un adorno hermoso, un brazalete plateado. - Ha llegado la hora... - Sus pasos resonaron con firmeza por entre los pasillos extensos de un edificio de paredes metálicas y luces artificiales.

Un rumor entre pasillos la hizo detenerse para escuchar lo que decían dos saiyajins de segunda clase. - La Reina ha muerto. - Esa frase resonó en su mente repitiéndose constantemente como un eco maldito. Justo la persona que ella quería destruir con sus conocimientos había muerto, la asesina de Cárrotte... la miembro de esa sociedad secreta que dominaba Vegetasei desde hacía siglos... El libro que había cerrado momentos antes se pareció cerrar repetitivamente en su mente, y el sonido de este, se mezclava con los murmullos repetitivos de los pasillos. Frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y los dientes, y salió de allí volando a toda velocidad. - "Maldita... debí ser yo quien acabase contigo... pero no importa... porque ahora se bien lo que debo hacer, ahora ha llegado el momento de la justicia y la libertad. Padre... haré tu voluntad." - Cerró los ojos vidriosos. El brillo del atardecer rojo en el horizonte, la daba a su piel pálida un tono anaranjado. El cielo parecía en llamas. - KIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Su grito fue acompañado de una tremenda explosión de ki en todas direcciones que asoló el desierto en el que se encontraba.

---------------


	4. Justicia

**Bueno, aquí os introduciré dos nuevos personajes, y estos dos, Zorn y Sullian, existieron realmente, conste. Hay imágenes de ellos por internet para quien quiera verlos. Si poneis en google: "Saiyajin - The Court", el primer enlace tiene imágenes con todos estos personajes que aparecen en el fic, os lo recomiendo... y sale una saiyajin con cabellos azules, pero no, no es Brássica. La madre de Vegeta era más bonita que ella. **

**Capítulo 3: Justicia**

El Rey Vegeta hizo los honores del funeral, luego se marchó a una sala de palacio. Sin embargo en su rostro no se leía pena alguna. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a cambio. Después de tantos años, por fin se había librado de Onionte, la fuente de sus males. La mujer que le había hecho vivir los peores años de su vida. Fueron dieciseis años de matrimonio desavenido, de hijos débiles que debieron ser eliminados al poco de nacer, de intrigas palaciegas... Vegeta había encontrado el modo de librarse de ella, la había enviado a las peores misiones imaginables durante años. La alejó todo lo que pudo de él, pero aún así, ella sobrevivía a cada misión, y volvía con una sonrisa cínica demostrando al Rey que cada día era más y más poderosa. Cientos de planetas fueron aniquilados a sus manos en los últimos siete años, del modo más sangriento y cruel, pero por fin, en la última misión, una emboscada la pilló de sorpresa, haciendo que encontrase el premio a su maldad, muriendo del mismo modo deshonroso que ella utilizaba para asesinar a sus víctimas. El rey no lamentaba su muerte, incluso la hubiera preferido antes, pero ahora tendría la posibilidad de lograr algo que llevaba años deseando. Por fin daría un heredero digno y fuerte a su reino. Pero previamente debía encontrar a la hembra idónea para esta misión. Su padre calculó mal, había elegido a la mejor guerrera, pero Vegeta había encontrado la clave. No debía ser la mejor guerrera, sino...

Un guerrero de proporciones enormes entró en la sala interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y se arrodilló ante él. - Nappa, quiero que ordenes revisar los resultados de la 'probatum' realizada a las hembras en los últimos 30 años. Encuentra a la hembra que demostró tener mayor nivel al nacer. - El gigante musculoso de pelo negro y bigote hizo una reverencia y se alejó para cumplir la orden requerida. Vegeta sonrió mientras sus ojos se posaban en el fuego de la enorme chimenea.

---------------

- Brássica. - La chica se volvió a mirar al autor de la llamada. Se trataba de su mejor y único amigo: Zorn. Era un guerrero de estatura alta, su cabello era corto, terriblemente encrespado, de picos largos que se derramaban en muchas direcciones. El y Sullion, eran los hombres de confianza del Rey. Sus consejeros más leales, aunque tenían opiniones que rivalizaban entre sí. La vestimenta de Zorn era una armadura de spandex, unos pantalones azul cobalto y una capa del mismo tono que caía por delante de sus brazos. Sus botas y guantes eran blancos. Las armaduras de spandex habían sido importadas por Freezer en el planeta, causando bastante furor. Todos los guerreros de cualquier clase llevaban una armadura de ese material en Vegetasei, eso si, distinguiéndose los de clases más altas de los de clase baja, con adornos, vestimentas complementarias y capas lujosas. En cuanto a este guerrero, es de resaltar que compartía el gusto por la lectura y el ansias de conocimientos de Brássica, y a pesar de contar con 28 años, era considerado todo un maestro en cualquier disciplina de la mente y del cuerpo. su buen criterio y su forma de ser noble y leal le valió la confianza del Rey.

El guerrero sonrió levemente aproximando sus pasos hasta la mujer de cabellos azules. - ¿No deberías estar consolando al Rey por la pérdida de su compañera?. - Zorn frunció el ceño ante comentario tan impropio del momento, y más viniendo de alguien con tanta educación como ella.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?. - Dijo entre dientes llevándola dentro de la biblioteca para hablar con privacidad. - No vuelvas a hablar del Rey en ese tono, ¿entendiste?. - Replicó furioso. - Si no te conociera ahora mismo estarías muerta por esa falta de respeto. - Siguió regañándola. Ella le miró decepcionada, no podía soportar que Zorn fuese tan leal a alguien tan malvado. Durante años creció con una imagen mental del Rey, como alguien terrible, el compañero de aquella odiosa reina, el que nos embarcó con Freezer, el culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Todo eso no podía compartirlo con su amigo, por mucho que le apreciara. ¿O tal vez podría influir en él?. ¿Y si su plan comenzaba por ahí, ¿y si lograba que Zorn fuera un aliado de su causa?. Era arriesgado... pero merecía la pena.

- Lo siento. - Pronunció ella haciendo que de inmediato él relajase su cuerpo contraido por la tensión y le dedicase una mirada tierna.

- Está bien, te conozco, y se que no lo dijiste con animo de ofensa hacia el Rey... Lo cual me hace pensar que quizás estás enfadada conmigo. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te turba?. Pareces bastante alterada. ¿Es que de nuevo han intentado arreglarte un compañero? - Rió él obteniendo una expresión de rabia absoluta en el rostro de ella.

Brássica no tardó en contestar ferozmente. - No uniré con nadie, así tenga que batir a todos los machos de Vegetasei. - Zorn no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas. Seguía siendo aquella niña rebelde y contestona que encontró en la biblioteca de palacio hacía años atrás.

- ¿Y qué hemos hecho el género masculino para merecer tanto desprecio por tu parte? - Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y divertido interiormente a más no poder.

- Todos son unos patanes que piensan que luchar es lo único que importa. Esta biblioteca no la pisa nadie más que tú, yo, y unos pocos viejos... - Los ojos del guerrero se deslumbraron ante esa respuesta.

- Bueno entonces eso me excluye de tu lista negra, según parece... Si yo decidiera querer hacerte mi compañera, ¿también lucharías contra mi?. - Brássica abrió la boca por el asombroso atrevimiento, parpadeó en la incredulidad de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Zorn estaba declarándosele?. No, ella no uniría con nadie a no ser que esa persona compartiera sus ideales, no cometería el mismo error que su padre. Tenía que ser cautelosa, no es que ella no quisiera a Zorn, en esos momentos, después del Rey Vegeta, era el mejor partido del Planeta. Todas las hembras estaban locas por él, sin embargo, su familia había querido que él mismo decidiera con quien uniría su vida. Brássica se sentía atraida por él, pero sin embargo, le molestaba su servidumbre al Rey, ella quería a su lado a alguien tan orgulloso como lo era su padre, con determinación y... Y ahora debía arreglar el asunto convenientemente porque Zorn, por mucho que tratase de ocultar su turbación, estaba a punto de romper el suelo sólo con la tensión de sus piés.

- Lucharé contra cualquier macho que pretenda aparearme. - Dijo ella con tristeza. El afectado puso cara de poker como si ese comentario no le hubiera afectado ni lo más mínimo. - En estos momentos, mis pensamientos son estos, quizás cambie de parecer dentro de unos años... La vida nos enseña cosas valiosas guerrero Zorn, y sabes que cuentas con mi aprecio y cariño desde siempre. ¿Podemos hablar acerca de algo que me preocupa?. - El asintió con una leve sonrisa. - ¿Tienes suficiente tiempo?. - Preguntó ella sentándose en un lujoso sillón. El no dijo nada, símplemente tomó asiento y se dispuso a sostener una conversación de alto nivel intelectual, que seguramente iba a prolongarse varias horas seguidas. Durante años habían compartido conocimientos, enfoques, ideas, reflexiones, estrategias... pero nunca hasta ese día, habían sostenido una conversación como la que estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¿Piensas que nuestra sociedad es justa?. - Preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

Realmente él no se había planteado en profundidad aquella pregunta. Reflexionó un poco antes de contestarla sosteniéndole la mirada un buen rato. - Bien. - Contestó resolutivamente. - Para contestar esa pregunta, antes debemos responder otra. ¿Qué entiendes por justicia?. - Brássica sonrió un poco.

- Creo que existen dos justicias, una la que depende de las leyes, y otra, la que depende del espíritu interior de cada ser. - Los ojos de él se agudizaron.

- ¿Insinuas que ambas justicias son distintas?. - Preguntó suspicazmente.

- En efecto lo son. Te contaré algo, una vez, hace muchos años, presencié una cosa que me impactó. Una niña de tercera clase se calló al suelo y otra de primera clase la ayudó a levantarse. Eso es algo que está prohibido en nuestras leyes, una niña noble no puede rebajarse ante otra de menor rango, de modo que la niña de tercera clase fue eliminada. Dime, ¿encuentras justa aquella sentencia?. -

- La sentencia fue justa, puesto que se acogió a las leyes establecidas. - Contestó él sin saber aún donde quería llegar a parar con tantos rodeos.

- hmmm, sin embargo nuestras leyes han avanzado con los años. Incluso al principio de nuestros tiempos, carecíamos de leyes, todo se regía por la fuerza. Tu has leido al igual que yo la colección de libros de Derecho histórico de Vegetasei. Hace 1000 años atrás, era impensable la forma de vida que llevamos en la actualidad. Muchas leyes actuales contradicen a las anteriores. Te formularé otrapregunta. ¿Eran las leyes derogadas justas?. -

- Lo eran en su tiempo. - Otra respuesta exasperante.

- Bien, pero para que una Ley cambie, debe cambiar el concepto de lo que es justo en la mentalidad de quienes la promulgan. Luego entonces, si la mentalidad cambia, si el concepto de justicia evoluciona y la misma sociedad avanza. ¿Qué hace que las leyes cambien y sean más justas sino un movimiento de cambio y mejora?. ¿No te gustaría que nuestra sociedad fuera más avanzada de lo que es?. ¿No soñarías con un mundo más justo?. - Aquellos hermosos ojos azules brillaban como estrellas iluminados por la pasión de sus convicciones e ideales con el mismo fuego que brillaron un día los de Pinach.

Zorn reflexionó acerca que aquellas palabras con tanto sentido. - Y dime, ¿qué leyes encuentras injustas?. - Brássica se congeló. Aquella pregunta era comprometedora. Sería mejor comenzar por cosas no demasiado profundas, no sea que por más que él la estimara, la acusara de alta traición. Debía actuar con suma cautela.

- Bien, por ejemplo, tras la implantación del nuevo sistema electrónico de medida del poder de batalla mediante scuters, se dejó de efectuar la 'Probatum' en los bebes. Sin embargo, se continuó con las medidas de eliminación de los hijos que no superasen las espectativas de poder previstas. Sin embargo, según he podido comprobar, se han dado casos documentados de guerreros de tercera clase que han logrado superar a guerreros de segunda clase. Si nos basasemos tan sólo en el nivel de poder en el momento del nacimiento, quizás se han eliminado cientos o miles de niños con potenciales superiores a los que se estimase a simple vista. ¿Consideras justo el asesinato de esas pobres criaturas?. - Zorn abrió los ojos ante el nuevo rumbo de la conversación.

- Esa cuestión es de incumbencia exclusiva de la pareja que ha concebido el niño, la criatura les pertenece a ellos, es su propiedad, y tienen el derecho absoluto a eliminarle si consideran que su existencia debilitaría la especie. Es algo que yo mismo no podría cuestionar. - Brássica le interrumpió.

- Sin embargo, el Tribunal Sagrado establece unos cánones actualizados anualmente, de modo que si un niño de tercera clase nace por debajo del canon previsto debe ser eliminado irremediablemente. Luego entonces ya no es sólo responsabilidad de la pareja, sino obligación. Esa es otra de las cuestiones por la que yo jamás querría unirme a nadie como compañero. Jamás dejaría que matasen a un hijo mío por más que naciera con un poder de pelea nulo. -

- Jajajja, eso no te pasaría jamás. - Rió él activando su scuter y comprobando su fuerza. - Sin duda eres la guerrera más poderosa de toda Vegetasei, incluso me pregunto por qué no has participado jamás en una misión de combate. ¿Sabes?. Tienes un nivel más alto que la mismísima reina, que en paz descanse. - Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de Brássica al nombrar aquel fatídico personaje.

- Deja de reirte. Se podría buscar otra solución más digna. - Gritó ella exasperada.

Zorn se puso serio de nuevo. - ¿Ah si?. ¿Qué sugieres?. - Preguntó sujetandose la barbilla con sus manos.

Brássica fue pillada de improviso, pero desde luego no iba a ceder. - Pues se debería conceder a esos niños la posibilidad de demostrar que merecen vivir. Estoy segura de que si se les diera una oportunidad, muchos de ellos desarrollarían poderes de batalla grandes y serían capaces de superar su hándicap de nacimiento. Piénsalo, hay estudios estadísticos que demuestran que mis teorías son ciertas. Sólo tienes que comporbar los archivos... - El guerrero reflexionó un poco acerca de esas afirmaciones, no eran tan descabelladas como sonaban al principio. Su scuter se iluminó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, pero requieren de mi presencia, si me disculpas... - Se levantó caballerosamente y partió de la habitación con pose decidida.

Pasó un més, y las conversaciones prosiguieron, pero no sólo eso, sino que Brássica comenzó a tomar las riendas de la labor que comenzó hace años su padre. Cada noche se vestía con una capa y se despojaba de cualquier atisbo de su casta, adentrándose en los barrios marginales de tercera clase. Allí se presentó con un pseudónimo protector de su identidad verdadera: Carrotte.

-------------------

- Majestad. - Nappa traía en sus manos unos documentos. - Ha sido un trabajo árduo el consultar tantos expedientes, pero por fin, aquí le traigo los datos de la guerrera que nació con más alto nivel de pelea en los últimos 30 años. Supera con mucha diferencia la media usual, e incluso supera a la difunda reina. -

- ¿Quién es?. - Preguntó muy intrigado Vegeta.

- Se trata de la guerrera Brássica. - El monarca trataba de recordar algo referente a la portentosa guerrera, sin embargo no conseguía acordarse de nada referente a ella.

- ¿Quiénes son sus padres?. - Volvió a preguntar tratando de hacer memoria. Realmente el presumía de conocer perfectamente a todos sus combatientes, sobre todo, a los que sobresalían de lo normal.

- Es la hija de Pinach y Caulit, ambos fallecidos por envenenamiento hace 10 años atrás. - Sus ojos se abrieron recordando por fin a la familia.

- Por supuesto, ya recuerdo quienes son. Pinach era uno de los guerreros más poderosos de Vegetasei, se lamentó mucho su pérdida, aunque si no mal recuerdo, su muerte fue debidamente vengada. ¿Qué escuadrón dirige Brássica?. - Ahora estaba aún más intrigado, ya que en su memoria, Caulit era una saiyajin muy hermosa, si su hija era como ella, sin duda, no sólo ganaría una adecuada hembra que le proporcionase un heredero, sino una mujer hermosa con la que compartir noches de pasión.

Nappa tartamudeó un poco al responder. - ah, eh... es... p..pues aquí dice que no dirige ningún escuadrón. -

- ¿COMO DICES? - Aquello debía ser una broma, ¿la guerrera más poderosa de Vegetasei y no dirigia un escuadrón?.

- Parece que dirige la sección de Documentación y Ciencia. Optó por el servicio intelectual. - Nappa sudaba bastante temeroso de la ira del monarca.

- Mmmm, así que debemos sumar a su nivel de pelea, un alto nivel intelectual. Bien, antes de decidir nada quiero verla en acción. ¿En qué horario se dedica a entrenar?. - Los ojos de Vegeta brillaban.

Nappa llamó mediante su scuter. Después de consultar con el encargado de las salas de entrenamiento...

- Alteza, según parece, está entrenando ahora mismo. -

- Excelente, quiero presenciar su entrenamiento. - Vegeta se levantó con premura y partió en dirección a las salas de entrenamiento.

A su paso las jovenes saiyajins en edad de aparear se sonrojaban y hacían reverencias. El Rey era un hombre súmamente atractivo y varonil. Alto, de cuerpo musculoso y fuerte, con esa perilla y esos cabellos puntiagudos color castaños. Aquella mirada penetrante, el porte orgulloso y majestuoso... Su fuerza legendaria... Realmente, Vegeta levantaba pasiones.

-------------------

En una ámplia sala de entrenamientos la chica de cabellos azules realizaba rápidos movimientos de extrema elegancia y potencia, agena totalmente a los ojos que la observaban.

- Es perfecta... - Susurró Vegeta inaudiblemente. - Quiero verla en acción. Haced que salgan varios Saibamen. - El encargado de la sala de entrenamiento abrió una compuerta. Brássica frunció el ceño, ella no había ordenado que le enviase los saibamen, pero ya no tenía remedio, debería luchar contra ellos. Desde luego, si alguien pretendía matarla con tan sólo 7 saibamen estaban muy lejos de lograr su objetivo. Con una agilidad felina se fue deshaciendo uno a uno de los monstruos de estructura molescular semi-vegetal carnívora. Cuando finalizó el combate, se aproximó a la puerta para subir a ver al encargado. La iba a escuchar. En cambio, las puertas se abrieron, y entraron en la sala 2 guerreros de primera clase, ambos hijos de Nappa. Se trataban de Chishan y Diive. Ambos eran de estatura elevada, y músculatura desarrollada. Habían sido llamados para probar la destreza de la hembra.

Brássica les ignoró haciendo ademán de salir, pero ellos se interpusieron en su camino. - Oh nooooo, ¿de nuevo?. Mirad pequeños idiotas, yo no estoy interesada en encontrar compañero, de modo que si es lo que estais buscando, tened en cuenta que ya he derrotado a muchos incautos, y no... no soy nada compasiva, así que si no quereis acabar en una cámara de regeneración os sugiero que os aparteis de mi camino y olvideis cualquier estúpida idea en la cual mi cuerpo esté incluida. ¿De acuerdoooo? - Su voz irónica y aquella contestación provocó la risa estrepitosa del Rey que observaba la escena. En cambio los dos chicos se quedaron totalmente descuadrados sin entender demasiado de que iba el asunto. Por suerte o por desgracia, habían heredado la capacidad intelectual de su Nappa.

- Tendrás que batirnos, lo siento. - Contestó uno de ellos impidiendo el paso de la chica nuevamente.

- Arrggggggg este día va a ser completito según parece... - Suspiró ella. - Está bien, pero luego no os quejeis. - Advirtió señalándoles con el dedo en pose orgullosa.

Ellos se miraron sonriendo. Una hembra tan menuda jamás les podría derrotar. - Mirad, para acabar pronto con este absurdo... voy a luchar a la vez contra ambos, así no tardaremos tanto, ¿vale?. - La simpleza con la que acababa de descategorizarlos era bochornosa. Nappa frunció el ceño. El Rey sonrió y abrió los ojos entusiasmado, y los hermanos gigantes se lanzaron sin dilación hacia ella dispuestos a hacerle pagar la insolencia.

- "Espero que mis chicos no se pasen con ella... el Rey se pondría de muy mal humor" - Pensó Nappa sudando a mares.

-------------------


	5. ¿Quién es el traidor?

**Linna**, estoy fastidiadita, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer, en llegando el invierno colecciono resfriados... Precisamente por comer cosas heladas. Fui a una cena y me bebí un basito de tinto de verano con unos hielitos... ayysss por tonta. Bueno que le voy a hacer. Ya verás, la cosa se comienza a poner interesante...

**Majin Luuu**, que alegría, hacía tiempo que no sabía de tí. Que bien que sigas este nuevo fic. Gracias.

**Shadir**, era mezclaba, pero se ve que se me escurrió la tecla... perdon. Me encantó saludarte hoy, espero que te guste la página que te recomendé. Por cierto me dan ganas de escribir un día de estos un Fic con este Zorn, es que me está gustando un montón el chico... jejejeje soy incorregible, no se cual me gusta más, si Goten, Zorn o Raditz... OooooooOOhhhhhHHH

**Shadow**, jajajajajjaa reconócelo, a ti el lagarto como que te inspira tendencias psicópatas ¿eh?. Bueno, se despide el canal National GeograFanFic jajajajaja

----------------

**Capítulo 4: ¿Quien es el traidor?.**

Brássica en sí, no tenía tanta potencia como ambos hermanos juntos, pero si tenía más agilidad, rapidez e inteligencia, de modo que logró hacer que los incautos chocasen una y otra vez entre ellos mismos en sus ataques conjuntos. Luchó sin aplicar apenas fuerza, sino dejando que ellos mismos se lastimasen con la poca inteligencia de sus reacciones, dando una lección de maestría y demostrando ser una gran estratega. Vegeta quedó prendado de ella totalmente. Por fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

- Nappa, será mejor que lleves a tus hijos a una cámara de regeneración y... comunica a la guerrera Brássica que realizaré una visita de inspección a su sección de trabajo. - Diciendo esto el Rey se marchó de la sala dejando a un padre totalmente asombrado y avergonzado al ver en que estado lamentable habían quedado sus hijos. Por desgracia para Nappa, para cuando quiso acordar, Brássica había desaparecido de su vista.

Había anochecido y la joven encapuchada se aproximaba a los suburbios de la Capital. Una sombra de cabellos puntiagudos se dibujó en la pared. Ella sonrió. - Me alegro de encontrarle nuevamente guerrero Bardok. -

El guerrero hizo una reverencia ante ella. - No, por favor, deja de hacer eso. Tu eres tan digno como yo. -

- Le debo respeto, Cárrotte, me ha enseñado tantas cosas... gracias a usted ahora se leer y escribir saiyajin. Trataré de ser digno de la confianza que ha depositado en mi a pesar de que soy consciente de que incumplimos leyes y... -

- La Ley injusta no es Ley, sino tiranía. No se deben respetar las leyes que convierten a unos seres en dignos y a otros en basura. - Bardok asintió. - ¿Ha enseñado a leer a su esposa?. -

- Si, aunque ella tiene miedo por usted, piensa que la puedan acusar de traición. Incluso me ha pedido que no comente nada de esto a mi propio hermano, Turles. - Brássica se sintió desolada con aquellas noticias.

- Tu verás en quien puedes confiar, pero yo no tengo miedo, lo único que me da miedo es vivir en una sociedad injusta. Por favor, extienda este mensaje entre los que conozca: "Todo saiyajin debe ser considerado por su espíritu y no por su fuerza, por sus acciones, y no por su clase. Sólo la educación puede liberar vuestros espíritus de la tiranía de la injusticia." Tenemos que lograr que en un futuro cercano todos los guerreros de tercera clase sepan leer y escribir y tengan acceso a una educación. Sólo de ese modo lograremos que la sociedad cambie. La incultura es la madre de las desgracias que sufrimos en la actualidad. El adoctrinamiento en bases totalmente viciadas, la servidumbre a un tirano sin escrúpulos como Freezer... -

- Sin embargo, ahora vivimos mejor que nunca. - Añadió otro guerrero que había acudido a la cita. - Ya no tenemos que cultivar tierras, podemos dedicarnos a luchar, tenemos acceso a nuestros propios escuadrones, ahora vivimos mucho mejor que hace 10 años atrás. En lo que a mi respecta, VIVA FREEZER. Jajaja, gracias a él ahora tenemos un estatus más digno. ¿Educación?. Quien quiere eso cuando tenemos el estómago lleno y los puños llenos de sangre... Además, me temo que estás jugando con fuego, cualquiera podría acusarte de ser una traidora... -

- TURLES. - Gritó Bardok a su hermano en tono rabioso. - No te atrevas a hablar así a Cárrotte. -

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso te gustan las hembras de primera clase?. ¿Lo sabe tu compañera?. - Bardok estaba rojo de furia, pero ella intervino frenando la discusión.

- Veo que eres muy práctico, te conformas con la tripa llena y los puños ensangrentados. Seguro que te complace enormemente arrodillarte ante cuando guerrero de primera o segunda clase encuentres. Seguro que te entuasiasma que tus hijos sean considerados basura, que tu seas como ganado para ellos, como una pieza con la que jugar, a la que usar y tirar... - Turles se rió.

- Soy más listo que todo eso pequeña estúpida... se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer para vivir mejor que si fuera un Rey... - Con una sonrisa en los labios se alejó de allí dejando a Brássica con un grupo de gente a la que comenzó a instruir.

Mientras se alejaba, el hermano de Bardok musitaba entre dientes. - Espera a que sepa de esto Paragus... me dará una buena recompensa y me marcharé de una vez por todas de este planeta apestoso... pronto tendré mi propia nave espacial y me dedicaré a vagar por el Universo haciendo lo que me plazca. Puede que aquí sólo sea un bastardo de tercera clase, pero un día seré algo más que eso, seré el Rey de una banda de soldados... y me temerán... todos temerán a Turles, el pirata del espacio. Jajajajaja - Bardok miró como se marchaba de allí. Su mirada era preocupada. - Turles... - susurró.

----------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Nappa golpeó la puerta de las estancias de Brássica, que residía en el ala oeste del Palacio.

- ¿Si?. - Dijo ella aún medio dormida abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando vió al guerrero de extremo parecido a los dos que había machacado el anterior día arqueó una ceja y pronunció con escaso entusiasmo y mucha somnolencia. - Mira... no estoy de humor para tonterías... si quieres aparear conmigo pide turno... porque creo que las cámaras de regeneración están saturadas hoy... - Nappa se sonrojó furiosamente y le entregó una nota sin atreverse a mediar palabra con ella.

_"Guerrera Brássica,_

_Se le comunica que tendrá el honor de recibir al Rey en una visita de inspección del ala que regenta, en el día de hoy, a las 10 horas."_

- ¿QueeeeeEEEE?. ¿El Reyyyyyyy? ¿Las 10?. Si son las 8 y media de la mañanaaaaaaaaaaa, Dios Santo, será mejor que me apresureeeeeee... Arrrrgggggg - Brássica corrió a la ducha despejándose totalmente.

-----------------


	6. ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?

**Linna**, gracias por esos consejillos guapetona. Sip. Cositas calentitas es lo que necesito, miel, leche, manzanilla... en esas ando. No sabes cuanto me agrada que te llegue el mensaje de este Fic. Realmente es raro encontrar personas como tú. Gracias.

**Shadir**, la escena con el Rey será en el próximo capítulo. Turles... jejeje pues es un malvado terrible, pero mira, aunque te caiga mal vegeta, ¿sabes, ya verás que no es tan malo el león como lo pintan... besitos.

**Darth Maferius**, El Rey Vegeta le lleva como... 43 años. Realmente es una diferencia de edad enorme, pero dado que los saiyajins no acusan la edad, el Rey no aparenta tener más de 30 años. Pero no hay que asustarse, los monarcas siempre han sido mucho mayores que sus esposas... sobre todo con las segundas nupcias. 'Que la fuerza te acompañe'.

**Shadowhao**, en mi fic, Turles es hermano de Bardok. En la realidad nos se aclara mucho al respecto, pero oye, ¿no se parece a Bardok demasiado?. Joer, si son idénticos. Los gemelos típicos, el bueno y el malo... Las cámaras de regeneración no dan a basto con tantos pretendientes... jajaja, pues sí, la chica es tranquila pero cuando la molestan... fiuuuuuuu.

--------------------

**Capítulo 5: ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?.**

En un jardón de Palacio, en un páramo alejado de todos, se encontraban dos guerreros de alta alcurnia. Paragus, hermano de Onionte, la fallecida reina de Vegetasei, y Sullian, consejero del Rey.

- Mi querido Sullian, el poder... es un legado que sólo puede manejar un Semi Dios. Creamos un mundo, un Universo a imagen y semejanza de nuestras almas seducidas por los sentimientos mundanos. No debemos avergonzarnos de ello, pues no son debilidades, sino condiciones de todo ser que tiene vida, el procurar su bienestar por encima del de cualquier otro. - El guerrero más joven atendía al más viejo con sigilosa mirada. - Durante siglos, hemos permanecido en la sombra, manejando a generaciones de Reyes, dirigiendo a las masas... ¿Crees que una masa deforme y sin cerebro es capaz de dirigirse por si sóla?. Todos necesitan líderes, y nosotros les proporcionamos lo que desean. Mucho antes de que los Reyes existieran, nosotros ya gobernábamos el mundo. ¿El secreto de nuestra permanencia?. No existimos, jajajajaja. - Paragus reía mientras proseguía con su cínico y diabólico discurso. - Tu abuelo te dejó en una posición idónea para nuestros planes. Ahora que ha fallecido, es su última voluntad, que entres a formar parte de nuestra Logia, tu también llegarás a ser un Dios viviente. jajaja. - Sullian no podía creer todo lo que escuchaban sus oidos.

- Pero... ¿cómo?. - Paragus sonrió mientras frotaba un anillo con una gran gema. Bajo la piedra preciosa de aquel anillo existía un compartimento secreto que disponía de un polvo concentrado, un veneno de efectos letales. Si algo marchase mal en la reunión con Sullian, debería hacer uso de aquella efectiva arma.

- El pueblo... las masas... son ingenuas, egoistas, perezosas... cobardes... porque son ganado incapaz de pensar o reaccionar. Imagina que tu gobernases un mundo en pequeño. Que tuvieras a tu cargo a unos centenares de saiyajins. Dales estratos sociales. Haz que unos gocen de privilegios sobre otros, y comprobarás, que los del estrato superior serán capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener sus comodidades. A los del estrato intermedio, dales ciertos beneficios en base a su propio esfuerzo personal, y comprobarás que pasarán toda su vida trabajando miserablemente para llegar a tener un estatus superior. Pobres bestias... Hay que proporcionarles ilusiones, ansias de libertad, de poder, sueños, anhelos, distracciones, diversiones que les hagan olvidar el sufrimiento. Son tan manejables y estúpidos. Mirarán a los de clase alta, les envidiarán, trataran de imitarles, y de llegar a ser como ellos, o al menos, intentarán gozar de sus mismos privilegios. Mirarán a los de clase baja, y odiarán lo que ven sus ojos, temerosos en secreto de que ellos mismos se pudieran ver en esa situación un día. Sin embargo, sus mentes enseguida les proporcionarán justificación suficiente para ignorar el sufrimiento de los que son menos que ellos, porque así son los seres vivos, son egoistas, y cómodos... Velan sólo por sus propios intereses. No querrían tener que compartir sus bienes con centenares de inmundos inferiores a ellos... jajaja.En cuanto a los del estrato inferior, los más débiles, no hay que tener clemencia, deben ser el ejemplo de lo que podrían llegar a padecer los miembros de los otros estratos en caso de ir en contra de lo establecido. A estos miserables condenados, hay que dejarlos en la inopia de su incultura, hay que repetirles una y otra vez, durante años y siglos, que no son más que basura inmunda. Serán fáciles de manejar, sumisos, porque carecerán de cualquier recurso para defenderse, morirán como insectos, viviran como animales. Es el pequeño precio que hay que pagar para que el mundo tenga un Orden adecuado. Ese es el poder, la fuerza que ostentamos nosotros... Hacemos que todos piensen y sientan lo que nosotros queremos que piensen y sientan. Inventamos unas Leyes que todos acatan, nadie las cuestiona, y quien lo hace, acaba siendo víctima de las mismas. ¿Puedes imaginar un control más perfecto que este? - Los ojos del joven estaban abriertos de par en par ante tremendas palabras esclarecedoras.

- Pero ten en cuenta el enfoque... actuando de este modo, nosotros, Divinidades corporeas, hacemos que todo tenga un sentido. El propio Freezer es el Maestro de una poderosa Logia de proporciones gigantescas. Sin embargo, él mismo, con todo su poder, no es más que una pieza más. El sólo la cara visible, detrás de la cual existen poderes que se perpetuan por la eternidad. Todo está dominado por Ordenes secretas. El Universo es una constante lucha de fuerzas que escapan al raciocinio de nuestra mente. Tu, yo, cualquier ser vivo, está inspirado por una energía vital. Esa energía proviene, sin embargo, de distintos orígenes. ¿Has visto un iman?. Tiene una doble polaridad, positiva y negativa. El Universo está regido por similares fuerzas. Algunos estúpidos hablan de fuerzas del bien y del mal, pero nosotros sólo hemos elegido una opción, la mejor opción, ser Dioses, porque podemos serlo, a diferencia de otros... incapaces de percibir si quiera, lo que está a su alrededor. Somos rebeldes, porque no acatamos lo que nos impone la naturaleza misma. Nosotros imponemos el Orden a la Naturaleza, demostrando que estamos por encima de ella, y aplastamos a los insectos que se oponen a nuestra voluntad. Sullian, ¿quieres ser un Dios?. - Su boca abierta, sus ojos desorbitados. Cuanto había ignorado en su vida que ahora estaba conociendo. Pero por qué él.

- ¿Por qué yo?. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?. - Paragus sonrió levemente.

- Porque se que tu también quieres ser un Dios. - Un escalofrío recorrió el alma de Sullian.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?. Supongo que esto tendría un precio. ¿Qué tendría que hacer?. - El más viejo sonrió.

-----------------------------

En el salón personal del Rey, Vegeta se acomodaba las galas dispuesto a comenzar su plan. - ¿Me llamaba Alteza?. - Zorn se inclinó ante él con una mano en el pecho.

- Mi buen consejero... - Sonrió Vegeta. - Deseo que me acompañes. Creo haber encontrado a la candidata perfecta para ser la futura Reina y madre del heredero, pero confío en tu buen criterio, no quiero cometer un error casándome nuevamente con una hembra que sólo me traerá quebraderos de cabeza y desilusiones. Quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de ella. Siempre has sido sincero, sin importar las consecuencias de tus palabras, y eso es lo que te solicito en estos momentos. - Zorn asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente y ambos partieron de la sala con paso firme, dirigiéndose al ala que dirigía Brássica.

----------------------------

En el ala oeste del Palacio, se había habilitado una enorme sala de 2000 metros cuadrados, dedicada al departamento de Documentación y Ciencia. Ordenadores de avanzada tecnología ocupaban un extremo de la sala dedicados exclusivamente a la labor de documentación: estadísticas, estudios, archivos de datos, ... seguidamente se encontraba el area de proyección científica, dividida en departamento médico, tecnológico, etc.

Unas manos irritadas, teclaban a gran velocidad. - Ahhhsssss, esto es lo más extresantemente estúpido que me ha sucedido jamás. - Pronunció entre dientes la chica de ojos azules mientras terminaba de preparar una presentación de los logros y estudios realizados en su departamento. Consultó el reloj de la pared. Ya era casi la hora. Si tan sólo se lo hubieran comunicado con algo más de antelación hubiera preparado algo más brillante, pero no, ese bastardo del Rey tenía que aparecer de sopetón. - Malnacido... - Susurró.

Las puertas de la sala donde se encontraba trabajando se abrieron. Inmediatamente todos se arrodillaron ante el Rey y su Consejero. Brássica sonrió un poco al ver a Zorn tan seriote en pose de circunstancias. Ella conocía su lado más simpático sin lugar a dudas. Ella se acercó haciendo de anfitriona. Cuando llegó ante el monarca hizo una reverencia mientras interiormente se repetía. - "Esta reverencia sirve para presentar mis respetos a la justicia, que habita en todas partes, y no a tí, odioso Rey sin escrúpulos". - Pasados unos segundos, volvió a levantarse, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada penetrante de Vegeta. Era la primera vez que se encontraba a tan corta distancia de él, y aquella mirada le atravesó el alma. Esos ojos azabaches encerraban unos pensamientos indescifrables. Ella se sintió turbada por la fijación de sus pupilas en las suyas, incómoda consigo misma por no poder apartar la mirada, por no querer hacerlo, por desear plantarle cara allí mismo y decirle que no era más que un bastardo, que fue culpable de muchas atrocidades. En los labios de Vegeta se dibujó una media sonrisa. Brássica casi se muere de rabia. ¿La encontraba simpática acaso?. ¿Le divertía mirarla y turbarla?. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?. ¿Qué pensaba detrás de ese muro infranqueable?. Allí estaban el Rey y la joven Noble, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a dejar de sostener aquella penetrante mirada. A pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, ambos parecían llevarse pocos años de diferencia. La naturaleza Saiyajin hacía que envejecieran lentamente. Zorn intervino juiciosamente frenando aquel cruce de miradas eterno antes de que todos comenzaran a murmurar.

- Guerrera Brássica, tienes el honor de recibir a tu Rey en estas instalaciones. Se espera de tí que muestres los avances logrados desde tu dirección en esta sección. - Ella se calmó un poco y fue mostrando las instalaciones a sus visitantes. Durante todo el camino evitó por completo mirar al Rey, pero sin embargo, ella presentía que él no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y esto la estaba haciendo ponerse muy nerviosa. Luego llegaron a una sala especial. Brássica se puso frente al ordenador y se dispuso a realizar la presentación con los avances técnicos y científicos de mayor alcance. Después de eso, metió un caballo de troya, habló de uno de sus estudios personales.

- Bien, ahora mostraré uno de mis últimos descubrimientos estadísticos. Si analizamos esta gráfica veremos que aparecen los niveles de los distintos guerreros de vegetasei. La linea azul muestra los de primera clase, la verde, a los de segunda clase, y la roja, a los de tercera clase. Como podemos observar, existen picos dentro de la linea roja que superan a la linea verde, lo cual muestra algo sorprendente, y es que existen casos de guerreros de tercera clase que han logrado superar en poder de pelea a la media de los de segunda clase. He comprobado bien, y estos no son descendientes de uniones ilegítimas entre clases. Por lo tanto... - Vegeta la interrumpió.

- Este estudio es realmente interesante, desearía tener más tiempo, pero me temo que debo atender a otros asuntos en breve. - ella sonrió para sí misma y se dijo interiormente "no me digas...", aunque procuró que su sentimiento irónico no traspasase a su rostro. - Sin embargo, y dada mi estrecha agenda, desearía invitarla a cenar esta noche, para terminar de escucharlo. - Brássica le miró a los ojos nuevamente. ¿Qué pretendía exactamente?. ¿De verdad estaba interesado en su estudio?. Pero no podía negarse a su invitación, de algún modo era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar... además, ya le sonsacaría a Zorn... Sus invitados se marcharon como vinieron.

---------------------

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Qué te parece la guerrera Brássica?. ¿Crees que podrá cumplir con las espectativas del reino?. - Zorn tragó saliba. si alguna vez en su vida la había amado, si alguna vez en su vida la había deseado como compañera. En esos momentos, aquella hembra había sido eliminada de su corazón en cualquier otro sentido que no fuera la más pura amistad. Su lealtad al Rey era sincera hasta el límite de su propia vida.

Contestó pasados unos eternos segundos, con sinceridad, aún embargado por la pena. - De entre todas las hembras de este planeta, no podría encontrar ninguna con mayores cualidades intelectuales y físicas para ser la futura Reina de Vegetasei. Estoy seguro de que su elevado nivel de pelea será un factor clave para procrear un heredero fuerte. -

- Prepáralo todo, la recibiré en mis estancias privadas esta noche. Encárgate de que todo sea perfecto. - Zorn se inclinó y se marchó a cumplir la dolorosa orden impuesta.

--------------------

- Zorn. - Gritó Brássica viendolo caminar sólo en el pasillo. El se acercó a ella.

- Dime, ¿qué diablos quiere el Rey?. - El apartó la mirada de su rostro para evitar fantasear una vez más con besarla. Eso estaba desterrado de su mente para siempre. Ahora era la hembra que había elegido el Rey, y cuando fuera la Reina, él la serviría con igual lealtad y amor. Pero con un amor distinto al que sentía o sintió...

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso Brássica, lo siento... - Aceleró el paso dejándola con expresión apenada e intrigada.

----------------------


	7. Ideas apasionadas

**Capítulo 6: Ideas apasionadas.**

Una saiyajin de segunda clase acompañaba a Brássica a las estancias privadas del Rey. En una enorme y lujosa sala, una mesa estaba perfectamente decorada con manjares diversos y flores. La de menor rango la invitó a sentarse para esperar la llegada del monarca, pero ella prefirió permanecer de pié para deleitarse en los bellos cuadros que adornaban las paredes.

Tan ensimismada estaba observando joyas únicas del escaso patrimonio artístico del Planeta, que ni siquiera notó que el Rey acababa de entrar y había despedido a los sirvientes de la sala.

- Es la batalla de los ozarus contra los Tsufur. - Brássica se sobresaltó y se volvió rápidamente hacia el origen de aquellas palabras. Enseguida se arrodilló ante el Rey maldiciendo una vez más el tener que hacerlo, pero algo la sorprendió increiblemente, y es que él la levantó tomándola de los brazos. Por un segundo sintió pánico de que intentase besarla o algo peor.

Pero Vegeta sonrió un poco al ver sus ojos asustados y soltándola pronunció con condescendencia. - No serán necesarios estos formalismos cuando estemos sólos. - Impresionante. Jamás pensó que el Rey le dijera algo como eso. Brássica sonrió un poco. Había pensado mal. Él podría tener a cualquier hembra que quisiera, no tendría necesidad de forzarla a nada. Que tonta había sido pensando tal cosa.

- Son magnificos. - Dijo ella refiriendose a los cuadros.

El Rey hizo un recorrido por la sala hablándole extensamente acerca de la historia de cada cuadro. Brássica quedó impresionada de nuevo al descubrir que se trataba de una persona con cultura y conocimientos extensos. La condescendencia con la que la estaba tratando le hizo reflexionar acerca de las ideas que habían en su mente acerca de él. Por un segundo casi se le pasó por la mente hablar con él, exponerle sus ideas abiertamente... pero no, debía ser cautelosa, tenía que hacerlo todo poco a poco. Quizás podría influir en él.

- Por lo que veo, guerrera Brássica, tienes gusto de todo lo que tenga que ver con la instrucción de la mente. - Dijo él acompañándola a la mesa para comenzar la cena.

- Así es. Siempre he pensado que la formación física, si no era acompañada de la formación intelectual, resultaba ser incompleta para el desarrollo integral del Saiyajin. Ya no vivimos en las cavernas... jajaja - Vegeta sonrió fijándose en sus labios. La frescura de sus palabras y acciones era renovadora. Jamás había conocido a una hembra así.

- Demuestras tener mucho juicio en lo que dices. Es muy grato encontrar a alguien con tus cualidades. Debo felicitarte por la labor que has desempeñado en el area de Documentación y Ciencia. - Sus ojos volvían a clavarse incómodamente en los de ella.

- Gracias. - contestó algo sonrojada ella.

Ambos comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, de un modo educado y refinado a pesar de consumir grandes porciones de alimento.

- Tengo entendido que tu nivel de pelea es muy elevado. Dime, ¿por qué jamás has participado en una misión de conquista?. - Brássica dejó caer el trozo de alimento que sostenía su cubierto. ¿Y si el Rey pretendía enviarla a alguna misión?. No, ella no lucharía jamás para beneficiar a Freezer.

- Considero que sirvo más adecuadamente a Vegetasei utilizando mi intelecto. Sin duda mi mejor cualidad es esa. - Respondió ella intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

- Si, en efecto nuestra gente tiende a formarse incompletamente, gustan demasiado de la acción en la batalla, pero siendo que abogas por una formación completa, creo que dejaste demasiado apartada la opción física en pro de la acción mental. -

- Le aseguro que tengo suficiente acción física. No hay semana en que varios guerreros poderosos me propongan como compañera. Hasta el momento he batido a todos ellos sobradamente. Le sorprendería saber que entre ellos se encuentran portentosas figuras de sus escuadrones de élite. -

- ¿Y cuál es el motivo de rehusarles a todos ellos?. - Preguntó el Rey con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

Brássica se turbó nuevamente con aquella pregunta. Sin querer había entrado a conversar cuestiones demasiado personales. - Bueno, e... r..realmente... - Tragó saliba. - Aún soy joven como para unir a alguien. Prefiero esperar unos años antes de comprometerme. - Volvió a tragar saliba al notar como los ojos de Vegeta se seguían clavando en los suyos como queriendo desnudarle el alma.

- Tonterías. Lo que sucede es que esos infelices no eran dignos de ser tus compañeros. Alguien con tus cualidades debe aspirar a ser la compañera de un macho que te supere. Esa es la base de nuestra especie, y lo que hace que avancemos. - Brássica frunció el ceño. - "Un macho que te supere..." - Repitió mentalmente. - "Arrggghh... vamos... que me supere... por favor... ideosincracias estúpidas...".- Algo debió notar Vegeta en su expresión porque cambió de tema radicalmente.

- Sería muy grato si continuara exponiéndome las conclusiones de su estudio. -

La siguiente parte de la cena consistió en una brillante exposición. Vegeta la observaba, la escuchaba detenidamente, pensando en su interior la siguiente fase de su plan.

- Te felicito, es un estudio muy cuidado, sin embargo, no veo qué interés tiene para cuestiones prácticas. -

- Oh, por supuesto que sí las tiene. Esto demuestra que el potencial del nacimiento no es vinculante a la fuerza del adulto en un número de casos determinados, esto demuestra que la eliminación de los bebes considerados por debajo del canon de fuerza previsto para la clase, es errónea, y que estos merecen tener la oportunidad de demostrar su valía y... -

El ceño de Vegeta se frunció. Él mismo había debido eliminar a todos sus hijos, ¿estaba tratando de decirle que eso era innecesario?. - Es posible que en los guerreros de tercera clase no tenga importancia ese factor, incluso, tampoco entre los de segunda clase, pero sin lugar a dudas, en las clases altas, es impensable lo que dices. - Brássica sintió que el alma se le encogía con el rugido severo de su voz.

- Piense en cuantos guerreros se están desperdiciando, que podrían ser útiles y... - Ella había heredado la lengua de su padre y no podía callar cuando la pasión le inflamaba las venas.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos con los mocosos, ¿eh? - Gritó él. - ¿Pretendes que enviemos a los recien nacidos a conquistar planetas para que demuestren su potencial escondido?. - Volvió a presionar burlándose de sus ideas.

- Seria preferible antes que matarlos. - Contestó ella acaloradamente.

Vegeta abrió los ojos ante semejante contestación. No esperaba que ella le fuera a plantar cara de esa manera. Ella se percató de que había ido demasiado lejos. Sólo por esa falta de respeto el podría eliminarla si quisiera.

- Le ruego que me disculpe por mi apasionamiento. No quise elevar mi voz. - Se disculpó ella enseguida.

- La pasión es una cualidad que aprecio en determinadas circunstancias... - Brássica estrechó los ojos tratando de cazar ese último comentario. - Pero quizás no sea tan descabellada tu idea. Dime, ¿Cuántos son eliminados anualmente?. - Brássica revisó unos documentos.

- Unos 150, el pasado año. - contestó tratando de adivinar por donde saldría el asunto.

- Podríamos conquistar 150 planetas... - Dijo acariciando su quijada. - Habría que perfilarla... pero sin duda... podríamos optar por enviar a los mocosos a planetas con habitantes de poder de pelea insignificante... Realiza un estudio, quiero que trabajes junto con el guerrero Zorn. Quedas relevada de tu ocupación actual para dedicarte exclusivamente a esta labor. A partir de ahora vivirás en las estancias Centrales del Palacio, y formarás parte de mi Consejo. Pero te advierto algo, no toleraré más faltas de respeto por tu parte. - Brássica abrió la boca de asombro. ¿Le estaba proponiendo ser su consejera?. ¿Elaborar un plan para salvar a esos niños de una muerte segura?. Podría infiltrarse en Palacio, y quizás descubrir las cabezas visibles de la sociedad secreta de la cual le habló su padre. Eran grandes noticias. Una oportunidad única... Tenía que aprovecharla. Después de todo el Rey no debía ser tan malo como ella lo juzgaba.

- Será un gran honor, Alteza. - Los ojos del Rey brillaron.

---------------------------------


	8. ¿Derrota o Victoria?

**Shadir**, yo no he dicho que el Rey sea un angelito, se las gasta terrible. Pero los verdaderos malvados son otros... Respecto a lo de la censura, lo que tenían que haber hecho era haber dicho que la serie no era para menores de 13 años y punto. Es así. Dragon Ball no es apta para menores de 13 años, con censura o sin ella...

**Linna**, estoy algo mejor, gracias, el Rey es listo, pero demasiado arrogante y orgulloso. Le falta un punto para darse cuenta de cuanto embrollo hay a su alrededor.

**Shadow**, no te quejarás, doble actualización... con la cosa de que estoy malita me dedico a escribir más rato... pero no os malacostumbreis... chaoooo.

----------------------

**Capítulo 7: ¿Derrota o victoria?.**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Brássica trasladó sus cosas a las nuevas estancias. Por la tarde se dirigió a una sala de tamaño mediano, con amplios ventanales y preciosas vistas. Sentado en un escritorio estaba su amigo. - Zooorn. - Se avalanzó sobre el guerrero con entusiasmo. - Es fantástico ¿no crees?. - Él sonrió un poco al verla tan feliz, evitando corresponder su abrazo efusivo. - ¿Te pasa algo?. - Frunció el ceño al notar su aparente frialdad.

- Estoy feliz por tí Brássica. - Sonrió haciendo que ella olvidase sus sensaciones.

- Yo también, soy muy feliz. - Dijo ella entusiasmada. - Parece que al Rey le encantaron mis ideas, las del estudio que realicé acerca de los niveles de poder, y quiere que trabajemos en un plan de mejora. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, es genial. Maravilloso. Hasta mis tío me visitaron esta mañana y estaban orgullosos de mi. -

- ¿Es que antes no lo estaban?. - Preguntó con extrañeza Zorn.

- No. - Dijo ella con tristeza. - Siempre habían dicho que era demasiado extraña. El día que les comuniqué que no quería ser guerrera sino dedicarme al servicio intelectual les di un disgusto muy grande. Ellos tenían la esperanza puesta en mi, en que yo iba a ser la jefa del mejor escuadrón. Pero no era eso lo que yo quería. Bueno, mi tío me hizo leer cien veces el poema de la esencia saiyajin, y mi tía me dió una charla típica, bueno... ya sabes, el honor de la familia, demostrar lo que mi emblema valía... pfff al final, se dieron por vencidos y yo ingresé en el ala de formación de alto nivel intelectual. Era la alumna más joven, ya sabes, ingresé con apenas 10 años. Aún recuerdo el día que nos encontramos en la biblioteca, tu pensaste que me había perdido y casi no podías creer que mi tiempo libre lo ocupase en leer todos esos cientos de libros. Los leí todos. - Pronunció con orgullo. - Y eso va a dar sus frutos, se que sí. - Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa inundaba la luminosa habitación.

- Parece que la cena con el Rey fue bien. Dime, ¿acaso te gustaría que fuera tu compañero?. - Zorn tenía órdenes de sonsacarle un poco. No le gustaba la idea, pero en el fondo, hasta él mismo sentía curiosidad.

- Ja. - Rió ella sin creer siquiera el comentario. - Oye, deja de ponerte celoso o cosas por el estilo, ya te dije que no estoy interesada en ningún macho, que no quiero aparear con nadie, ni unir, ni comprometerme... - Zorn se sintió avergonzado. No es que no fuera normal que ella interpretase eso, pero es que él sabía algo que ella desconocía por el momento...

- No estoy celoso. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño. - Además, te conumico que ya he elegido compañera. - Brássica abrió la boca asombrada.

- Ah. Bueno... - Luego sonrió. - Zorn, eso es fantástico, me alegra que encontrases por fin lo que buscabas. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?. - Él se turbó al verla tan contenta. ¿Es que ni siquiera tenía un mínimo de celos de ver que hacía unos días casi le propuso que fuera su compañera y ahora le comunicaba que había elegido a otra?. Orgullo aparte, eso ya no debía importarle. - Es Cereja. - Dijo sin entusiasmo. - Felicidades. -

- Gracias... pero dime, sinceramente, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que el Rey te pudiera elegir como compañera?. - Ella volvió a reir.

- Bah, tus bromas ya no me van a afectar, se que lo dices para hacerme enfadar... el Rey es mucho mayor que yo, y no, no, él está interesado en mis cualidades intelectuales unicamente. - Zorn miró esos ojos tan inteligentes como inocentes.

- Brássica, por supuesto que le agrada tu intelecto, pero pienso que no sólo le agrada eso, ¿no te fijaste en como te mira?. - Dijo dulcemente.

Ella sonrió más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. - Estas de broma, ¿verdad?. - Los ojos serios de él confirmaron la terrible noticia. - Tú sabes algo... algo que yo no se... HABLA. - Gritó ella. Pero Zorn no podía hablar, ya había hablado demasiado, así que prefirió una mentira piadosa. - No se nada, era sólo una apreciación mía, disculpa si te he ofendido por favor, es lo último que deseo. Será mejor ponernos a trabajar en el proyecto. - Ella accedió de mala gana.

----------------

Pasó una semana, tras la cual, fue citada nuevamente por el Rey para exponer el proyecto. De nuevo una cita singular. Esta vez la había citado en un planeta de entrenamiento. Así se denominaba a los planetas que tenían seres de potencial elevado, al cual iban los saiyajins de mayor prestigio para medir fuerzas. Brássica observó los movimientos del Rey. Batió a todos los seres horribles que se acercaban a él, mientras un grupo de los soldados de élite lo admiraban y ovacionaban.

Vegeta se percató de la presencia de ella. - Brássica, ven, quiero ver si es cierto lo que presumías. - Ella abrió la boca del asombro. Le estaba proponiendo un combate con aquellos bichos. Bien, no había otra opción.

Todos se admiraron de la destreza, elegancia y agilidad de sus movimientos. No era tan poderosa como el Rey, pero si era tan letal y efectiva como él. Sin embaro se le fue un detalle. Si bien había dejado a los bichos malheridos, no los había matado. Sin embargo estaba abandonando el lugar d ela batalla a sabiendas de que los oponentes no podrían levantarse siquiera. - Acaba lo que has empezado. - Dijo uno de los Saiyajins que observaba la escena. - Aún están vivos. - Brássica hervía de rabia. No era necesario ser tan sanguinario. Ya estaban vencidos.

- Si quieres matarlos ve a hacerlo, pero sería una pena que este lugar de entrenamiento acabase destruido con tan tontas acciones. Si exterminasemos a todos ellos... ¿con quién entrenaríamos?. Además, así harán eco del poder de los saiyajins. - No era la mejor respuesta, no era la opción más valientes. Quizás debió haberle dicho directamente que eran unos asesinos sin escrúpulos, pero si hacía eso no podría ejercer su influencia sobre el monarca. Debía seguir el juego un poco.

- El planteamiento es correcto. - Musitó vegeta. - Así que elimina a uno de ellos para darles ejemplo y deja vivir al resto para nuestra gloria. - Brássica se sintió acorralada. Era una prueba terrible. No le pedía lealtad, sino asesinato de alguien que ya estaba derrotado. ¿Cómo salir de esa?. Sus libros volvieron a sacarla del atolladero. Esta vez, una cita de consabida fama del Libro sagrado de los Saiyajins.

_- "Lucha indigna no es lucha,_

_oponente débil, no es oponente." -_

- No merece la pena matar a ninguno de ellos, ahora que han dejado de tener poder. - Brássica sonrió un poco a Vegeta. Él alzó una mano y al instante todos los desgraciados quedaron muertos. Ella le miró gélidamente.

_- "Como insectos, _

_han sido eliminados". -_

El Rey utilizó otra cita para justificar su acción. Aquellas reacciones no le habían gustado lo más mínimo. Una hembra como ella no podía ser la reina de Vegetasei demostrando públicamente tales debilidades de caracter. Sin embargo era justo la que necesitaba... ya idearía algo conveniente. Lo que estaba claro es que no podía caer de nuevo en otro matrimonio tortuoso, debía ser más cuidadoso, ya no tenía edad de andar tonteando ni dejándose llevar por sentimientos. Debía velar por los intereses del Estado por encima de todo. Y esa mujer podía llegar a ser un problema, era contestona y tenía tendencias demasiado condescendientes para dirigirse a los débiles. Incluso en sus estudios se distinguía un trato igual en la consideración de los guerreros de clase alta y de clase baja. No, tenía que ser cauteloso... Necesitaba alguien que engendrase a su hijo, sólo eso. ¿Pero cómo iba a arreglarselas para que aquella hembra tan apegada al destino de los bebes eliminados renunciara a la crianza del Príncipe?. Podía ser reina, pero de lejos, quizás enviándola a misiones de conquista como hizo con su anterior esposa... Pero... ¿qué pasa si el unía con ella y al igual que Onionte le daba hijos débiles?. No, esta vez debía averiguar primero... no era muy ético lo que pretendía hacer, pero esa lo mejor que podía hacer por el bien de Vegetasei...

- Guerrera Brássica, quiero verte en mis estancias privadas esta noche, cenaremos juntos y ultimaremos algunos detalles del proyecto. - Diciendo esto se marchó a la nave. ¿Para eso la había hecho ir a aquel planeta?. Brássica estaba tan contrariada...

---------------

Se presentó en el lugar de la cita con el proyecto bajo el brazo. Vegeta la esperaba.

- He hablado con Zorn, comenzaremos a aplicar este proyecto de inmediato, será muy beneficioso para Vegetasei. - Dijo con solemnidad. Ella asintió seriamente. La cena comenzó sin palabras de por medio, con una sensación muy incómoda entre ellos.

- Brássica. ¿Qué dirías si te propusiera ser mi compañera?. - El corazón le dió un vuelvo ante aquella frase.

- Yo... es un honor su proposición, pero... realmente no creo que lo merezca. - Ella trató de convencerle de su mala idea.

- Eso es algo que decidiré yo. - Correr, salir de ahí corriendo era lo único que cabía en la cabeza de Brássica.

- Gracias pero hay hembras mejores que yo, y no podría aceptar su proposición, porque deseo lo mejor para Vegetasei. -

- Esa respuesta demuestra que serías una excelente reina. - Brássica se levantó de repente.

- No, yo no sería una excelente reina, soy... sólo se de documentación y libros, yo no podría ser reina, por favor... no podría sobrellevar esa responsabilidad. - Vegeta se levantó de su silla. Aquellos comentarios le estaban desagradando sobremanera, pero tenía que hacerlo. La tomó y la besó.

Ella se retorció en su abrazo. - NOO. - gritó.

El la abofeteó. - ¿Quieres luchar contra mi?. Adelante. Realizaremos la lucha sagrada y después tendré derecho a tomarte como compañera. - Brássica se sintió humillada y dolida por aquella situación.

- Bien, lucharé entonces. - Vegeta frunció el ceño.

En apenas media hora se dieron cita en una grada privada de entrenamiento. La lucha fue desigual. Por más que Brássica trataba de batirle, el la superaba en fuerza, y era tan buen estratega como lo era ella. El Rey estaba complacido, no obstante, porque estaba pudiendo disfrutar de una buena pelea, y la hembra demostró tener grandes actitudes. Ella luchaba como si la vida le fuera en ello. Se levantaba una otra vez, hasta que ya no pudo levantarse más y se rindió sin conocimiento en el suelo. Despertó en una cámara de regeneración. Había perdido. Lloró amargamente al salir. Zorn la esperaba.

- Bastardoooo. - Lloró golpeándolo. - Tú lo sabías todo... Cobardeee. - Zorn sintió partirsele el alma al verla tan dolida.

- Es hora de que madures, ya no eres ninguna niña, tienes la oportunidad de llegar a ser la Reina de Vegetasei, no la desaproveches, además de ese modo podrás dar a conocer tus ideas. Eso era lo que querías... -

- No así... no quería esto... -

- Te acompañaré a tu nueva habitación. -

- Zorn, por favor, tu tienes influencia sobre él, convéncele de que es una mala idea, vamos, por favor, hazlo, dile... dile que yo sería una mala reina, dile que no le daría hijos fuertes, dile que no puede tomarme como compañera, por favor hazlo, Zoooornnnn. - El permanecía impasible ante sus llantos.

- No puedo hacer eso. - Dijo con frialdad.

- No me hagas esto... -

- Serás la mejor Reina, estoy segura de ello, piensalo de otro modo, piensa que no tiene que ser tan terrible, tendrás muchas oportunidades, podrás hacer tantas cosas desde el nuevo status. Tendrás poder, y tus hijos serán príncipes, y después reyes. Tu linaje será ovacionado por siglos y siglos. Podrás inculcarles tus ideas, y harás que todo sea más avanzado. - Eso sonaba a premio de consolación.

-------------------

La habitación era lujosa, estaba justo al lado de la estancia del Rey. Una puerta interior conducía a esa estancia. No podía cerrarse desde dentro, pero vegeta si podía cerrarla desde su lado. Sin embargo, estaba abierta. No quiso entrar. La cerró temiendo que él estuviera al otro lado y corriera a reclamar su primer premio. Sin embargo, esa noche no apareció. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si se lo había pensado mejor?. A la mañana siguiente encontró dos guardias custodiando su puerta. La escoltaron hasta la habitación donde había estado trabajando las últimas semanas. Sólo que Zorn no estaba allí, ella estaba sóla. Al paso de unas horas de trabajo alguien entró en la estancia. Se trataba de Paragus.

- Estimada guerrera Brássica, no había tenido el placer de saludarla y darle la bienvenida a su nuevo cargo. El Rey debe apreciarla mucho, ya que veo le ha asignado unos guardaespaldas personales. Debe tener una mente... brillante... he leido algunos de sus trabajos. - Ella le miró con desprecio. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Su padre le había advertido de él antes de morir. Le dijo que desconfiase de Paragus y de la Reina, así como de cierto guerrero de pelo rojo. Estos eran posiblemente, miembros dela Logia.

- Gracias. No sabía que era aficionado a este tipo de lecturas. - El rió cínicamente.

- Oh, por supuesto que lo soy, todo lo que tenga que ver con Vegetasei es de mi incumbencia. Quizás ignoras que soy el hermano de la difunta Reina... - Ella tomó aire antes de contestar.

- Si, ya lo sabía, su familia es sobradamente conocida. -

- Excelente, veo que le interesa la política. Sin duda el Rey tiene buen gusto... - Ella sintió hervírsele la sangre con ese comentario. - Pero yo no me haría ilusiones, él sólo quiere un heredero adecuado. Sólo le importa eso. - ¿Por qué estaba emponzoñando de esa manera al Rey?. - Ha llegado a mis oidos que no eres demasiado feliz con la proposición del Rey. Comentan que incluso peleaste contra él para evitar ser su compañera. Eso es algo loable por tu parte, el Rey es un guerrero muy poderoso... ¿Sabes?. Yo conocí a tu padre, le apreciaba mucho. Su criterio era muy gentil. - Brássica estaba confundida. ¿Estaba frente un enemigo, o frente un amigo?. - No quisiera ver a su hija sufrir... Si necesitas de mi ayuda para escapar... yo...- Ah, su padre le dijo un modo de probar y descubrir a los malvados miembros de la secta y lo aplicaría.

- Dígame, ¿por qué dice todo esto?. Podría acusarle de traición por ello. No tiene miedo. - Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

- Podría hacerlo, pero se que no lo hará. Además, no tendría credibilidad... el rey pensaría que es una artimaña en su contra, créeme, se muy bien lo que he de decir, se muy bien como influir... además, soy embajador con Freezer, nuestras relaciones son prósperas gracias a mis intervenciones. El Rey no se atrevería a cuestionar mi palabra siendo que el Maestro me aprecia tanto. - Esta respuesta era turbadora... En la mente de Brássica, Vegeta era seguramente el Maestro de la Logia... ¿o no?. No, claro, seguro que no lo era, en caso contrario Paragus no estaría diciendo todo aquello.

- Dime, ¿crees en la fuerza vital?. - Paragus se sorprendió con esa pregunta. - "Padre... espero que funcione de verdad tu pregunta...".

- Creo en la fuerza de las divinidades corporeas... - Pronunció él orgulloso. Ahora era seguro, Páragus era miembro de la Logia. Era uno de los culpables de toda la manipulación existente, el mismo Rey debía estar siendo manipulado. Quizás podría trabajar en ese sentido, luchar de esa manera... quizás... sería arriesgado... pero debía intentarlo...

- Piensa lo que te he dicho. - Paragus se alejó de allí con una sonrisa en los labios. Brássica no gozaba de la confanza del Rey según le habían contado y esa era una gran baza a su favor. Pero... ¿cambiaría eso con el tiempo?. Si aquella inmunda hembra era quien Turles aseguraba... Si ella se negaba a coger su ayuda para huir, si le daba el heredero que necesitaba... todos sus planes serían chafados. No había sido el destino el culpable de todos aquellos hijos débiles, él había administrado veneno a su propia hermana para que sus hijos fueran concebidos con un ínfimo nivel de pelea al nacer... Pero no le sería sencillo llegar hasta Brássica, y si ella seguía avazando sería muy peligroso dejarla influir en el destino de Vegetasei. Si lograba ganarse la confianza de Vegeta, tendría que eliminarla...

-----------------------

La situación era terrible. Ahora no podría salir por las noches a visitar a sus queridos amigos. Escribió una carta a Bardok, tratando de ser lo más positiva posible. No podía decirle su verdadera situación.

_"Estimado guerrero Bardok, _

_Es necesario que un cambio se frague en Vegetasei. Y ese cambio profundo debe partir de entre nosotros mismos. Durante meses le he instruido para que eduque a los de su clase, le enseñé a leer y escribir saiyajin, le mostré piezas de nuestra cultura, vedadas para guerreros de 'clase baja' como lo es usted. Se cuanto de comprometido es todo esto, y cuan peligroso resultaría que se enterasen los adeptos de la 'Logia Suprema', ellos lo dominan todo, y han influido durante siglos en la mismísima familia Real. Nos acusarían de traidores, acabarían con nosotros denunciándonos al Tribunal Sagrado. Ambos sabemos lo que eso significaría, pero es necesario correr estos peligros si queremos que renazca un nuevo Vegetasei, libre de esa hipócrita Organización maldita. Los tiempos han cambiado, y nosotros hemos evolucionado enormemente, no sólo a nivel tecnológico, sino mental. Debemos respetar al Rey Vegeta, es un gran Saiyajin, y hace todo por el bien de su pueblo, durante años pensé que él debía ser la cabeza misma de la Logia, pero ahora se que no es así. Los verdaderos responsables de las injusticias de nuestro pueblo son esas caras que permanecen en la sombra manipulando todo. Estoy muy emocinada al comprobar que nuestro movimiento de liberación se va extendiendo rápidamente. Espero que podamos ver el día en que no existan Saiyajins de primera, segunda, ni tercera clase, el día en que ningún padre tenga que exterminar a su hijo basándose en cuestiones tan inmundas como su escaso nivel de pelea. Todas nuestras luchas a ese respecto, han movido hilos en altas esferas y han logrado, al menos, que esos bebes no sean eliminados, sino enviados a planetas por conquistar. Se que no es mucho, pero la vida de cientos de pequeños saiyajins será salvada. Los Saiyajins no somos unos bárbaros, no somos unos perros de pelea sin alma, como nos considera el maldito Freezer. Tengo miedo del futuro de nuestra raza. Freezer no tendrá reparos en destruirnos en cuanto vea que podemos ser una amenaza para su Imperio. No seríamos los primeros ni los últimos en sufrir esa suerte. Debemos actuar con inteligencia y rapidez para poder afrontar los tiempos difíciles que llegarán tarde o temprano. Creo que él mismo tiene infiltrados dentro de la Logia. Desconfío concretamente de Paragus. Es traicionero, y su corazón parece inundado por una maldad suprema. Pero no podemos acabar con él. Es demasiado poderoso, y además... puede sernos útil para llegar hasta los demás miembros de la Logia._

_Debo comunicarle, que por desgracia, los próximos meses me será imposible volver a encontrarle, me encargaré de infiltrarme en el palacio, será muy arriesgado, pero cuento con cierta protección extra en mi beneficio... Espero poder enviarle otro mensaje con prontitud. Mientras tanto, quiero que tenfa Fe en todo lo que estamos haciendo, y que siga su labor inculcando estas nuevas ideas en nuestros congéneres. _

_Atentamente, Cárrotte. "-_

La guardó dentro de un Libro Sagrado de los Saiyajins. Esa noche burló como pudo a la guardia durante unos segundos. Disponía de apenas dos minutos entre el cambio de guardia. Bajó una torrontera del castillo y localizó a una joven saiyajin de tercera clase.

- Celipa. - Toma este libro y dáselo a Bardok. Dentro tiene un mensaje escrito. Por favor, que no te vea nadie. Debo marcharme enseguida.

Celipa no pudo siquiera contestar porque Brássica había desaparecido.

-------------------------

- No, no debo verlo como una derrota, quizás Zorn tenga razón, quizás esto me ofrece una posibilidad para luchar única. Lucharé por la justicia. Derrotaré a los malvados de la Logia. Seré fuerte, todas las hembras del planeta quisieran estar en mi lugar. Seré la mejor Reina que jamás haya tenido Vegetasei. No, esto no es una derrota, es un paso adelante para la Victoria de la causa que profeso. - Entró en su habitación nuevamente. Por suerte nadie la vió salir ni volver a entrar. Rezó interiormente para que la carta llegase a su destinatario. - Bardok... depende de tí también... continúa la labor... ten fe... - .


	9. Promesa de lealtad

**Linna**, realmente este fic tiene una parte de tristeza, Brássica es una visionaria, pero se encuentra rodeada de un mundo de personajes enfangados en su propio orgullo, en las convicciones de una sociedad injusta, y por supuesto, manipulados por personajes que sólo aspiran a su propio bienestar por encima de todo. Bueno, un abrazo.

**Shadir**, se te está pegando... ¿'compación'?. ¿Es una fusión de Compás y acción?. jajajaja, se te ha caido el avión nuevamente... lo siento, no pude resistirme... WoW. No es común pillarte tres veces seguidas en estas cosas jajaaa. Tienes razón con lo de Sailor Moon, aunque a mi nunca me agradó esa relación rara que tenían Haruka y Michiru, pero bueno, que lesbis eran seguro... seguro... A mi me gustaba esa serie, lo que no me gustaba eran las posturitas, leñes, ¿eran necesarias?. Bueno, se que el Rey te caerá mal por siempre, a mi me inspira lástima porque fue un 'pringao' toda su vida. Sólo el último día de su vida hizo algo medio bien. En fin... lástima. Chaito.

**Darth Maferius**, realmente no es el meor modo de llegar a ser reina y madre, pero lo que cuenta es que llegó a serlo, y que gracias a ella, mi Vegeta de mis amores nació, jiiiii. Bueno, nuestro Vegeta.

**Shadowhao**, espero que terminases tu trabajo de una vez, que lata, 30 páginas, y sobre todo que te pongan un sobresaliente, que te lo mereces, campeón. Animo. Se despide de tí el canal de Historia Vegetaseiana. chaooooooo.

---------------

**Capítulo 8: Promesa de lealtad.**

Atardecía. Tenía que darse prisa si quería tener audiencia con el Rey. Por suerte, ya había recibido a todos los que lo solicitaron esa tarde. Sus dos guardaespaldas la seguían por los amplios pasillos sin mediar palabra. Era odioso ser seguida a todas partes por ellos. Dos guardias custodiaban las puertas de entrada a la Sala del trono.

- Comunique al Rey que la Guerrera Brássica desea tener audiencia con él. - Pronunció ella con voz autoritaria y firme.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y consultaron la lista de audiencias. - Lo lamentamos, pero su audiencia no está inscrita en la lista de esta tarde, tendrá que esperar a la próxima semana. - Contestaron implacablemente.

- Si no quieres acabar carbonizado te sugiero que entres a preguntarle al Rey si es posible que reciba esta audiencia... - El guardia Real la miró con rabia. ¿Qué parte no había entendido aquella muchacha?. Pero de pronto se percató de que estaba siendo escoltada por dos de sus mejores compañeros, ambos pertenecientes a la Guardia Real. Trató de preguntarles con la mirada qué estaba pasando, y ellos asintieron levemente indicándole que no estaba delante de una saiyajin normal y corriente.

Aquel cruce de miradas turbó un poco a los guardianes que decidieron salir de dudas para no meter la pata. - Está bien, lo consultaré. Aguarde un instante. -Uno de ellos entró en la sala, al paso de un minuto las puertas se abrieron, deando ver al Rey y sus dos hombres de confianza, cada uno a un lado: Sullión y Zorn.

Brássica caminó por la sala con decisión. Sus pasos retumbaban en toda la sala. Llegó a la altura del Rey y se arrodilló junto con sus dos guardaespaldas. Aún de rodillas alzó la mirada hacia Vegeta. Frialdad. Eso era lo que delataban sus ojos. Le había dolido seguramente que ella le rechazara, que prefiriese luchar contra él, que no se sintiera atraida siquiera por llegar a tener el puesto de mayor honor en todo Vegetasei. Reina, madre, esposa del guerrero más fuerte. Estaba decepcionado, dolido en su orgullo masculino por haber tenido que vencerla en lucha sagrada para que ella accediera. ¿Qué pasaba con aquella hembra?. Cuando él pasaba por los pasillos de la Corte, todas las saiyains en edad casadera se sonrojaban, muchas de ellas utilizaban miles de argucias para llamar su atención. Vegeta era el amor platónico de buena parte de las mujeres de la Corte. Más de una hembra se le había declarado suspirándo por gozar de uno de sus besos, que jamás obtuvieron. ¿Por qué ella le rechazó cuando la besó?. Debería haber caido rendida ante él. Sin embargo se enfureció. ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso amaba a otro?. Vegeta frunció el ceño divagando en miles de posibilidades. ¿Y ahora qué estaría pensando viniendo a pedirle audiencia de esa manera?. Si le faltaba el respeto nuevamente lo iba a lamentar.

- Majestad. Disculpad mi atrevimiento solicitando audiencia tan de repente. Querría sin embargo, solicitadle hablar a solas. - El Rey se sorprendió con aquella petición. ¿Es que acaso no se había percatado aquella mujer de que la puerta de su habitación conducía a la habitación del Rey?. Aquella puerta estaba abierta cada noche. Si lo que quería era hablar a sólas con él sólo tenía que cruzarla. Sin embargo la curiosidad le pudo, y despidió a los guerreros escolta y consejeros.

Brássica se levantó. Su porte era elegante, majestuoso. Le miró profundamente a los ojos. La frialdad seguía instalada allí, pero un pequeño brillo de extrañeza se leía en aquellas pupilas oscuras. - Majestad, lamento en extremo mi comportamiento del anterior día. Como ha podido averiguar, yo no soy una saiyajin como cualquier otra. Durante años me había negado a unir con ningún macho. He luchado contra la mitad de la Corte, quizás porque soy obstinada y joven, o quizás porque tengo una forma de pensar superior a la de cuantos me habían propuesto hasta el momento. Pero se que no podría aspirar a tener un compañero mejor que usted en todo sentido. Me venció en la lucha sagrada, pero ese no es el motivo por el que he venido aquí. Y se que se preguntará por qué vine a la audiencia y no a su alcoba por la noche. Y la razón es que yo no me entrego a usted como si fuera una mujerzuela, de noche, en una alcoba, sino que me entrego como compañera prometiéndole lealtad, amistad, y una vida de unión. Quiero que confíe en mi. Soy contestona, soy tenaz y llevada a mis ideas, pero mi alma es transparente y pura, y todas estas palabras son verdaderas. - Los ojos del Rey habían dejado de ser fríos en este punto y la escuchaban con atención, sin querer interrumpirla. - Se que me ha elegido porque soy la mejor. Mi mente y mi cuerpo son superiores, soy consciente de estas cualidades, y haré de ellas buen uso. Me prepararé para ser la mejor Reina que jamás haya tenido Vegetasei. Le daré el heredero más fuerte e inteligente. Y permaneceré siempre a su lado, toda mi vida, siendo su compañera. - Unos minutos de silencio eterno y miradas profundas se instalaron en aquella sala iluminada por el rojo fuego del último rayo de sol.

El Rey se levantó de su asiento. - ¿Me prometes lealtad de por vida?. - Brássica contestó con firmeza, con su mano derecha en el corazón, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. - SI. - Vegeta extendió una mano invitándola a subir las escaleras que ascendían al trono. Ella avanzó sin dilación.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron un buen rato a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó al notar como la cola del Rey la había asido por la cintura abrazándola contra él fuertemente. Sin embargo él no hacía nada, no la forzaba a nada, se limitaba a mirarla fíjamente. Era un juego provocativo, no la iba a besar de nuevo, la última vez que la besó ella le rechazó. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Vegeta al verla tan roja y avergonzada. Su cola la apretó más fuerte contra él. Brássica apartó la mirada de sus ojos incapaz de sostenérsela por más tiempo, apoyó sus manos contra el fuerte pecho del rey. Pasados unos minutos se tranquilizó, viendo que él no la forzaba a nada. Su naturaleza curiosa la invitó a explorar el cuerpo de quien habría de ser su compañero. Su mano derecha rozó levemente el musculoso cuello. Luego rozó su perilla, entreteniéndose con los pelos gruesos que la conformaban, divertida por la textura extraña, y aún turbada porque estaba en brazos de quien uniría con ella para siempre. Él no se movió un ápice, dejándola continuar con su recorrido, pero Brássica sintió un leve estremecimiento en él cuando rozó con sus dedos los labios. Comprobó sus ojos rápidamente. Ella misma sintió un estremecimiento al ver su mirada, despojada totalmente de frialdad, ahora cálida. Nunca nadie debió haberle rozado con esa sutileza, jamás debió haber sentido esa forma de actuar tan genuina, tan extraña para su raza, tan transparente e ingenua al mismo tiempo. Ella sonrió y le abrazó del cuello dulcemente sin saber muy bien qué sensación les estaba embargando a ambos haciendo que sus corazones latieran rápido y su piel se encrespara con escalofríos y calor. Y por fin ella le besó. Fue un beso rápido, apenas un piquito en los labios totalmente ingenuo... después de besarle tragó saliba, apartó la mirada e hizo ademán de soltarse de su abrazo. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada, tanto, que su cara era roja por completo. Vegeta rió sonoramente. Ella era tan refrescante, tan sincera y genuina en todo lo que hacía. No la dejó escapar de su asimiento, la rodeó con sus brazos. Brássica se quedó parada, congelada, deseando permanecer así siempre, deseando que no la soltara nunca más. Se armó de valor para volver a mirarle a los ojos, y allí estaba él, con su media sonrisa, observándola divertido y dedicándole una mirada cálida que jamás había visto nadie. Con una mano la tomó de la cintura, elevándola hasta que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura. Con otra mano acarició su cara acercándo sus labios a los de ella. Al principio Brássica permaneció incapaz de reaccionar, sólo juntando sus labios a los de él sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era una sensación tan extraña... Pronto, los labios expertos de Vegeta la conducieron, enseñándole un mundo de sensaciones desconocidas para ella. Permanecieron así mucho rato, besándose sin querer separarse jamás, ideando mil formas de probar sus bocas. Ella se dejó guiar imitando sus movimientos lentos y sensuales. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, aunque la sonrisa de él era más seria.

- Te espero en mi alcoba dentro de dos horas. - Susurró Vegeta en su oido antes de marcharse de la Sala.

-----------------------

Fueron dos horas laaaaargas. Brássica estaba tan nerviosa. ¿Qué le iba a decir?. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?. Tantos libros había leído y ninguno le indicaba qué debía hacer una hembra el día de su unión. Sabía que el ritual de morder el cuello era el que determinaba el compromiso de por vida. Sabía que esa noche cambiaría todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Ella pasaría a ser la compañera del Rey, y pronto sería coronada Reina de Vegetasei. ¿Cómo se las iba a ingeniar para organizar todo?. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Bardok y sus queridos amigos?. No podría salir por las noches como venía haciendo... tendría que planear todo muy bien. ¿Cómo lidiaría con Paragus y la Secta secreta?. ¿Cómo haría para ganarse la confianza del Rey y para influir en él?. ¿Cómo podría efectuar ese cambio que Vegetasei necesitaba?. Todo era muy complicado, pero ahora lo más complicado era lo que iba a pasar en apenas un rato más.

Al paso de una algo más de una hora y media escuchó ruidos de la habitación de al lado. Vegeta había llegado. Ella se sentó en su cama. Se había duchado y aseado nuevamente, se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba unas mallas blancas y una camisola roja. Botas y guantes blancos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el Rey?. ¿Se estaría desnudando?. Brássica se sonrojó imaginando cómo sería desnudo. Repasó mentalmente los libros en los que se narraban detalles de la reproducción saiyain. Podría dar una conferencia al respecto, y no sabía qué hacer. Era desesperante.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, el Rey tomaba una larga ducha.

Las dos horas habían pasado y Brássica, que era muy puntual, decidió entrar en la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y revisó por todas partes, pero Vegeta no estaba. Por un momento sintió ganas de volverse a su habitación, pero en esos instantes la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió el Rey, con una bata de cuerpo completo abrigando su cuerpo mojado después de la ducha.

El sonrió levemente al verla y se paró observándola detenidamente. Ella no sabía bien qué decir o hacer. Si debía inclinarse, o debía permanecer de pié. Sólo hizo una leve reverencia como saludo de respeto, con la mano derecha en el corazón.

- Ven. - Brássica sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar dentro de pecho al escuchar su invitación. Se acercó. - Te has cambiado de ropa. - Rió él rozando con la parte posterior de su mano el torso de ella. - Desvístete. - Ella abrió los ojos sonrojándose de nuevo. Se quitó la ropa lentamente, comenzando por las botas y guantes, luego las mallas, la capa... Ya sólo quedaba la camisola roja, y realmente no se atrevía a quitársela. Vegeta estaba sumamente excitado mirándola todo el rato, imaginando su cuerpo bajo la ropa, desvelando las formas que imaginaba. Ella se quedó parada y le miró con expresión confusa aún sin atreverse a quitarse la camisola. El se despojó de la bata, quedando desnudo por completo para demostrarle que no había problema con que se desnudase. Brássica miró a un lado totalmente avergonzada. - Mírame. - Ella le miró de reojo fiándose en su cuerpo en ese breve instante para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Realmente era muy atractivo. Su cuerpo tan musculoso y fuerte, tan bien formado, y esa mirada tan seductora y penetrante... - Quítate la camisola. - Ella le hizo caso. El vestido se desplomó en el suelo junto con la otra ropa. Brássica permaneció mirando la ropa que antes llevaba puesta con tal de no mirarle ahora que estaban ambos desnudos. Imperceptiblemente cubrió con sus manos su cuerpo desnudo. Sus formas eran femeninas, bien proporcionadas, su pose delicada y nerviosa excitaba aún más a Vegeta, que hacía años que no tomaba a una mujer. El Rey se acercó y la besó de un modo apasionado, permanecieron toda la noche haciendo el amor, y a partir de ese día, las siguientes dos semanas, compartieron la misma cama, y permanecieron mucho tiempo juntos, aunque, a decir verdad, no hablaban demasiado... Sin embargo, Vegeta aún no la había mordido, no habían unido aún cuando Brássica comenzaba a sentir ciertos síntomas delatores de su estado. Durante estas semanas, Zorn fue encargado de enseñarla cuestiones protocolarias importantes que debería acatar una vez ocupase su puesto como Reina.

-------------

- Majestad. Los análisis confirman que está embarazada. - Informó Zorn.

La mirada del Rey se iluminó con las noticias. Lamentaba profundamente no haber unido con ella, hacerla pasar la verguenza de estar embarazada sin haber unido, pero nadie tenía que saber ese detalle, él debía asegurarse antes de hacerla su compañera de que le daría hijos fuertes. Así, si le proporcionaba un hijo débil, no tendría problemas en matarla y buscar una compañera adecuada. Interiormente, no obstante, rezaba para que ese momento no se presentase. Ahora todo debía ser llevado en extremo secreto. Sólo Zorn y Sullión debían saber que ella estaba embarazada, nadie más. Una vez naciera el pequeño, si era realmente fuerte como se esperaba, anunciarían al mismo tiempo el nacimiento del heredero y la coronación de la nueva Reina. No era el procedimiento más honesto, pero tenía que asegurarse de que todo iría bien.

-----------------------

Mientras tanto, Sullión se reunía con Paragus, informándole de las nuevas noticias.

- Debes darle a beber esto. - Dijo el más viejo entregando una poción al consejero del Rey.

- Así lo haré. - Sullión hizo una reverencia y se alejó llevando consigo el veneno. Se trataba de un líquido que no originaría la muerte de Brássica, pero si debilitaría al niño que llevaba dentro, haciendo que naciera con una fuerza escasa. Paragús había utilizado esa misma poción con su propia hermana, la difunta Onionte. Por suerte, ahora contaba con la ayuda de Sullión para cumplir sus deseos.

----------------------


	10. Es bueno tener amigos hasta en el

**Shadir**, realmente tengo un problema con la letra 'j'. Parece que se encasquilla en mi teclado. Es terribleeeeee. Con la velocidad a la que escribo no puedo estar pensando que tengo que dar un golpe a esa tecla para que funcione. Terrible... ops. Ya revisé el capítulo, faltan un montón de J. Mmmmm. Paragus es un malvado terrible, espero que arda en el infierno.

**Linna**, lo de actualizar tan rápido es algo que va en mi temperamento, soy una persona con mucho nervio, muy activa, todo lo que hago lo hago con mucha pasión, de modo que comienzo a escribir y no paro. Además, tengo relativa facilidad para escribir rápido. Un capítulo de unas 2000 palabras puedo escribirlo en apenas una hora, y ese es un tiempo del cual ahora mismo puedo disponer en cualquier rato de ocio que me marco. Pero el secreto de actualizar rapido es escribir la historia cuando la tengas en tu cabeza perfilada completamente. Si te pones a escribir sin saber que va a pasar es imposible actualizar rápido. En cambio, cuando tienes la idea clara, puedes actualizar a velocidad de vértigo. Es sencillo, pruebalo y verás.

**Shadow**, ya ves que al final la historia ha dado un giro sorpresivo... con Sullian jejejeje. Oye, felicitaciones, así que casi te sacaste la nota máxima... eres buen estudiante según parece. Excelente. Sigue así.

**Capítulo 10: Es bueno tener amigos hasta en el infierno.**

Brássica entró en la sala del trono escoltada por sus hasta ahora inseparables guardaespaldas. Ya estaba de 7 meses de embarazo, duración máxima de la gestación de una hembra saiyain. Llegó hasta el Rey y realizó una reverencia con pose seria.

- Dejadnos sólos. - Convino Vegeta. Ella sonrió un poco cuando vió que se marcharon todos. Entonces corrió hasta él y se besaron largamente. El la separó un poco y la miró unos instantes. Realmente se sentía feliz con ella, aún sin comprender siquiera por qué se sentía así. Después de tantos años unido a Onionte, alguien que amargó su existencia profundamente con su caracter agrio y frío, sentir el calor del corazón de la joven que había elegido era reconfortante. Sin duda había hecho una gran elección. - Deberías descansar, ya casi estás cumplida. -

- Me siento muy bien... - Dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándose al fuerte cuerpo de Vegeta.

Pero entonces un pesar la sobrevino. Estaba embarazada, pero no habían unido. Había que remediar eso. Se sentó sobre las rodillas de Vegeta, que estaba sentado en el enorme trono. El la abrazó con una sonrisa pícara. Ella le besó y retiró su armadura por la parte del cuello. El Rey besó su cuello excitado por el momento, pero entonces recordó que no debía unir con ella hasta confirmar que le daría un heredero fuerte, así que la aleó de si un poco. - Será mejor que no continues incitándome, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hacer esto. - Diplomacia pura en alguien que de diplomacia tenía poca.

- ¿Por qué?. - Brássica frunció el ceño. El le estaba dando largas y aquello no era buena señal. No era la primera vez que había rechazado unirla, pero lo había dirigido todo sutilmente.

- ¿Es que no ves que estamos en la sala del trono? - Gruñó él.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que esta noche uniremos por fin, ¿o tampoco será el momento, ¿o no será el lugar adecuado la cama que compartimos cada noche?. - Vegeta frunció el ceño ante sus insolentes comentarios.

- Modera tu lenguaje. - Gritó de nuevo.

- NO. No pienso moderar mi lenguaje, llevo a nuestro hijo dentro de mí y lo menos que merezco por tu parte es sinceridad. Pensé que un Rey no le tenía miedo a nada. ¿Acaso tienes miedo a serme sincero?. - Diablos, qué mujer tan testaruda podía resultar ser. Llevada a sus ideas, dulce y salvaje al mismo tiempo.

- Esta bien. - Brássica permaneció de pié delante de él esperando la explicación. El le dedicó una mirada extraña. - Cuando accediste a ser mi compañera, no accediste a serlo de cualquier saiyajin. Yo soy el Rey de todos los Saiyajins y me debo a mi reino. Debo dar a Vegetasei un heredero digno de serlo. El más fuerte jamás nacido. Ese debe ser el Príncipe. Onionte no pudo darme hijos fuertes, sin embargo espero de tí que el hijo que llevas cumpla las espectativas previstas. No obstante, lamento decirte que no podemos unir hasta que haya nacido el heredero. Cuando se compruebe su fuerza, se celebrará también nuestra unión y la coronación tuya como Reina de Vegetasei. - Brássica hizo una pausa tratando de codificar lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Entonces... ¿yo sólo soy un ensayo?. ¿Qué pasa si el bebé que nace no cumple las espectativas previstas?. - Vegeta la miró con frialdad y rabia.

- Tendrá que cumplirse con las leyes sagradas, y será eliminado. - Brássica quiso partir en dos allí mismo el trono, pero se contuvo, tenía que actuar con más inteligencia.

- Por eso todo es tan secreto y todo ha debido llevarse con tanta... discrepción... ¿no?. -

- Exacto, y espero que lo comprendas. -

- Si, lo comprendo perfectamente, pero quiero tu compromiso de que si el hijo que llevo dentro no cumple las espectativas, nos dearás marchar a ambos lejos de este planeta. -

- Brássica, sabes muy bien que eso que estás pidiendo es imposible. Sólo puede haber un heredero, sería un deshonor dejar que un hijo mío vagara por el Universo demostrando ser un débil y patético insecto. - Ella contuvo su rabia interior. Durante estos meses había logrado influir en el Rey haciendo que surgieran algunas reformas importantes. No había logrado tanto como ella quería, pero si seguía así, en apenas unos 10 años más habrá logrado muchos de los obetivos previstos. Además, aún cuando el Rey no le dejara continuar mucho más allá de lo que ella había previsto, Brássica se encargaría de educar a su hijo convenientemente para que él mismo obrase aquellos cambios necesarios. Así pues tenía que ser astuta y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos si quería salirse con la suya.

- Está bien, se que eres un buen Rey, y se que harás lo mejor para Vegetasei, yo sólo aspiro a ser tan buena reina como lo eres tú. - Dijo ella con firmeza y suavidad. - Será un niño fuerte, lo siento dentro de mi pateándome cada noche. Casi no puedo dormir con tantos golpes que me da. - Vegeta sonrió levemente al escuchar aquellas grandes noticias. - Siente. - Ella se acercó y volvió a sentarse en sus rodillas. Cogió la gran mano del Rey y la colocó en su vientre abultado. Vegeta se sentía reacio a aquellas acciones, pero la curiosidad le podía en comprobar si era cierto que su hijo era fuerte. Después de unos segundos de dilación posó su mano y notó aquellos fuertes movimientos. Realmente Onionte nunca le había realizado una observación similar. Durante sus embarazos se limitaba a quejarse de su penoso estado y de no poder combatir, que era lo único que ella deseaba hacer.

-----------------

Brássica se alejó topándose con Sullian de pronto. - Debo hablar contigo a solas... - Dijo él en tono serio conduciéndola a una habitación solitaria mientras que ordenaba a los escoltas esperar a las puertas de la misma.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó ella con algo de suspicacia por la extraña situación.

Los ojos de Sullian eran poco expresivos. No había manera de adivinar qué podía estar pensando. - Debe saber que corren un gran peligro, usted y el hijo del Rey. - Brássica cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño. Le iba a descubrir lo que era un Tsufur. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?. Ella ya sabía eso. Si el niño nacía débil tendría que huir lejos de allí para proteger a su hijo.

- ¿Ah si, ¿y eso por qué?. - Preguntó tratando de fingir candidez.

Sullian la miró con expresión contrariada por su contestación tan poco preocupada. Después de unos instantes en los cuales dudó si hablar o no... - Escuche bien, llevo meses protegiéndola aunque usted no es consciente de ello. Existe una secta secreta que domina Vegetasei. - Ahora si que captó total atención en Brássica. - Me ordenaron darle un veneno para que su hijo naciera débil, de modo que el Rey les eliminase a ambos al nacer, yo aseguré que se lo había dado, pero no lo hice, por supuesto. Estoy infiltrado en su Logia. Pero cuando nazca el niño y comprueben que no es débil intentarán matarlo. Debía avisarla. Ya no puedo protegerla más que esto, sería peligroso si nos vieran hablar en estos momentos. -

- ¿Por qué no delatas quienes son?. Yo te ayudaré. Hablaremos con el Rey, el confía en tí, Zorn también te apoyaría y... - Sullian parecía nervioso.

- Déjeme hacer a mi. De momento lo que importa es la seguridad del Príncipe. Sólo eso. Tenga cuidado. Estoy reuniendo pruebas contra los implicados, aún no puedo desvelar todo esto, sólo conseguiría que sucediera una masacre silenciosa, ellos no uegan limpio, no tienen honor, no luchan como saiyains, utilizan pociones y venenos para lograr sus obetivos, se mueven en las sombras, invaden todos los ámbitos con sus influencias, y tu eres su obstáculo principal, aunque aún no se el motivo. Supongo que tienen miedo de que influyas con tus ideas sobre el Rey opacando las suyas. No podemos seguir hablando. -

- ¿Y mi guardia personal?. ¿No hablarán?. -

- No, yo mismo les seleccioné, se bien que no están metidos en la Logia y me son leales tanto como lo son al Rey. Tenga cuidado con los médicos, tengo sospecha de que puedan intentar hacerle algo al niño o a usted. - Dijo saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

- Ya hablaremos tú y yo Sullión... Me vienes llovido del cielo, juntos acabaremos con esa maldita Logia del mal. - Musitó para sí Brássica llena de rabia.

----------------------

Esa misma tarde comenzó a sentirse agotada. Caminó hasta su habitación y los dolores de parto empezaron rápidamente. Sin embargo no quiso avisar a nadie, daría a luz sóla, así, si no era suficientemente fuerte huiría con su hijo, no permitiría que lo matasen. Sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer. Sacó de la mesita de noche un cuchillo y mordió el mango de madera apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor sin emitir sonido alguno. Después de una hora, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, vino al mundo un pequeño bebé. Su pelo era puntiagudo, castaño y su ceño similar al de Vegeta, sólo que con las facciones algo más finas heredadas de su madre. Brássica cortó el cordón umbilical con el cuchillo, que previamente cauterizó con un rayo de ki de su mano. El niño comenzó a llorar y ella lo abrazó para evitar que fuera escuchado. Sintió un golpe en su puerta. - Quiero estar sola, no deseo ser molestada en estos instantes. - Dijo con el tono de voz más despreocupado que pudo. El manillar de la puerta fue dejado nuevamente en su posición. Rapidamente dirigió al bebé para amamantarlo calmando sus llantos en ese instante. Se levantó aún casi sin fuerzas para asearlo un poco. Cuando estaba listo tomó su scuter aún con las manos temblorosas temiendo que no fuera tan fuerte como se esperaba y midió su fuerza. - Imposible... -

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente dejando ver la figura del Rey bastante enojado, seguido de Sullian y Zorn. Los primeros llantos del bebé fueron escuchados por el fino oido saiyajin de uno de los guardaespaldas, y había avisado corriendo. De hecho el Rey esperaba algo así de parte de Brássica y había alertado a los guardias de avisarle inmediatamente si escuchaban algo extraño. Ella le recibió con una sonrisa. el Rey supo que eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Zorn sonrió también. - Majestad, su hijo supera con creces las espectativas previstas. - Sullian miró a Brássica y asintió levemente como queriendo felicitarla por haber llevado el parto con ese secreto y valentía. La sala médica estaba comprada al completo por la Logia.

Vegeta y Brássica quedaron sólos con el niño. El Rey tomó el scuter de ella y comprobó el mismo que era cierto. Su hijo tenía un poder increiblemente alto, más de lo que podía haber esperado jamás.

-----------------------


	11. Brássica versus Páragus

**Shadow**, ya ves que nació Vegeta, y ahora, en este capítulo, descubriremos el origen del odio de Páragus hacia la familia Real y la raza Saiyajin. Espero que te guste.

**Shadir**, me encantó encontrarte en el foro, fue genial hablar un poco contigo e intercambiar vocablos, ya te di un adelantoncito de este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes... hasta pronto.

**Linna**, todo a su tiempo... la Logia actúa desde las sombras, recuerda eso... pero te adelanto, que el máximo representante de la Logia no es Páragus como cabría esperar sino otro... y es un personaje conocido... jejeje.

**Darth Maferius**, espero que no te de un infarto con la acción de este capítulo, mira que aquí si que hay sobresaltos!. Besitos guapa.

----------------------------------

**Capítulo 11: Brássica versus Páragus.**

El pequeño príncipe apenas tenía unas horas de vida. Los preparativos para anunciarle se hicieron a toda prisa. Al mismo tiempo, se organizó la ceremonia de ascensión al trono de la nueva reina Brássica.

Ella, no obstante, optó por no separarse de su bebé en un sólo segundo. Después de idas y venidas de doncellas de palacio, cuando pudo quedarse a solas nuevamente con su pequeño, se puso a observarlo más detenidamente. Tenía ese ceño tan parecido a su padre. Sin embargo, poseía esas facciones finas que heredó de ella. El pequeño Vegeta miraba extasiado esos ojos azules que habrían de grabarse para siempre en los suyos, oscuros como el azabache. - Eres mi hijo, recuerda siempre eso... un día harás que todo cambie. Utilizarás tu gran fuerza para vencer al mal. Mi niño amado... - Brássica lo abrazó fuertemente, con decisión, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Serás un fuerte e inteligente guerrero. - Realmente ella no había pensado en las consecuencias que podría tener aquel día en su vida. Pero sin lugar a dudas, se había expuesto bajo el pseudónimo de Carrotte, instruyendo en doctrinas contrarias a las leyes saiyan a los guerreros de tercera clase. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la vieran aparecer como la nueva Reina?. - Y yo siempre estaré orgullosa de tí. - Estaba rodeada de enemigos, y aún no gozaba de la confianza absoluta del Rey. No tenía miedo, a pesar de haber sido advertida de ser blanco preferente de la Logia. No le temblaba el alma si hubiera de morir horriblemente, o si perpetraran una trama en su contra haciendola valer como traidora del Reino. No era una cobarde, y no lloraba por eso, lloraba porque deseaba tanto vivir para hacer justicia, deseaba tanto criar a su hijo, derrotar la maldad y la desidia oscura que habitaba entre las sombras... Deseaba tantas cosas y se sentía tan indefensa. Ahora comprendía a su padre. Leer todos aquellos libros era su protección, pero aún así. ¿Podría ella protegerse con sus conocimientos de alguien como Paragus que también había leido esos libros?. ¿Podría ella vencerle siendo él más experimentado en las lides de la vida, y siendo él más poderoso?.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió sobresaltándola. Su hijo se aferró a ella mirando el origen del disturbio. El Rey caminó dentro con una media sonrisa en sus labios, vestía su traje de gala. Brássica, también estaba vestida de gala mientras sostenía al pequeño príncipe entre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - Vegeta la miró intrigado analizando por qué habría de sentirse triste el día del nacimiento de su hijo y de su presentación como Reina.

- Yo... sólo... es la emoción. - Dijo volviendo a guardar la compostura y poniendo el ceño fuerte puramente saiyajin que ella poseía.

Sin mediar palabra, el Rey tomó al niño de sus brazos sosteniéndolo lejos de él y analizándolo fríamente. - ¿Qué haces?. - Gruñó ella con la mirada iracunda.

- Estará en manos de Nappa, no te preocupes. Después dejaré que lo tengas. - Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del monarca, le excitaba verla tan enojada.

- ¿Nappa?. ¿Ese bruto descerebrado?. NO. Exijo que lo cuide Zorn durante la ceremonia. - Vegeta sonrió nuevamente. Estaba de muy buen humor así que pasaría por alto sus insolencias y la complacería.

- Bien, por hoy dejaré que sea así... - Advirtió seriamente mirándola de reojo. Abrió la puerta.

- Zorn. Te encomiendo su seguridad durante la ceremonia. - El guerrero cogió al bebé con una gota de sudor. Realmente nunca había sostenido un niño. Se sonrojó furiosamente frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba que Sullión se dió vuelta para que no le viera reir entre dientes. La situación era bien cómica. Uno de los guerreros más poderosos, y además consejero del Rey, haciendo de niñera.

El Rey volvió a cerrar la puerta ignorando las reacciones suscitadas y se volvió hacia Brássica encontrándola en pose rabiosa por haberle quitado su bebé. - Bien. - Rió divertido.

- ¿De qué te ries?. - Rugió ella nuevamente como una madre leona.

- Creo que tú y yo tenemos una pequeña cuenta pendiente por resolver... - Vegeta afirmó los pasos hasta ella, quien le miró un tanto aturdida por lo que habia dicho.

Vegeta le retiró el traje a la altura del cuello con un gesto apasionadamente violento y abrazándola fuertemente la mordió. Ella emitió un gemido casi animal al sentir la herida de su cuello, luego sintió desatarsele sus instintos más salvajes. Imitándole, sedienta de su sangre, retiró el traje de él y le mordió al mismo tiempo. Vegeta la abrazó más intensamente al sentirla lamer la sangre que corría por su herida. Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que la sangre dejó de manar, y las heridas fueron cicatrizadas con la saliba de sus lenguas electrizadas aún por la excitación animal sentida. Cuando se separaron se miraron lárgamente a los ojos, como queriendo adivinarse mutuamente el interior, sólo que ambos ocultaban cosas el uno al otro, y no se abrieron el alma, como hubiera cabido esperar tras el ritual de unión.

- Ha llegado el momento de que conozcan a la nueva Reina de Vegetasei. - Ambos salieron de la habitación en pose decidida. Zorn y Sullian los siguieron escoltándolos hasta la sala del trono, que había sido adornada para la ceremonia.

El consejo de ancianos estaba situado a los lados del trono. El Rey caminó dentro de la sala y se situó en su lugar, presidiendo la escena. Sullian y Zorn, que portaba el bebé eb brazos, entraron en la sala pero se quedaron en la puerta. Sólo los miembros de la nobleza estaban presentes a los laterales presenciando la ceremonia en silencio absoltamente sepulcral. Brássica avanzó hasta el centro de la gran sala, colocandose justo frente al Rey y el Tribunal. Se arrodilló esperando las palabras del más anciano.

- ¿Quién presenta a esta mujer?. - El Rey se levantó.

- Yo la presento. - Dijo Vegeta en voz alta.

- Deberá demostrar que es digna de lo que aspira. - Volvió a hablar el más anciano.

- Lo demostraré y si no soy digna, aceptaré la muerte que me espera. - Las palabras, expresadas en ese idioma saiyajin tan sonoro y rotundo retumbaban entre las paredes y los techos mezclándose con el sonido de las respiraciones contenidas de los presentes.

- ¿Alguien la desafía?. - El silencio se sembró en la sala.

- YO. - Paragus alzó el paso dejando atónitos a los presentes.

- ¿El motivo de tu desafío?. - Preguntó el Rey con mirada fija llena de odio.

- Cumplir la voluntad de mi difunta hermana Onionte, anterior Reina de Vegetasei. - Contestó con firmeza y una sonrisa en los labios. Vegeta gruñó interiormente, hasta en esos momentos, después de muerta, Onionte pretendía amargarle la existencia. Paragus era un guerrero demasiado poderoso. Podría ser capaz de vencer a Brássica en combate y matarla en el acto. Pero de algún modo eso ya no debía tener importancia, porque el heredero estaba asegurado. Lo extraño era que esa situación resultaba encolerizarle demasiado. No quería que la matasen, pero no podía negar un desafío basado en un fundamento tan poderoso.

- Se acepta. - Dijo volviendo a sentarse y evitando mirar a Brássica.

- El Tribunal Sagrado acepta el desafío del guerrero Paragus. - La voz del anciano congeló el corazón de todos, no pudieron evitar realizar una exhalación colectiva. Los ojos de Brássica brillaron intensamente, su expresión se hizo más firme y severa.

- Guerrera Brássica. ¿Aceptas el desafío o te retiras sin honor?. - Preguntó el anciano.

Brássica quedó pensativa unos instantes. Existían dos posibilidades. La primera era luchar a muerte contra Paragus. Si vencía ascendería al trono y derrotaría a uno de sus peores enemigos a la vez. Si perdía encontraría la muerte a sus manos. El problema era que ella estaba débil después del parto, había perdido mucha de su forma física con los meses de embarazo, y por otro lado Paragus era unos de los machos más fuertes de Vegetasei, además de sanguinario. ¿Podría vencerle?. Las posibilidades eran remotas y casi nulas en esas condiciones. La segunda opción era rendirse. Pero si se rendía, su honor quedaría mancillado, sería relegada al estatus de esclava, y con mucha suerte, el Rey la reclamaría, aunque dadas las circunstancias, ni siquiera la reclamaría porque habiendo probado su deshonra como guerrera no sería digna de ello, con lo cual, seguramente, y dado que era una hembra, acabaría siendo esclava de Paragus o algún otro que la reclamase. La situación no era demasiado halagueña. Seguramente iba a morir, pero no había otro camino.

- ACEPTO. - Gritó ella con la mirada en el infinito y una media sonrisa en sus labios. De algún modo se esperaba que sucediera algo así. Presentía que muy pronto intentarían matarla, y ningún modo mejor que este para lograrlo, y más aún, de modo legal.

El más anciano de la nobleza de Vegetasei, recitó el texto del Libro Sagrado de los Saiyajins.

"Sea el desafío

que valiente aceptaron

la gloria de sus sangres

su fuerza y honor.

Si la victoria te aguarda

seas ungido y vanagloriado.

Si la derrota te encuentra

seas por siempre despreciado,

muere entonces con honor

o acepta tu destino."

Brássica y Paragus fueron conducidos hasta una gran grada, que estaba repleta de saiyajins que gritaban y vociferaban enloquecidos por el espectáculo que iban a presenciar. No se daba nunca, que dos miembros de la nobleza de Vegetasei luchasen públicamente a muerte, y menos aún, se producía, que uno de esos guerreros fuera la hermosa joven que pretendía ser la futura Reina de Vegetasei.

El Rey tomó asiento en el palco de honor de las gradas. Al sonido de unas trompetas, todos lo saiyajins se cuadraron con una mano al pecho en pose de honor para con su monarca, el cual alzó las manos hacia ellos en pose magestuosa, obteniendo gritos de jolgorio ante su saludo. Los miembros del Tribunal Sagrado, tomaron asiento a los lados del palco Real.

En el centro, Brássica estaba frente a Paragus. Zorn, dejando al pequeño príncipe en manos de Nappa avanzó hasta Brássica y cogió una daga que estaba clavada en el centro de la arena. Tomó la daga y con ella realizó un corte en la mano de Brássica, del cual comenzó a brotar sangre de inmediato. Antes de separarse le susurró una valiosa información.

- Ataca a su rodilla izquierda. - Ella se despojó de su capa haciendo como que no había escuchado nada y se la entregó susurrándole igualmente mientras la capa ondeaba ocultando sus rostros. - No te separes del Príncipe, intentarán matarlo. - Después de decir esto lamió la sangre de su mano entrando en una especie de trance con la realización del ritual sagrado previo a la batalla. Se decía, que este ritual aumentaba la fuerza de combate.

Sullian tomó ahora la daga y efectuó el corte en la mano de Paragus, de igual modo anterior. Páragus cerró su puño después de entregar su capa a Sullian y su sangre fue a parar a la arena. Seguidamente lamió la herida acrecentada por haber cerrado el puño de esa manera, siendo imbadido por los mismos sentimientos exaltados que su contrincante.

La daga fue dejada nuevamente clavada en el centro, y ambos maestros de desafío se apartaron de los combatientes, subiendo al palco Real, y situándose al lado del Rey junto con Nappa, que sostenía al pequeño Príncipe.

Un silencio sepulcral se sembró en las gradas esperando el primer ataque. Ambos combatiendes no se movían, se miraban a los ojos firmemente tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Paragus sonreía, y Brássica de pronto soltó una carcajada inesperada hasta por el Rey.

- Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes bastardo. - Soltó ella de sopetón dejando atordido a Paragus por la declaración. ¿Cómo pretendía ganarle si ella estaba débil y desentrenada?.

El puño se enterró en su mandívula enviándolo a volar para caer pesadamente en la arena. El público gritó entusiasmado.

Paragus se comenzó a reir mientras se levantaba. - No está mal... pero deberías probar... ESTO. -

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le encajó un puño justo en los ovarios, aún resentidos por el parto de unas horas atrás. Brássica se derrumbó en el suelo presa del horrible dolor, pero sujetó el pie de Paragus antes de que le alcanzase la cara, y con una llave magistral, torció la pierna derecha de Paragus infringiendo una lupsación en la rodilla derecha, de la cual le había advertido Zorn, por suerte. Ahora las tornas se cambiaron, y fue él, quien reviviendo una vieja lesión, se desplomó en el suelo sujetando su rodilla.

Brássica se levantó recuperándose del golpe anterior a la par que Páragus, y de nuevo quedaron observándose.

- Vas a morir perra. - Susurró él.

- Deberías cuidar esa rodilla, parece que te has lastimado un poco. ¿Necesitas una vendita o algo? - Contestó ella burlonamente.

Paragus evitó lanzarse contra ella conteniendo su furia. Esa provocación pretendía sacarlo de sus casillas, y él era demasiado inteligente como para permitir que le ganara el instinto a su inteligencia.

- ¿ Deberíamos pedirle a Cárrotte que me cure?. - Susurró haciendo que Brássica quedase congelada incapaz de sostener el brutal ataque que siguió a ese comentario. Una serie de golpes comenzaron a marearla por todas partes del cuerpo. Estaba a su merced. Parecía no cansarse de golpearla una y otra vez.

El Rey, junto con sus dos consejeros, permanecían impasibles, pero interiormente sentían una rabia inmunda contra el autor de semejante paliza. No sólo quería matarla, sino que quería hacerla sufrir, golpearla hasta que muriese de dolor.

En las gradas, Celipa, Bardok, y otros tantos que habían concido a Carrotte, la reconocieron sin saber muy bien qué pensar siquiera. Ella estaba allí, luchando contra otro noble... ¿Estaba allí por voluntad propia?. Ellos sabían ya que ella era una noble, que que fuera la elegida para ser futura reina era inverosimil, no cabía en sus mentes siquiera.

- "Pero a quién tenemos allí... ¿no es esa la estúpida niñita que decía llamarse Cárrotte... ? Jajajajaa. Esta información vale oro... y el maldito de Paragus tan sólo me dió migajas por ella... pero no importa, porque se quien me pagará mejor..." Jajajaja. - Turles se alejó del lado de su hermano riendose en alto, para seguir la pelea algo más de cerca.

Cárrotte estaba en el suelo siendo pateada una y otra vez en sus ovarios. Un charco de sangre desagarraba la arena pálida sobre la que estaba retorciéndose. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de la que fue para ella como una hermana: Cárrotte. Su amiga, su familia. La imagen de su madre rozó sus pensamientos. Los ojos melancólicos y aún firmes de su padre aquella noche que se despidió de ella a sabiendas de que iban a morir. ¿Y ahora iba a morir ella?. Sin poder cumplir todo lo que debía cumplir... sin poder siquiera despedirse de su pequeño hijo recien nacido, sin esperanza para sus ideales, a manos de aquel malvado que seguramente había sido el que ordenó el asesinato de sus padres. El hermano de la maldita Reina Onionte, que mató a su hermana sólo porque la ayudó a levantarse...

Paragus se separó de ella dejando el cuerpo casi sin vida en el suelo. Se dirigió hasta el centro de la arena y tomó la daga con la que habría de efectuar el golpe de gracia.

La imagen del terrible suceso de hacía años la asaltó de repente. Aquel día que llegó por primera vez la nave de Freezer. Es como si pudiera observar la escena de nuevo, vivirla nuevamente. Freezer alejándose de allí y la Reina que se acercó hasta donde ellas estaban. Su reverencia de respeto y Cárrotte que se caía de culo, provocando la comicidad del momento una risa infantil. Su mano, tendiéndose hasta la pequeña mano de su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse... El sol acariciando sus caras sonrientes y sus ojos cristalinos confiandose la una en la otra. Luego... su mano teñida de sangre... Cárrotte muerta mientras que Onionte reía, con esa risa diabólica... la misma risa que Páragus tenía en ese momento. La muchedumbre gritaba, todo giraba a su alrededor. La imagen de Cárrotte muriendo se repetía con una espiral imparable en su cerebro, y de pronto, una fuerza interior estalló dentro de ella haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran más azules aún de lo que eran. Justo cuando Páragus pretendía asestarle el golpe de gracia ella abrió los ojos y clavó su puño en su estómago atravesándolo en el acto.

Páragus se desplomó en el suelo envuelto en un charco de sangre. Todos los presentes emitieron un Ohhh colectivo, seguido de gritos de exaptación tremendos por la emoción del combate.

Brássica tomó la daga arrebatándola de las manos de Páragus, el cual era incapaz de moverse por el golpe asestado permaneciendo en el suelo tirano. Ella alzó el filo del cuchillo... estaba sobre él a punto de asestarle el golpe final, pero de pronto Páragus le tiró arena a los ojos.

- Bastardo. - Gritó ella tratando de alcanzarle a ciegas con la daga y heriendole de nuevo en la pierna derecha.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó Paragus sintiendo el filo del cuchillo seccionando sus músculos. Ella levantó el cuchillo y lo volvió a hundir nuevamente en el mismo lugar. - AHHHHHHHH. - El nuevo grito de dolor inundó la escena entre los gritos del público.

En el Palco Real, se leían 3 medias sonrisas en los rostros del Rey y sus dos consejeros. En las gradas, Turles, Celipa y los demás, sonreían también esperando el final del combate y la victoria de Cárrotte.

Pero de pronto sucedió lo más inesperado, algo que nadie esperó siquiera escuchar. Brássica sacó la daga de la pierna de él, y se la puso en la garganta para dar el golpe de gracia.

- PIEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD. - Páragus suplicó por su vida.

Brássica miró hacia el Tribunal Sagrado, sin saber bien qué iba a pasar ahora. Lo que acababa de hacer Páragus era terrible. Un saiyajin jamás suplica por su vida. Los miembros del Tribunal se habían levantado al completo con aquella acción. La grada entera había enmudecido.

- GUERRERO PÁRAGUS. - Gritó el más viejo.

- ERES UN DESHONOR PARA LA RAZA SAIYAJIN. A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO, SERÁS DESHEREDADO DE TU SANGRE Y SERÁS CONSIDERADO UN INSECTO MISERABLE E INDIGNO. COMO TAL QUE ERES, VIVIRÁS CON TU VERGUENZA DE POR VIDA. NO MORIRÁS, PERO SERÁS CONDENADO AL DESTIERRO, Y SI ALGUNA VEZ ALGUIÉN DE NUESTRA RAZA TE VIERA, SERÁS ANIQUILADO SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA. ARRESTADLE. -

La grada al completo comenzó a abuchearle mientras era sacado a rastras de la arena de combate. Brássica caminó al centro y se arrodilló ante el Rey y el Tribunal.

- ¿Alguien más osa desafiarla?. - Gritó el Rey. El silencio se proclamó en todas partes.

- Has demostrado ser digna de ascender al trono, guerrera Brássica, desde ahora, serás llamada REINA DE VEGETASEI. - La muchedumbre gritó victorias.

Zorn y Sullián bajaron a la arena para ayudarla a salir, y llevarla a un tanque de regeneración ya que estaba en un estado lamentable. Sin embargo ella negó su ayuda y caminó con decisión hasta que no estuvo fuera de la vista de todos. el Rey le salió al encuentro. La miró a los ojos y sonrió. Ella no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, y se desmayó en los brazos de Vegeta. El pequeño príncipe alzó una mano para tocarla comenzando a gimotear, pero el Rey enseguida le miró severamente haciendo que el bebé parase sus llantos y frunciera el ceño sosteniéndole la mirada. - Llevad a la Reina a una cámara de regeneración. VAMOS. - Gritó Vegeta a los guardias personales de la Reina.

------------------------

Horas después, una muchedumbre de saiyajins aguardaba la salida de la familia Real. En primera fila se encontraba la élite de Vegetasei, vestidos todos con sus mejores galas. Un poco más atrás, en esa misma muchedumbre que se concentraba en una gran plaza, estaban situados los saiyajins de segunda clase, y al final del todo, los de tercera clase, con poses más barriobajeras, aunque igualmente altaneras.

Todos gritaron furiosamente palabras de alavanza al Rey que apareció en un balcón del palacio. Su voz resonó en toda la ciudad como el sonido de un trueno.

- Mis leales súbditos. Hoy celebramos la ascensión al Trono de la nueva Reina de Vegetasei: Brássica. - Ella salió junto al Rey, su traje era blanco al completo, consistente en un traje de combate, con armadura especialmente diseñada y una capa color dorada. Los múltiples adornos de oro relucían dando destellos en todas direcciones y deslumbrando en belleza y porte a los presentes. Todos se arrodillaron para presentarle los respetos. Interiormente, sin embargo, ella hubiera querido gritarles que se levantasen.

- Pero hoy será recordado entre todos los días, como el día en que nació el heredero al trono Saiyajin, el Príncipe de Vegetasei: Vegeta - El enjambre de saiyajins gritaron exaltados de modo ensordecedor. Parecía que el planeta al completo retumbase con aquellos gritos. Zorn entregó el niño a Brássica, el Rey lo tomó de ella y lo alzó para mostrarlo a todos. Los scuters de los presentes se activaron llenos de curiosidad por el nivel de pelea que debía tener el príncipe.

- Ahhh. - Se escuchó una voz de asombro colectivo y unos murmullos. Realmente era impensable que un niño naciera con ese nivel de pelea. Enseguida se escucharon de nuevo gritos ensordecedores que demostraban la alegría por el evento.

- Bardok no podía siquiera moverse. Cárrotte... ¿De verdad ella sería la nueva reina?. Ahora comprendía el sentido de aquella carta que le envió. A su lado, varios de los guerreros de tercera clase se dirigieron a él. Se habían percatado de lo mismo y se preguntaban qué iba a pasar ahora. Algunos tenían miedo de que todo hubiera sido una trama para encontrar servidores desleales del Rey, otros se sintieron defraudados, porque la persona que les indicaba que todos debían ser tratados igual estaba asomada en un balcón, envuelta en oro, vestida de gala, y permitiendo que todos se arrodillasen ante ella. No obstante, y en el fondo de sus corazones, todos esperaban que aquella chica que les hizo creer en una esperanza, hubiera sido sincera, y realmente cambiase en algo la sociedad que había sido establecida.

Esa noche fue fiesta en Vegetasei. La cual se prolongó tres días y tres noches, gozándose en ese tiempo de espectáculos de luchas.

-----------------

Horas después...

- Maldito estúpido. ¿Por qué el príncipe tiene ese poder de pelea?. ¿Es que acaso no cumpliste con lo que te encarguaron?. - Sullión y una sombra misteriosa estaban en una sala de palacio. Era de noche y no había demasiada iluminación.

- Se lo dí, pero debía de ser inmune al veneno. - Pronunció tranquilamente.

- Debería acabar contigo por haber fallado. - La sombra tocaba su anillo nerviosamente y esta acción no pasaba desapercibida para Sullión.

- Yo cumplí con lo que se me asignó, si ha fallado esa estúpida poción que creó Paragus no es culpa mía. - Contestó tranquilamente.

- Supongamos... que es cierto eso y que la poción no funcionó... te pediré una prueba de lealtad, y esta vez espero que no falles... - Los ojos de la sombra brillaron en la oscuridad. - Como consejero del Rey que eres, tendrás que convencerle para que envíe a Brássica lejos, a una misión de conquista... si fallas también en esta ocasión, tendrás que matarla. ¿Has comprendido?. - Sullion asintió con su pose inexpresiva.

- Espero que no olvidases que yo estoy por encima del bien y del mal. Te conviene estár a bien conmigo y... con los otros... - La voz melosa y severa cortaba el alma como una afilada cuchilla.

- Se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer. Cumpliré mi asignación. - Diciendo esto, Sullión se marchó a su estancia. Caminó por los pasillos lleno de rabia. Pero de momento no podía manejar las cosas mejor de lo que lo estaba haciendo. La Logia tenía poder suficiente para asesinar al Rey, a la Reina, y al Príncipe si quisieran y tomar el trono, pero si no lo hacían era porque deseaban hacerlo todo del modo más sutil. Siempre actuaban en la oscuridad. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba entre la espada y la pared, porque si no actuaba con cautela, 'ellos' destruirían el Planeta y a su raza. Tenía que andarse con mucho cuidado.

Sullión caminó ensimismado hasta su habitación. Sin embargo algo lo sobresaltó al llegar allí, y era que en su balcón había una silueta que parecía aguardarle entre las sombras.

- ¿Magestad?. - El se arrodilló ante 'ella'.

- Olvídate de formulismos Sullión. Hay mucho de que hablar... -

-----------------------


	12. Control

Antes de comenzar este capítulo, quiero que sepais que está basado en experimentos reales, las ondas electromagnéticas están en nuestro aire ahora mismo, las máquinas que se utilizan para contactar con submarinos utilizan esta tecnología, sin ir más lejos, y el estudio que cita Brássica, es totalmente real, realizado por Doctora Andrija Puharich.

Disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y más aún porque el capítulo es corto, pero tenedme paciencia, el siguiente estará lleno de bastante emoción.

Gracias por el afecto de vuestros Reviews, me haceis muy feliz al demostrarme que apreciais mi trabajo.

**Capítulo 9: Control.**

Sullión caminó ensimismado hasta su habitación. Sin embargo algo lo sobresaltó al llegar allí, y era que en su balcón había una silueta que parecía aguardarle entre las sombras.

- ¿Magestad?. - El se arrodilló ante 'ella'.

- Olvídate de formulismos Sullión. Hay mucho de que hablar... -

- Alteza, yo... -

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos con la Logia?. -

- Alteza, lo lamento pero por su propia seguridad... -

- TE HE PREGUNTADO ALGO. - Gritó Brássica muy alterada.

- No es tan sencillo. - Contestó con igual alteración. - Ellos tienen un poder ilimitado, sólo pueden ser destruidos por dentro, tengo un plan, pero para cumplirlo he de ganarme su confianza. -

- ¿Y de que modo tendrás que ganar esa confianza eh?. ¿A quién tendrás que matar o qué atrocidad te pedirán que realices para eso?. Estás equivocándote, el único modo de acabar con ellos es haciendo que desaparezcan de la faz del Universo. -

- ¿Y cómo puedes acabar con un enemigo que no muestra su rostro?. Alguien tiene que estar dentro de su infierno para poder destruirles. -

- ¿Qué quieren de ti?. -

- Pretenden que influencie en el rey. Hay muchos intereses de por medio. Intereses económicos a la par que ideológicos. -

- Se más explícito. -

Sullión respiró hondo y prosiguió. - Nosotros, aunque se adorne lo que hacemos, trabajamos para Freezer. Nuestra economía está basada en la alianza que tenemos con él. -

- Eso es evidente, continua... -

- Es evidente para tí y para mi, pero para un número elevado de Saiyajins, nuestra alianza es una forma de vida libre. -

- Qué ironía. -

- Si... pero no se conforman con eso. Quieren que Vegetasei se adapte un tanto más a las tendencias del Imperio. -

- Hmp. -

- Los saiyajins somos sencillos, de gustos austeros. Ellos quieren que la población sea más consumista... -

- ¿Y cómo pretenden influenciarnos?. -

- Saben que en nosotros no funcionan esas estúpidas máquinas cuadradas de diversión que han implantado en otras civilizaciones. -

- Televisiones. -

- Exacto, no recordaba la palabra. -

- Hmp. Sigue. -

- Así que han ideado otra forma mejor de influenciarnos. Mediante ondas... -

- ¿Ondas?. -

- De frecuencia extra baja, electromagnéticas. Según he averiguado, el cerebro de nuestra especie es... -

- Leí algo de eso en algun libro, de lo poco que se salvó acerca de los Tsufur, me sorprendió leer un estudio acerca de un experimento reaizado a un grupo de ellos. Se les expuso a la acción de estas ondas y se comprobó que cuando estaban por debajo de los 6 ciclos por segundo causaban que los afectados se tornaron emocionalmente incómodos, y hasta interrumpieran sus funciones físicas. Alos 8.2 ciclos, sentían una sensación como de elevarse..., como si ellos hubieran estado en profunda meditación, como si hubieran aprendido a hacerlo hace varios años. 11 a 11.3 ciclos indujeron ondas de agitación depresiva que condujeron a un comportamiento sedicioso. -

- En efecto, alteza, son técnicas de control mental muy efectivas. -

- Hmp. Sigue por favor, y no me llames alteza, sino Brássica. -

- Pero... Al... -

- Es una orden. -

- Está bien, Brássica, imagina lo que significaría poder controlar a la masa de esa manera. Cuando quisieran que estuvieran receptivos a un mensaje subliminar sólo tendrían que enviar ondas del tipo 8.2 ciclos, que... -

- Que forzarían el estado REM de nuestro cerebro, y nos haría tremendamente manipulables. Es decir, cualquier petición que se susurrase a nuestros oidos bajo la influencia de esas ondas, sería acatada por nuestro cerebro como si estuvieramos bajo los efectos de la hipnosis. -

- Veo que no sólo eres una gran guerrera, sino que eres tan inteligente como declaró Zorn. -

- Gracias, pero ahorra tus halagos. -

- Si quisieran crear una guerra civil en Vegetasei, o una revuelta contra el Rey, sólo tendrían que subir a 11.3 ciclos y lograrían que la agresividad fuera extrema. -

- Y si pretendiesen bloquear nuestro pensamiento y nuestra capacidad de reacción, tan sólo aplicando ondas electromagnéticas de 6 ciclos lograrían su objetivo. -

- La buena noticia es que por el momento sólo les interesa la manipulación con fines de lucro económico. -

- ¿Qué fines? -

- Introducir el tráficos de esclavas sexuales, el comercio de joyas, bebidas, drogas, vicios diversos... No les interesa una guerra entre congéneres que lucharían con sus propias manos. Ellos sólo crean guerras si piensan que pueden vender armamentos a ambos bandos, en caso contrario no les interesa en absoluto. -

- Hasta ahora han estado aplicando las ondas de 6 y 8 ciclos ¿verdad?. -

- Si, eso hizo que la población estuviera conforme con todo, que les pareciera fantástico entrar en alianza con Freezer, y a la vez que no pensaran en las consecuencias. -

- Sin embargo a nosotros no nos afectó porque tenemos más control mental... -

- A nosotros también nos afecta cuando dormimos, pero es algo que podemos controlar un tanto, aunque al final, la exposición reiterada a estas ondas puede ganarnos la partida. -

- Me siento como un animal al que engordan sólo para comérselo después. Es vomitivo. -

- Sólo somos ganado para ellos. se creen superiores. -

- Se creen dioses. Se creen los elegidos de Dios para gobernar todo. Son unos enfermos. -

- Unos enfermos demasiado poderosos y listos... -

- Todo esto lo he podido averiguar gracias a que me pude infiltrar en la Logia. Pero me han pedido algo que si no cumplo, ocasionará mi expulsión. -

- Tu muerte dirás. -

- Es lo mismo. -

- Hmp. ¿Y qué es eso que te han pedido?. -

- Quieren que te alejes de Vegetasei. -

- MALDITOS. ¿Quieren hacerle algo a mi hijo?. -

- No. Sólo Páragus tenía esa intención, él planeaba que su hijo fuese el heredero de Vegetasei, pero después de lo que hicistes hoy, ya no debes temer por la vida del Prícipe. Ya te he dicho lo que desean, pero para poder recabar más información debo seguir dentro... -

- Y para eso me tienes que enviar lejos... -

- Si. -

Brássica le miró fíjamente, cerró sus ojos... - Bien, así será, pero será a mi modo, voy a acompañar en misiones a los guerreros de tercera clase. -

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Con ellos?. ¿Por qué?. -

- Tengo mis razones... Son el grupo más numeroso de Vegetasei, quizás pueda influirles. -

- Ya veo... -

- Ahora debo marcharme, mañana le dirás al Rey que has pensado que sería buena idea que yo acuda a varias misiones para ganarme el afecto del pueblo. Yo haré el resto. Ah, y por si no podemos volver a hablar a solas, quiero pedirte... - Sus ojos vagaron lejos de los de Sullión para ocultar su emoción contenida. - Te encomiendo la protección de mi hijo, el Príncipe Vegeta. -

- Eso no es necesario. Sabe bien que le protegería con mi vida. -

- Espero que eso siga siendo así. Ten cuidado, mira que las almas más nobles, cuando están en el infierno pueden llegar a pudrirse también. -

- Eso no me sucederá. - alegó Sullión con firmeza y determinación.

- Confío en ello. -

----------------


	13. El regreso

**Capítulo 13: El regreso.**

Brássica respiró el perfume de su planeta natal, después de 5 largos años en el frente de batalla, había vuelto. Logró muchos avances con los tercera clase y su relación fue más estrecha con Bardok y su grupo. Si pensaban que enviándola lejos lograrían que ella fuera menos peligrosa para la Logia estaban equivocados. Había ganado la confianza, el respeto y la lealtad de todos los saiyajins de tercera clase. Tanto era así, que Bardok afirmaba, que el día que naciera otro hijo suyo, el le llamaría sin lugar a dudas Kakarotto, que es el nombre masculino de Carrotte, en honor a la identidad secreta que la Reina de Vegetasei había guardado en el pasado para lograr que prevaleciera una sociedad llena de valores preciosos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de haber consegudo esos grandes logros, las esperanzas de Brássica estaban depositadas en su hijo. Todo lo estaba construyendo para él, debía ser un engranaje perfecto. Su madre tenía que ser respetada y amada por el pueblo, lo cual estaba logrado. Su padre debía ser temido, lo cual era sobradamente conseguido. Había que actuar creciendo poco a poco...

Afirmó su paso hacia la sala del trono. Sonrió hacia su compañero, el Rey Vegeta y aún sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño niño que permanecía a su lado. Su interior le gritó para correr a abrazarlo, sus ojos gritaron emocionarse, pero no, no debía mostrar esos sentimientos en público, estaría demasiado más visto, y conociendo el protocolo, decidió esperar a la privacidad para demostrar ese tipo de afecto. Ahora comenzaba la segunda fase de su plan magistral, y este era conquistar el alma del Rey Vegeta y...

- Bienvenida a Vegetasei, Reina Brássica. Tus logros han sido loados grandemente, has demostrado ser digna merecedora del título. - Chibi Vegeta la miró emocionado, se leía en su rostro admiración por su recien conocida madre, y a la vez respeto. Una leve sonrisa surgió en la comisura de su labio. Ella le miró con expresión suave aunque firme.

Ahora que había vuelto, seguramente querrían matarla... pero era un riesgo que debía correr y aún asumir. Si, su hijo tenía 5 años, su alma era moldeable aún, antes de que le inculcasen ideas estúpidas. Ahora no podía alejarse de él, tendría que sobrevivir el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que el pequeño asimilaba las ideas avanzadas que un día llevaría a cabo.

------------------

- Si... - Brássica y su hijo dieron un paseo a sólas por los jardines del palacio para conocerse mejor. - No importan las clases hijo mío, sino el corazón de los guerreros. - El niño la miraba con extrañeza y asimilaba las palabras con algo de asombro. - Tú serás un día el Super Saiyajin legendario, y cumplirás la profecía, librándonos del tirano... -

- ¿El tirano? -

- Por sus acciones le conocerás hijo mío... - El niño reflexionó un segundo y pretendió que le aclarase más explícitamente a quién se refería. Pero enseguida se sintió orgulloso de lo que le dijo, él sería el Super Saiyajin legendario. - Si, yo seré el Super Saiyajin de leyenda, lo prometo, madre. -

- Oh, las promesas no deben hacerse a la ligera, porque deberás cumplirla. - Ella le miró fíjamente.

- La cumpliré. - Replicó entusiasmado sosteniendole la mirada.

- Para eso tendrás que entrenar y estudiar el triple que los demás saiyajins. Si ellos entrenan 1 hora, tu deberás entrenar 3. Si ellos estudian 1 hora, tu deberás estudiar 3 horas. Tendrás que prepararte, deberás aprender, leer libros, tienes que leer todos los libros de la gran biblioteca. -

- ¿Todos?. - Preguntó el niño. - Pero... -

- Un guerrero necesita desarrollar su fuerza y su inteligencia, pero un Principe, necesita desarrollar su inteligencia y hacer muestra de ella, mucho más que de su fuerza inclusive. - El niño asintió levemente.

- Hijo mío, tenemos tan poco tiempo y a la vez tanto que hacer... - Brássica le abrazó dejándole estupefacto. Era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba. El pequeño se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Te marcharás de misión acaso?. -

- No, me quedaré por un tiempo. - Ella lo seraró y le sonrió un poco. - Oh, hijo mío, eres un pequeño hombrecito. -

- Soy un guerrero muy poderoso, he batido todos los records de Vegetasei. -

- Lo se, y estoy orgullosa de tí. Debes seguir en esa línea, pero debes aprender cosas muy importantes. Procura que los halagos no te hagan enturbiar tus objetivos. Muchas personas se dedican a halagar a quienes son poderosos para lograr influir en ellos, si dejas que influyan en tí, estarás permitiendo que alguien asuma el control de lo que tú estás gobernando. Por eso, cuando alguien te halague en exceso, debes frenar sus palabras y mantener la mente fría. -

- Nappa siempre me halaga cuando entrenamos. - El niño estrechó los ojos.

- Sólo dile que se deje de halagos, y haz como si los comentarios no te calasen en absoluto. Es importante que aprendas a disimular, que tu rostro sea indescifrable y nadie pueda adivinar siquiera lo que estás pensando por tus gestos. Bueno, supongo que en eso te habrá adiestrado tu padre, a él se le da muy bien. -

- Ma... Madre. - Qué extraño resultaba decir aquella palabra. - ¿Es verdad que eres la guerrera más poderosa de Vegetasei?. -

- No sólo eso. Soy la guerrera más poderosa, además de la más inteligente. He estudiado mucho, mi pequeño Vegeta. Y tú tendrás que estudiar más aún que yo. Deberás superarnos a tu padre y a mí si quieres ser un día el futuro Rey de Vegetasei y quién sabe qué más... -

Brássica detectó una sombra cercana. Alguien les estaba siguiendo. - ¿Quién está ahí?. - Gritó. - Sal ahora mismo. -

- Lo lamento magestad. - Sullión apareció andando hacia ellos calmadamente. - La presencia del Príncipe es reclamada en la arena de entrenamiento. -

- Madre, ¿vendrás a verme entrenar?. - Preguntó con algo de dificultad y lamentando haber sido tan impetuoso.

- Por supuesto. -

----------

Mientras el niño luchaba, Sullión aprovechó la oportunidad de hablar con la Reina.

- ¿Cuándo partís para la próxima misión alteza?. -

- Nunca. -

- ¿Cómo?. Sabeis bien que eso significaría... -

- Asumo el riesgo que conlleva, pero no les será tan sencillo acabar conmigo, y además, espero de tu parte que me digas los nombres de mis enemigos para poder acabar con ellos personalmente. -

- N.. no puedo... -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Freezer está detrás de ellos, les apoya, y si desvelase sus identidades, acabaría por desatar su ira, y ¿quien sabe lo que podría suceder?. -

- Sullión... lo haremos todo de un modo tan sutil que nadie se dará cuenta... ellos utilizan venenos y muertes 'accidentadas'. Nosotros también podremos hacer lo mismo. Estoy segura de que durante estos 5 años has podido recabar información suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan. Mi querido amigo... necesito tu ayuda ahora. - Los ojos de Brássica se clavaron en los del guerrero.

El saiyajin asintió levemente antes de retirarse. - ¿Has visto madre?. ¿Yo sólo he derrotado a 5 saibamen?. -

- No está mal, veo que tus progresos son interesantes, pero... veamos como han entrenado esto... - Señaló con su dedo su cabeza y luego pasó su mano dulcemente por su pelo puntiagudo haciendo que el niño se volviera a sonrojar.

- Madre... -

- ¿Si?. -

- No debes hacer eso públicamente... soy el Príncipe. - Replicó aún avergonzado mirándo de reojo por si alguien le estaba observando.

- Y yo soy la Reina. - Respondió divertida. - Sígueme. - Madre e hijo fueron a la biblioteca.

-----------------

La cena fue algo tan feliz, Chibi Vegeta no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado, aún cuando tratase de no demostrarlo exteriormente, al ver a sus dos papás junto a él, y más aún, viendo como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su padre y él almorzaban juntos.

El Rey siempre estaba demasiado ocupado de los asuntos de Estado, quería controlar todo, quería ser implacable, era meticuloso, detallista, perfeccionista, difícil de contentar y terriblemente sencillo de enojar, pero hoy parecía tener una actitud condescendiente e incluso amena, aún cuando no hablase y se limitase a intercambiar miradas con su compañera, la reina.

Ahora comenzaría la siguiente punta de lanza del plan. Ya había conquistado el corazón del pueblo, ahora tenía que conquistar el corazón del Rey, influir en él lo suficiente, y esperar vivir para contarlo.

---------------


	14. Compañeros

Capítulo 14: Compañeros.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, el Príncipe se había retirado a sus aposentos, dejando a solas a sus padres, después de más de 5 años sin verse.

- Levántate. - La voz imperativa impactó por su condescendencia inusual.

Brássica medio sonrió con esa expresión que su hijo heredó de ella y se levantó mirándole directamente a los ojos. El rey sonrió un poco y dio una vuelta a su alrededor que por alguna razón resultó bastante incómoda. - Ahora eres más mujer. - Pronunció con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa observación sacó un leve 'ah' de los labios rojos de la reina, incapaz de decir o hacer nada más .

- Me has demostrado que acerté contigo al hacerte mi compañera y nombrarte Reina de Vegetasei. Estoy muy complacido con tus logros, te has convertido en una guerrera apasionada, tus méritos en las batallas han recorrido el universo al completo, y tu fama como gran estratega es tan bien conocida como tu temeridad en combate. -

- Veo que estás bien informado. - Sonrió un poco mirándole de reojo.

- Por supuesto, soy el Rey. - Sus miradas se cruzaron con intensidad y condescendencia en este punto. - El pueblo te respeta mucho más que a la anterior reina. - La sóla mención de aquella mujer revolvió el estómago de Brássica. ¿Tenía que mencionar a esa maldita?. Tenía que estropearlo todo...

- No me interesa nada acerca de lo que hiciera Onionte. - Su tono fue violento a pesar de tratar de contenerse.

Vegeta soltó una carcajada. - Ya somos dos. - Afirmó rozando con su pulgar el brazo de Brássica, justo donde había una fea cicatriz de batalla.

El tacto fue tan extraño que en un segundo la saiyajin se retiró y le miró turbada. Todos sus conocimientos no le estaban sirviendo de mucho en aquella situación. ¿Por qué su corazón latía a ese ritmo tan salvaje?. - Vegeta... - Susurró un tanto alarmada de sus sensaciones, aunque apenas audible, mientras le miraba con los ojos abiertos y desconcertados.

El rey de los saiyajins alargó una mano hacia ella. - Ven. -

Brássica asió su mano y se dejó llevar hasta el balcón. La humedad de la noche calaba sus ropas humedeciéndolas levemente, pero después de 5 años sin sentir el ambiente de Vegetasei, esa sensación parecía la más maravillosa del Universo.

Las imágenes de las naves espaciales que partían en unas direcciones y otras constantemente, hacían que el horizonte casi resultase hipnótico. - El Imperio Saiyajin se hace cada vez más poderoso. - Afirmó con orgullo el monarca.

Ella cabeceó orgullosa de eso también, pero en su interior, temió que ese crecimiento fuese demasiado evidente para Freezer. Si el malvado llegaba a percatarse de eso, estaría sentenciada su raza completa. ¿Por qué ella había tenido que ser así de visionaria?. ¿Por qué sabía con certeza lo que haría el enemigo?. Era una especie de maldición ser tan inteligente. Miraba al Rey y se sentía algo envidiosa de él. Parecía tan feliz recreándose en los entresijos de su reino maravilloso, perfecto y cada vez más poderoso... ¿pensaba acaso que Freezer estaría feliz de saber que hoy en día eran 3 veces más poderosos que hacía apenas unos años atrás?.

- ¿Sabe Freezer algo acerca de nuestra naturaleza 'altklat'? - Esa palabra en saiyain, altklat, hacía referencia a la capacidad que tiene su raza de hacerse más poderosos después de cada batalla difícil.

El Rey la miró turbado por aquella pregunta repentina. - Supongo que si. - La respiración pesada de su compañera la inquietó levemente. Ella sabía algo, algo que no deseaba contarle, o quizás no se atrevía a decir. - ¿Qué te inquieta?. -

Ella le miró asombrada de repente. No imaginó que Vegeta fuera capaz de leer sus sentimientos con esa claridad. Sus ojos fijos en los suyos, se clavaban como dagas escudriñadoras de cuantas verdades ella escondía. ¿Sería prudente contarle sus miedos?. ¿De verdad él confiaba por fin en ella?. Y lo que era aún más importante, aún confiando en ella, y aún si se decidiera a contarle sus secretos, ¿sería capaz Vegeta de olvidar su orgullo y su temperamento impetuoso, y de dejarse aconsejar por su mujer, haciendo lo que ella le dijera?. Esa última reflexión era desoladora. No. El Rey Vegeta era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que ella gobernase y tomase la linea de acción. Contarle todo sólo complicaría las cosas, porque él decidiría arreglar el asunto a su manera, y eso, sería un desastre. Esto era algo que no podía manejarse más que con la sutileza y la estrategia de alguien que había estudiado una biblioteca completa de libros. Vegeta era un buen rey, pero demasiado impetuoso, y honorable. Las tácticas que ella estaba dispuesta a emplear no eran demasiado 'honorables', pero si eran efectivas, valdría la pena haber mancillado su honor saiyajin. Su hijo lo valía, Vegetasei lo valía. Vegeta lo valía. El Rey no iría contra las propias leyes que defendía...

- BRASSICA. - Las características del Rey se endurecieron ante la ausencia de respuesta de su mujer, que parecía perdida en reflexiones profundas, en un mundo interior alejado a millones de kilómetros de donde estaba parada en esos instantes. La aludida despertó de sus divagaciones mirándole de repente con algo de confusión.

No podía contarle todo, pero si podría explicarle parte de sus preocupaciones, hacerle consciente de un peligro inminente que les acechaba. - ¿Cuál es la fuerza real de Freezer después de su última transformación?. -

Vegeta la miró incómodo por aquella pregunta. Ella era quien debía responder, y en cambio se atrevió a ignorar la pregunta que él hizo primero, además de formularle otra, como si él fuese su... ¿Pero dónde quería llegar?. ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?. Los engranajes en la cabeza del Rey estaban comenzando a girar en busca de una respuesta lógica. - Te hice una pregunta antes. -

Brássica respiró hondo antes de continuar su exposición. - Intento explicarte lo que me preocupa. -

- Pues dilo de una maldita vez. - Gruñó enojado.

Ella se contuvo el genio también, pero permaneció con pose orgullosa mirándole fíjamente mientras contestaba, haciéndole saber que no sentía ningún tipo de miedo hacia sus gritos y sus ceños fruncidos. Con una media sonrisa en sus labios y mojandolos levemente con la lengua, siguió su discurso. - He estado averiguando, y Freezer tiene apróximadamente 1.000.000 de unidades de poder en su última transformación, no son datos seguros, no obstante, sino estimaciones que... -

- ¿Un millón de unidades?. - Preguntó el Rey para comprobar si había escuchado bien.

Ella le miró con seriedad. - Si. -

- Prosigue... - Indicó intrigado, guardando una aparente calma.

- La población saiyajin asciende a 100.000 guerreros. Cuando Freezer firmó el acuerdo con nosotros hace años atrás, la media de poder de los saiyajins era de 100 unidades. Pero actualmente, la media ha subido 300 unidades de poder, contando, por supuesto, con que la mayoría de nuestros congéneres son terceras clases. Eso quiere decir, que en la actualidad, si todos nosotros le hiciésemos frente en batalla, uniendo nuestro poder al unísono, podríamos vencerle. - El Rey la escuchaba atentamente.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que le ataquemos conjuntamente?. - Preguntó lentamente mirándola casi decepcionado.

- Por supuesto que no. - Sugerir la utilización de algún tipo de tecnología para realizar semejante hazaña no sería bien visto por el Rey, así que prefirió no incurrir en ese error. El honor saiyajin les incitaba a la lucha honorable. ¿Por qué el rey era tan enojosamente honorable?. En algunas ocasiones importa más el fin, que los medios. Se trataba de eliminar a un tirano. - No soy una estúpida, ¿cómo iban a coordinarse 100.000 guerreros en un ataque conjunto?. - Respondió ocultando sus pensamientos interiores, e igualmente decepcionada al ver que no entendía donde quería llegar. Pero de nuevo se tranquilizó. - Pero si seguimos aumentando nuestro poder al ritmo en el que lo venimos haciendo... en unos años más, si trabajamos suficientemente duro, un ejército de élites, podría intentar la hazaña. No más de 10 de nosotros, ni menos de 5, a no ser, claro, que nuestro hijo logre transformarse en Legendario, en cuyo caso, la batalla estaría claramente entre ellos dos. -

Vegeta sonrió en la brillantez de la mente de su compañera. Había que reconocerlo, esa mujer era única entre todas las saiyajins. - Nuestro hijo será el Legendario. Tiene un talento increible. -

- Lo se, yo misma lo he comprobado. - Sonrió encajando su hombro medio dislocado después de retar al niño a un combate para apreciar sus progresos. - Es un fuera de serie a pesar de su corta edad. - Sin embargo esa última opción, por más que fuera el sueño del Rey, era la más peligrosa de todas las posibles. Sobre todo peligrosa para su propio hijo.

El Rey asintió. - No podía ser de otra manera. - La miró fíjamente, por un segundo emocionado de tener a su lado a una compañera tan hermosa, brillante y perfecta reina. Después de todos aquellos años que pasó enlazado a Onionte, debiendo eliminar aquellos niños débiles, soportando su caracter ágrio y enfermo, tener al lado a la joven Brássica, con esa forma de ser temperamental, pero equilibrada, y ese cuerpo... Cuando quiso acordar la había abrazado contra su pecho fírmemente.

Ella asintió levemente antes de que la besara con intensidad. Se separó unos instantes. - Vegeta... hay que ocultar la leyenda. -

- ¿Cómo dices?. - Se separó contrariado.

- Debemos ocultar la leyenda de Freezer. Si lo descubre, querrá dañar al Príncipe. -

- No creo que sea posible eso, está en nuestro libro sagrado. Cada saiyajin la aprende desde su misma infancia. -

- No me refiero a eso. Hay que evitar por todos los medios que se relacione la leyenda con nuestro hijo. Es mejor no alardear de su poder. -

- Somos Saiyajins, no ratas de alcantarilla. - Gritó enojado. - El Príncipe es poderoso, el guerrero más poderoso que ha visto la luz de Vegetasei, y cuando crezca, será invencible. -

- LO SE. - Gritó ella igualmente alterada. - Pero alardear de esa condición es avisar a nuestro enemigo de su perdición, sólo conseguiríamos darle tiempo para planificar una adecuada estrategia preventiva o incluso... ofensiva. -

Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada. Sus razonamientos eran correctos, pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. - Somos poderosos, y cada día seremos más poderosos. El príncipe crecerá y demostrará al Universo lo que significa ser un Saiyajin. No hay más que hablar. -

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo más, le había vuelto a besar, y tomándola entre sus brazos, la condujo hasta sus habitaciones privadas para gozar de la renovación de su enlace.

Estaba cada vez más claro, que tendría que actuar sóla, aunque eso supusiera una presunta traición a su compañero y Rey, e incluso a las mismas leyes de Vegetasei. ¿Pero quién inventó esas leyes?. JA. Debería estudiar un poco para saberlo...

-----------

En un laboratorio subterráneo, atado con cadenas pesadas, se encontraba el último de los Tsufurs. - Ya está listo, señor, pero sería conveniente probar sus efectos en alguna hembra antes. -

- Ni hablar, no dejaré que ningún otro pueda... -

- Luego podríamos administrarle una solución que eliminase los efectos de la primera toma. -

- Está bien, pero si fallas, te aseguro que no tendré problemas con matarte. -

- No fallaré señor, odio a Vegeta tanto o más que usted. - Aseguró el tsufur.

- Bien Myu, pero te advierto... -

- Todo saldrá como teníamos planeado, mi señor... -

-----------

Los días transcurrían en palacio con una tranquilidad aparente. La reina pasaba un tiempo precioso con su hijo, adiestrándolo en los conocimientos de la estrategia avanzada que sólo ella podía saber. El niño la escuchaba bebiendo cada palabra. Eran momentos felices para ella, sólo saber que aunque su compañero no parecía atender a sus enseñanzas, su hijo si lo hacía. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, lograría que el futuro de Vegetasei fuese halagüeño, después de todo.

Sullión le hizo un gesto con la mirada desde la puerta de la biblioteca. - Vegeta, hijo, quiero que estudies este capítulo, cuando vuelva veré si has sido capaz de superar mis expectativas. - Su tono de voz fue firme y severo.

El niño se atiesó. - Por supuesto que lo haré. - Contestó frunciendo el ceño ante la aparente falta de confianza de su madre en sus capacidades.

- Habla. - Susurró mirando de reojo a su hijo y comprobando que no la estaba observando, sino estudiando con ahinco lo que le había ordenado.

- Mañana vendrán a palacio dos de ellos. Tienen una audiencia con el Rey para solventar una discusión acerca de unas tierras en el sur del planeta. -

- Sus nombres. -

- Pepper y Cukumber. - Sullión la miró muy serio. - Alteza, sois consciente de que estamos... -

- ¿Infringiendo las leyes de Vegetasei?. - Preguntó con un toque de ironía.

- Si. -

- ¿Se te ocurre un modo mejor de combatirles?. -

Negó con la cabeza. - Si nos descubriesen... -

- No debes preocuparte, si eso sucediera, yo asumiría toda la culpabilidad, no en vano te estoy obligando a servirme. Tengo mi honor Sullión, aunque lo que me dispongo a hacer no sea demasiado honorable. -

- No podría permitir que corrieseis con toda la culpabilidad, yo soy... -

-Tu sólo me obedeces. Y no puedo prescindir de alguien que está infiltrado entre ellos, eres demasiado valioso, no obstante...si algo me sucediera, deberás seguir en esta misma linea de actuación y sobre todo, realizar cuentas acciones sean necesarias para asegurar la protección del príncipe. - Sullión desvió la mirada de repente hasta Zorn, que apareció en su ángulo de visión al fondo del pasillo.

- Vete. - El saiyajin obedeció y partió en la dirección opuesta sin mirar atrás.

Brássica esperó su llegada recordando brevemente aquellos años en los que ella era una niña obstinada que ocupaba la biblioteca para sorpresa de Zorn.

- Creo que debo felicitarte, ha llegado a mis oidos que tu compañera ha tenido otro hijo. -

- Si. - El saiyajin sonrió orgulloso. - Es un muchacho fuerte. - Luego endureció su expresión.

- No he podido dejar de fijarme en que estabais hablando con Sullión. -

Brássica se puso seria también. - Si, le comentaba los grandes progresos del Príncipe. -

- Ya. - La miró fíjamente furioso en el fondo por saber que mentía, e impotente al percatarse de que no parecía dispuesta a decirle la verdad.

- No puedo creer que hayan pasado 5 años, alteza. -

- No me llames así, sabes bien que nos conocemos desde hace demasiados años, eres mi mejor amigo. No me trates como si fuese una extraña. -

- Sois la reina y debo respetaros, y espero que Sullión también lo haga. - Escupió las palabras con un poquito más de ira de la que quiso haber demostrado.

Brássica le miró por unos instantes algo perdida. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?. - Zorn, ¿por qué tienes ese recelo de Sullión, es un fiel servidor de Vegetasei. -

El saiyajin mordió su lengua para no hablar de más. - Mis disculpas, alteza. -

- Te ordeno que me llames por mi nombre. - Respondió furiosa.

- No puedo hacer tal cosa sin faltar mi propio honor. - De nuevo ese maldito honor saiyajin.

- Bien. - Brassica aclaró su voz dispuesta a volver con su hijo. - Puedes retirarte. -

- Alteza. - Ella se volvió a mirarle deseosa no obstante de terminar la conversación que se le estaba atragantando.

- ¿Si?. - Contestó implacablemente fría.

- Antes de luchar contra Paragus, me encomendasteis el cuidado del Príncipe. - Ella abrió los ojos asombrada, casi había olvidado lo que le dijo en esa ocasión. - Me dijisteis que su vida corría peligro y que intentarían matarle... -

- Si. - Reconoció calmándose.

- ¿Quiénes?. -

- No es momento ahora para tener esta conversación. Mi hijo me reclama, si me perdonas. - Zorn miró de reojo dentro de la biblioteca, al pequeño que aún estudiaba ajeno a su charla.

- Por supuesto. - Se inclinó antes de despedirse, con un terrón de amargura en su pecho. ¿Es que ya no confiaba en él?. Ni siquiera se había despedido cuando se marchó hacía 5 años atrás. Ella era todo para él entonces. Ni siquiera marcó la unión con su compañera hasta no cerciorarse de que el Rey la había marcado definitivamente. Nunca perdió la esperanza de que un día pudiera ser suya. Pero su honor y su lealtad al Rey y a Vegetasei iban primero, y ahora él había unido con la mujer que le había dado dos hijos fuertes que eran su orgullo. Ya no había cabida para el amor en su corazón, más que para su compañera, pero es posible sentir otro tipo de amor por alguien que se ha querido tanto. Un amor casi fraternal y casto, pero intenso. Ella era su mejor amiga. - Brássica... - La conocía mejor que el Rey mismo, y sólo esperaba que lo que fuera que le estuviera ocultando, no la perjudicase en modo alguno, ni a ella, ni a la familia real, de la cual él era el mayor protector.

-----------

- Con la reina de vuelta, la situación es vuelve complicada. Ella sabe de nuestra existencia, eso está claro. -

Otro saiyajin se encrespó en la oscuridad de la sala. - Hay que acabar con ella antes de que influya en el Príncipe. -

- Si. - Aclamó otro más.

Sullión permanecía inamovible en su sitio escuchando atentamente los derroteros de la situación, y sabiendo perfectamente que no podría intervenir sin levantar sospechas.

- Debe hacerlo Sullión. - Convino uno de ellos haciendo que él se levantase de repente.

- No. - Calmó su impetú tempestuodo. - Yo estoy en una situación delicada. Sería demasiado comprometedor para mi hacer eso. Es mucho mejor que se ocupe Pepper. -

- Ah, el ojito izquierdo del Rey tiene miedo... - Se burló uno de ellos.

- Basta. - Gritó el más viejo. - Es suficiente. Convino en lo que dice Sullión. Se encargará el trabajo a Pepper. Pasará más inadvertido. Sullión cubre una misión importante que requiere total atención. -

La reunión se disolvió poco a poco en las sombras de la noche.

- Maldita sea, todo va más rápido de lo que esperábamos. -

----------------

Shadir, más que guerra fría es una lucha de poderes en la sombra.

Enzi, por supuesto que va a nacer Broly u Goku, y de hecho, se va a descubrir algo sumamente importante con referencia a ellos. También se va a descubrir que es lo que hizo que Broly fuese tan loco. Los siguientes capítulos son mis preferidos.


	15. Conspiración

**Capítulo 15: Conspiración.**

Sullión desapareció como una sombra por los pasillos del palacio. Brássica había sido informada de los nuevos peligros. Sabía que irían a por ella, había aceptado su destino, iba a morir de un modo o de otro, pero debía resistir el tiempo suficiente como para marcar a su hijo con sus enseñanzas.

- Vegeta. - Le llamó golpeando la puerta de su habitación. Era muy temprano, aún ni siquiera había amanecido, pero cuando escuchó su voz, el chibi se levantó a toda velocidad para ver a su querida y admirada madre.

Ella era todo lo que un niño saiyajin quisiera tener por madre. Una guerrera implacable, una mente prodigiosa, un espíritu férreo, un honor intachable, un corazón afectivo, una figura esbelta y bella, y un sentido del humor fino y locuaz. Todos en Vegetasei la respertaban tanto como al mismísimo Rey, era una heroina y sus hazañas en las batallas habían fraguado una rumorología casi épica en torno a su nombre. Era casi como tener una leyenda por madre.

- Buenos días, madre. - La saludó gentilmente. Pero algo en su mirada esa mañana le hizo sentir escalofríos. Era una mezcla extraña que se arremolinaba en sus pupilas enormes.

- Te esperaré en la biblioteca. Acude en 5 minutos. - Su tono era frío y cálido a la vez, como si dos fuerzas estuvieran luchando por asumir el control de su voz. Algo sucedía y no era bueno, pero su rostro no demostraba emociones alguna, como todo rostro de un gran estratega.

----------

- Siéntate. - Había estado listo en apenas 3 minutos, mucho menos de lo que su madre le había indicado, quería impresionarla pero ella no parecía haberse percatado de ese pequeño detalle. Su expresión era muy seria. El niño obedeció. - Vegeta. - Le tomó de los hombros arrodillándose delante de él para quedar a su misma altura. - No pienses que la vida es fácil y que ser Príncipe será sencillo. Tienes un potencial dentro de tí, que es inmenso, pero eso es algo que muchos temerán de tí. Debes procurar crecer silenciosamente hijo mío. Analiza al enemigo, acércate a él para averiguar sus puntos débiles, explora sus capacidades y sopesa los riesgos. No ataques hasta que estés seguro de obtener la victoria, o hasta que el resto de las opciones te indiquen que si no atacas serás derrotado. Y una vez que estés en la lucha, no sucumbas ante nada. Tú tienes que llegar a convertirte en el Super Saiyajin legendario, pero debes prepararte para eso, y el tiempo apremia demasiado. - Brássica le abrazó fuertemente. - Ah, no se si será suficiente tiempo. - Susurró ante el niño que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - Vegeta. ¿Cómprendes lo que te digo?. -

La reina se separó y le miró detenidamente a los ojos. - Si, madre, claro que entiendo. tengo que ser el Super Saiyajin legendario. -

- No sólo eso... - El pequeño la interrumpió antes de que terminase la frase.

- Si, además tengo que aprender del enemigo, averiguar sus puntos débiles y atacarle cuando esté seguro de la victoria o cuando todo indique que no atacar suponga una derrota. - Su voz era orgullosa. El era un niño muy inteligente y recordaba cada palabra que su madre le había dicho.

- Eso es. - Una sonrisa genuina se asentó en los labios de Brássica admirando su precioso niño de cabellos puntiagudos y ceño paterno.

Luego siguieron estudiando durante un rato, diversas lecturas seleccionadas especialmente. Zorn entró en la biblioteca. - Veo que ha venido temprano hoy Príncipe. - El era su profesor y le extrañó verle media hora antes en ese lugar. Por regla general era más presto a acudir a sus lecciones de combate que a las de estudio. Enseguida miró a un lado y se percató de la causante del milagro. Allí estaba Brássica, rebuscando un libro en la parte alta de la biblioteca y refunfuñando maldiciones por lo bajo al no encontrarlo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle alteza?. - Ofreció cortésmente volando hacia ella.

- Oh, Zorn. - Sonrió un poco. - Estaba buscando aquel libro que conservamos de los Tsufur... concretamente el.. -

- Me temo que fueron todos ellos retirados de la biblioteca y destruidos. - La interrumpió.

- ¿COMO?. - Gritó enojada.

- Fueron órdenes de los ancianos. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. -

- No creo que lo lamentes lo suficiente Zorn. Así, con acciones como esa, es como se pierde la libertad. No podemos depender del criterio retrógrado de un grupo de saiyajins seniles. - Volvió a gritar.

- Alteza, no deberíais hablar tan abiertamente de ellos. Es el segundo poder de Vegetasei. -

- ¿Por qué el Rey no hizo nada para evitarlo?. -

Zorn estaba entre la espada y la pared, cualquier respuesta era inadecuada en este punto. - Lo lamento de corazón, pero ya no se puede cambiar lo que pasó. -

- No, Zorn, para tí nunca se pueden cambiar las cosas, las cosas son como son, ¿verdad?. No es necesario luchar, no es necesario denunciar lo que es incorrecto, ¿VERDAD?. - Estaba furiosa con él. Siempre era tan correcto en todo, tan políticamente correcto que le daba rabia. ella era más mecha. Quizás, no, seguro que eso era una cosa negativa. Debería ser alguien con un caracter más templado, por no podía serlo, la sangre le hervía con las injusticias de un modo que la superaba. - No te importa Vegetasei, ni su gente, ni nuestro futuro.. -

- No he dicho tal cosa. - Corrigió rabioso por dentro pero demostrando un autocontrol tremendo. Aquellas acusaciones le escocían realmente el alma.

- No, siempre eres tan sutil... siempre tienes las palabras mejores, pero no actúas nunca Zorn, a veces pienso que sólo vives para dar justificaciones a las acciones incorrectas de los superiores. -

- NO. - Gritó.

- Mide tus palabras, te estás dirigiendo a la Reina. - Advirtió el niño metiendose inesperadamente en la conversación.

- Lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención faltar el respeto, pero no puedo aceptar semejantes acusaciones. Moriría antes que permitir una acción incorrecta que causara el más mínimo daño a Vegetasei o a la familia real. - Su puño se afirmaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, junto a su corazón, dando solemnidad de juramento a sus afirmaciones.

- Espero que recuerdes tus palabras viejo amigo, quizás algún día debas aplicarlas. Ahora, Vegeta, atiende sus explicaciones... - Con esta frase y una mirada de reojo con media sonrisa, se alejó de su hijo para dejarlo en manos de su profesor. La réplica de esa misma sonrisa torcida se dibujó en la cara del chibi, que volvió a sus estudios con ese entusiasmo que sólo un niño puede tener.

-------------

En otro lugar de palacio, la conspiración se fraguaba contra ella, pero no obstante, se encontrarían con un resultado inesperado.

Aún así, la angustia la consumía por dentro, una angustia terrible de no saber cuánto más tiempo le quedaría de vida para realizar su plan magistral... De un modo u otro, aunque la matasen, ella ganaría esta batalla. Pero necesitaba más tiempo, y su vieja identidad, Carrotte, debería actuar nuevamente si quería obrar el pequeño milagro. Aún cuando fuera tremendamente peligroso hacer tal cosa.

--------------

- Este feto tiene el mismo tiempo de gestación que mi hijo. - Pronunció Páragus depositando a una hermosa hembra sobre la camilla del laboratorio secreto. Sus cabellos eran largos hasta las rodillas, encrespados, salvajes y negros. Sus facciones eran finas y su cuerpo alto y estilizado.

La mayoría de hembras saiyajins preferían ver crecer a sus bebes en la sala médica de gestación. En esa enorme habitación, había un gran número de probetas con líquido azulado, y en ellas, se dejaban ver la nueva generación de pequeños saiyajins. Por razones prácticas, las hembras que estaban en servicio de combate activo, rechazaban parir a sus hijos de modo natural, así que les portaban durante un tiempo prudencial y después les depositaban en cápsulas de gestación donde crecerían hasta terminar su completo desarrollo. Algunas mujeres saiyajins sin embargo, optaban por el método tradicional, las menos de ellas, puesto que los partos solían ser bastante complicados. La reina había optado en su día por un parto natural, en las condiciones en las que lo hizo, para poder proteger a su bebé. Estando con ella, nadie podría dañarlo. La compañera de Paragús, había optado por esa opción con tal de evitar suspicacias y preguntas acerca del paradero de su compañero, ahora en paradero desconocido tras su fuga pasada. En cuanto a la compañera de Bardok, era una mujer de caracter fuerte y decidida, a pesar de los riesgos que un parto natural conllevaba, a parir todos sus hijos del modo tradicional.

- Bien, manos a la obra. - El doctor Myu, alumbrado por un ecógrafo de alta definición, tomó una jeringuilla e insertó la aguja en la barriga de la hembra. El bebé abrió los ojos en ese momento y miró el objeto extraño con rareza e inocencia, pero de pronto, la aguja se clavó en su cuerpo insertando un líquido anaranjado en él. El dolor, era insoportable y el feto casi murió retorciéndose en el vientre de su madre por la energía tremenda que comenzaba a desatarse en su genética, ahora modificada.

- El super saiyajin legendario tiene una genética distinta al resto de los saiyajins. Gracias a esta fórmula que he ideado, el potencial máximo podrá desarrollarse sin problemas. -Explicó el médico comprobando con una medición rutinaria el poder real del pequeño Kakarotto después de la aplicación del suero mutágeno, que había ascendido desorbitadamente.

- Invierte el proceso. - Pidió el celoso Páragus. Ningún otro bebé sería más poderoso que su hijo.

- Por supuesto. - Tomando una nueva jeringuilla, el doctor Myu aventó al indefenso bebé otra carga de alteración genética que rebajó su nivel de energía a tan sólo 1 unidad de combate. algo ridículo, incluso para un saiyajin.

La compañera de Paragus, satisfecha con los resultados y sin querer esperar un sólo segundo más, solicitó que el suero se le fuera inyectado, y así fue, que se tendió en la camilla con una sonrisa en los labios para que su pequeño Broly fuera el que derrotaría el clan de los Vegeta, instaurando un nuevo orden en Vegetasei, de la mano de su estirpe.

Por su parte, Paragus devolvió a la compañera de Bardok a su cabaña, procurando borrar todo rastro de sospecha, y difuminando en el ambiente un aerosol que neutralizaba su olor dentro de la casa. Apenas una hora después, Raditz, apenas un adolescente, acudió a almorzar encontrando que su madre llacía dormida en la cama en un sueño, del cual jamás volvió a despertar.

Ni ella, ni la compañera de Paragus sobrevivieron al trance. La compañera de Bardok, fue trasladada por Raditz hasta el centro médico. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la vió exhalar su último aliento dando a luz a un bebe que metieron de inmediato en una cápsula de gestación hasta que terminase de desarrollarse adecuadamente. Fue un gran golpe en la familia cuando supieron, que había muerto, y además, por dar a luz a un bebé con tal fuerza de combate ridícula, que era la verguenza de Vegetasei.

Por su parte, la compañera de Paragus fue trasladada también al centro médico un día más tarde, resistiendo lo que pudo gracias a las atenciones de Myu, el cual hubo de recomendar su traslado para asegurar la vida de madre e hijo. Paragus arriesgó todo por su familia, llevando a su compañera hasta el ala médica en brazos. Por suerte, y utilizando algunos sobornos, logró que el bebé fuera inscrito con otro nombre dentro de la sala de gestación. Lloró también la muerte de su esposa, pero se regocijó, porque su hijo, Broly, sería el Super Saiyajin Legendario. Había merecido la pena el sacrificio. Ahora... sólo tendría que ingeniárselas para camuflar su ki. No, aún no mataría a Myu, le necesitaba para proteger al bebé hasta que definitivamente naciera. Pero después le mataría, él fue el culpable de la muerte de su compañera, y un saiyajin, no perdona...

-----------------

- Lord Freezer, un saiyajin que dice llamarse Turles solicita su audiencia. Afirma tener informaciones interesantes para su imperio. -

- Hazle pasar Zarbón... y más le vale que sus informaciones sean interesantes, o encontraré 'interesante' ver como se pudre un mono lentamente. -

-----------------

Enzi, seguro que no te esperabas el desenlace de estos acontecimientos, jejeje, ¿que tal?.

Shadir, es algo así como "la avaricia rompe el saco"...

Karo, y añadimos más y más nudos a esta historia, aunque como ves os voy soltando algún nudito. Ahora sabeis por qué Goku odia las agujas... jeje.

Kawai, seguro que la última escena fue tu preferida. No se que tienes con ese Freezer, yo creo que es algún tipo de amor platónico ajajjaja


	16. Tiempo para vivir

**Capítulo 16: Tiempo para vivir.**

_"Amor, que cruelmente te instalas en mi corazón, ahora que el reloj de mi existir pierde la voz." (Fragmentos de un poema mío)._

- Brássica. - De algún modo incomprensible su caminar preocupado por el pasillo lujoso del palacio se transformó en una sacudida de alegría y placer cuando sintió su voz llamándola en el otro extremo. Dio vuelta y allí estaba, aproximándose a trancos. Sus pasos resonaban en el mármol con fuerza, y sus ojos onix permanecían clavados en los suyos. Le aguardó quieta, mirándole de un modo extraño, y pronto, su pequeño cuerpo femenino se vió extasiado por el enorme porte del cuerpo del Rey.

_"Hay vientos que son capaces de doblar los árboles más grandes"_

- Vegeta... - Una sonrisa torcida se inscribió en sus labios. Siempre le sucedía que era incapaz de controlar un lado de su rostro. Por más que luchase para mantener una expresión inmutable, siempre le acusaba el labio, curvándose repentinamente. Su hijo había heredado eso de ella.

- ¿Por qué duermes en los aposentos de la reina?. - La pregunta era sorprendente e inesperada.

Ella le miró divertida. - Soy la reina... ¿no?. - Vegeta frunció el ceño obligándola a responder con seriedad. - No me invitaste a hacerlo y después de tantos años me sentía incómoda al ocupar unas habitaciones que te habían pertenecido sólamente y... Ahh. - Un chillido de sorpresa se escuchó en el pasillo cuando Vegeta, saltándose el protocolo por completo la asió de la cintura, la cargó en su hombro y la llevó hasta su habitación para soltarla sobre la cama. Brássica le miró con los ojos de par en par. Estaba confusa totalmente. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?.

_"y hay amores que no pueden rechazarse"_

Entonces calló en la cuenta, debió ser más observadora. Desde su vuelta, el Rey había estado casi obsesionado con ella, pero para su desdicha, Brássica parecía más interesada en la educación del príncipe, y en sus demás ocupaciones, que en su compañero. Pensó que seducirle no iba a cambiar una mente tan orgullosa como la de él, lo excluyó de su plan y con esto, le excluyó dedicación también, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía arreglar todo antes de que acabasen con ella. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía centrarse en el niño, que esa era la mejor estrategia... pero hay veces que las estrategias no aciertan sobre las situaciones imprevisibles. Y esto era lo más inesperado que podría haber sucedido. ¿Quién iba a decir que el Rey, con lo serio que es, iba a tomarla y cargarla en su hombro arrastrándola a la cama?. Algo de aquella situación era tan divertido que Brássica comenzó a reir a carcajadas sobre las pieles de animales que cubrían el lecho.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. - Preguntó el rey saliendo de su ensimismamiento al contemplarla riendose sonoramente y no sabiendo si debía enfadarse por su repentino cambio de humor.

- Oh, Vegeta, te has saltado el protocolo... jajaja podrían habernos visto los guardias y... jajaja hubiera sido... jajaja. - Vegeta arqueó una ceja contagiandose ligeramente de su risa.

"El poder de tu sonrisa me hechizó en aquel instante , y no quise más que amarte a toda prisa".

- Soy el Rey, y puedo saltarme el protocolo cuando quiera. Yo invento el protocolo. - Alegó sosteniendo su propia risa ahogada en la garganta.

- Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. - Y después de decir esta frase, se lanzó en sus brazos como una gata que salta a un tejado, abrazándolo y besándolo con intensidad. - Hazlo más a menudo, mi Rey. - Susurró en su oído volviendo a la carga implacable.

_"Hay risas que son canciones, que son olvido, que son pasiones"_

Vegeta la besó apasionado desvistiéndola con avidez en el aire, ya que ambos volaban girando lentamente a dos metros de altura. Ella abrazándolo con las piernas, recien liberadas de los pantalones, y él sosteniéndola con una mano en su trasero mientras se encargaba de despojarla del resto de prendas con su otra mano. Si le gustaba la espontaneidad era una hembra afortunada, porque el Rey tenía otras ideas originales en mente para hacer con ella ese día.

Aún volando, descendió y se sentó en la cama, ella le había desvestido de cintura para arriba y él había hecho buen trabajo dejándola completamente desnuda. Con un giro calculado la volcó sobre la cama situándose sobre ella y sin dejar de besar y lamer la marca de su cuello. - Brássica... - Susurró en su oído y el aliento cálido envió pulsiones por su cuerpo.

Ella sin embargo prosiguió con su asalto, y sus manos recorrieron su torso, su espalda, su estómago musculoso, hasta situarse en sus pantalones para dejarlos fuera.

Fue entonces, cuando se desnudaron, se miraron unos instantes, y en ese preciso instante sucedió algo casi mágico. De repente se quedaron quietos el uno delante del otro incapaces de moverse. Ella tendida en la cama. El encima de ella aún sin descargar su peso sobre su cuerpo delicado en apariencia.

_"Y emociones que son más grandes que la cordura y que las razones"_

Algo llenó sus corazones se guerreros solitarios con la fuerza brutal de un río desbordado. No hubieron palabras alguna, pero respiraron la emoción profunda de una mirada de amor, como nunca antes se habían dedicado el uno al otro. Vegeta cogió su cara entre sus enormes manos, reclinándose sobre sus antebrazos y descargando algo de su peso sobre ella, casi como queriendo que no se moviera, como rogándole que no dejara de mirarle de esa forma, y también como queriendo memorizar esa mirada, deseando gravar en su mente, con sus manos, con sus ojos, con todos sus sentidos, esa expresión que le sobrecogió.

Brássica jadeó levemente, como un susurro que se le escapó furtivamente de los labios, hipnotizada por esos ojos otrora fríos que ahora se veían tan vulnerables como los de un adolescente que besa a su primer amor.

_"Hay miradas de amaneceres, quizás de sueños, quizás soñadas"_

Y así permanecieron unos minutos que parecieron horas, estáticos, en la templada luz de la habitación, con el calor de sus cuerpos quemándoles la piel gravada ahora, por primera vez, con amor.

_"Y sólo siento que hoy no quiero pensar en nada " _

Inesperado amor... Era algo no calculado, era algo no supuesto para suceder. No es que no le quisiera, era su compañero, y así sería para siempre, ellos se pertenecían, se debían el uno al otro y se querían porque eran compañeros, porque tenían un hijo en común, porque eran Reina y Rey. Alguien les dijo en algún momento de sus vidas, que existen uniones que van más allá del compromiso de ser compañeros, pero sus propias determinaciones les habían cegado esa visión de la vida. El uno preocupado por ser Rey, la otra preocupada por su misión en la vida. Eran compañero y compañera, ¿qué más debía haber?. ¿Qué más debían sentir?. Se protegerían y se cuidarían mutuamente, así era lo que su sangre les indicaba, pero ahora, por fortuna o por desgracia, sus corazones hicieron aparición en la química de sus cerebros y su fisiología. Lo racional había dejado de existir en este punto dando paso a algo más fuerte de lo que jamás pensaron. El amor... Inesperado amor...

"Amor, que cruelmente te instalas en mi corazón, ahora que el reloj de mi existir pierde la voz."

------------

Sus cuerpos se fundieron ese día de un modo mágico, como nunca antes habían sentido o experimentado. No era un acto de deseo, no se besaban para saciarse, se besaban porque sentían que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Era una sensación que tanto como les impresionaba les producía un temor extremo, pero allí estaba, era un hecho.

- No quiero que vuelvas a las misiones lejos de Vegetasei por un tiempo, Brássica. - El Rey la miró por última vez antes de abandonar la habitación ahora impregnada con sus olores, con su calor...

Ella asintió, su cara estática, sus ojos un azul oscuro insondable que no demostró ninguna pista de lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

"Amor, que cruelmente te instalas en mi corazón, ahora que el reloj de mi existir pierde la voz."

Se levantó de la cama y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, sólo que no había tiempo para lamentaciones, su destino estaba trazado. Carrotte tenía que actuar ahora. Y existía un punto más por quien morir merecería la pena. No era el momento de preguntarse si existía vida tras la muerte, no podía pensar en tales cosas ahora, sólo podía intentar vivir el máximo tiempo posible, prepararlo todo antes de morir. Se sorprendió al no poder contener las lágrimas que secaba una y otra vez en sus ojos. Y es que una parte de ella ansiaba de tal manera vivir. VIVIR, con él, con su amado compañero, y con su precioso niño, tan inteligente y tan fuerte. Ah, si pudiera idear un modo de hacer todo lo que tenía en mente sin tener que morir... Pero no era posible, estaba jugando sus últimas cartas, y sabía que ellos jugarían pronto... el reloj de su vida tenía las horas contada. No había tiempo para llorar, era el camino que había elegido y seguiría adelante.

----------

Se vistió con rapidez y acudió a la sala médica. - Hola Aquintiax. - Saludó al ser de aspecto similar a una iguana, piel verde, cresta puntiaguda adornando su espina dorsal, y una mirada, sin embargo, que denotaba bondad en ella.

El doctor la saludó con alegría. - Magestad, han sido muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos. - Su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada por los años.

Brássica asintió con una leve sonrisa. - Si, han sido largos estos años... - Reconoció. - ¿Sigues con tus investigaciones?. -

- Por supuesto alteza. - Afirmó alegre de que alguien se interesara en sus trabajos con sinceridad.

- Cuando estemos en privado, puedes llamarme Brássica. - El más viejo sonrió al escuchar aquella declaración.

- Veo que a pesar de vuestra posición, seguís conservando la misma alma libre que teníais cuando erais apenas una niña traviesa que acudía a mi laboratorio para estropear mis invenciones... - Hizo una pausa y sonrió. - Brássica. - Culminó la frase sintiéndose algo incómodo de tutear a la reina de Vegetasei, pero satisfecho de hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

- Oh, Aquintiax, no es posible que aún me guardes rencor por eso. Ni siquiera imaginé que te acordarías de ello. -

El viejo la interrumpió. - Al contrario, me acuerdo de esos días, porque fueron muy felices para mi. Nunca olvidaré esa niña curiosa que me preguntaba ávida por saber acerca de todos mis proyectos. Eras la única en todo este planeta que ha demostrado hacia mi un interés realmente sincero y desinteresado por mis avances. ¿Cómo podría yo guardaros algún tipo de sentimiento, que no fuera el de la gratitud de un científico viejo al que le queda poco por vivir por delante?. -

Aquella declaración provocó un leve cambio en las pupilas de Brássica, imperceptible sin embargo a la vista de nadie. Aquel viejo, estaba quizás en su misma situación. ¿Qué edad tendría?. Es posible que superase los 150 años. ¿Cuánto vivía su especie?. Nunca lo había sabido, pero a juzgar por su aspecto, no mentía cuando aseguraba que le quedaba poco de vida por delante. Aunque de nuevo, en esa declaración, no importa la edad, ni el aspecto, la muerte llega implacable cuando ha de llegar, y se lleva a jóvenes, ancianos, a niños, o mujeres, del mismo cruel modo que se lleva al guerrero más soez.

- ¿Hay algo que te inquieta Al.. Brássica?. - Corrigió sobre la marcha.

Ella le miró con agudeza. - Aquintiax, quisiera pedirte un favor. -

- Soy todo oídos. - Brássica sonrió, eso era más que una frase hecha, ya que su especie carecía de orejas. El sonrió también, quizás adivinando la diversión que su juego de palabras había suscitado.

--------------

- Si, definitivamente son informaciones interesantes, mono. - Turles no se inmutó por el tono despreciativo.

- Podría trabajar para vos, Lord Freezer, sería un buen espía, lo prometo. - Sus ojos brillaron en la pronunciación de cada palabra.

- Informarás de todo lo que suceda a Zarbón. - Declaró Freezer haciendo ademán de marchase de la sala.

- Lord Freezer... el riesgo de mi misión sería arriesgado... - Aún arrodillado en el suelo, se atrevió a contestarle, con tono humilde, pero absolutamente certero.

El lagarto le miró detenidamente. Turles no levantó su mirada para evitar un posible estallido de la famosa cólera de la que hacía alarde, pero siguió con los ojos la trayectoria de sus pies, y no perdió de vista la cola. Algo en la mente torcida del tirano disfrutaba al presenciar el sudor en las frentes de sus subordinados y Turles no le había decepcionado. - Se te pagará convenientemente, descuida... - Se sentía magnánimo.

- No esperaba menos de su eterna generosidad. - Se iba a marchar, pero de nuevo se acercó hacia el saiyajin.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de traicionar a tu familia, a tus monarcas, y a tu propio pueblo?. - El saiyajin no parecía afectado por las tremendas acusaciones, pero el lagarto sentía una curiosidad total por descubrir el precio en que había fijado su lealtad.

- Tan sólo quiero una nave medianamente grande, y 100.000 créditos. Quisiera hacer vida en el espacio. No deseo vivir en Vegetasei mucho tiempo más... -

- Eso puede arreglarse... - El tono que utilizó Freezer en esta última frase envió un frío terrible sobre su espina dorsal. - Descuida, tendrás lo que has pedido. Fuera de mi vista, mono. - Le enojó un poco que fuera capaz de entregarles por tan poco, pero estaba en su conveniencia que existieran en el Universo seres tan inmundos y simples como aquel.

---------------

La noche llegó a Vegetasei rápidamente. Las horas de sol no eran muchas durante el día, aunque eran intensas. Los días duraban apenas 18 horas, ya que el tamaño del planeta no era demasiado grande. Brássica se vistió con una capa y salió a hurtadillas del palacio. Su concentración en evitar los guardias de seguridad en su escapada, no se centró sin embargo, en los ojos de un infante, que la siguieron en la oscuridad. El pequeño príncipe quería averiguar quien era aquella figura que salía del palacio tan impunemente. Acechando del mismo modo, y utilizando las mismas argucias evasivas, chibi Vegeta la siguió con una sonrisa torcida, no demasiado cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser descubierto. Le iba a dar una lección en cuanto descubriera su pequeño secreto.

--------------------

Karo, muchas gracias por tu extenso comentario. Realmente deseo seguir este fic, ya que los otros que llevo adelante, como Seducción fatal y Las aventuras de dos saiyajins muy especiales, podrán comprenderse mucho mejor, por quien haya leido este fic. Así que en los siguientes días, procuraré avanzaros bastante de este, cuando no, terminarlo muy pronto. En realidad no le queda mucho para finalizar.

Shadir, espero que te gustase mi teoría, la tengo bien atadita por todas partes ¿eh?. Jejeje.


	17. Aliados

**Capítulo 17: Aliados.**

Brássica descendió una loma y se adentró en la periferia de la ciudad. En una humilde cabaña, se veía el tenue humo que salía de la chimenea. Ajustó su scuter, frunció el ceño. Sólo se leían los kis de dos fuentes de emisión. Una era definitivamente la energía de Bardok, la otra debía ser la de su hijo mayor, era un muchacho fuerte para su clase y edad. Sin embargo el ki de Shive, su compañera, no estaba en el área. - Es extraño... - Antes de que se decidiera a entrar, la puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salió el saiyajin que había venido a localizar. Su expresión era sombría, furiosa, seria. Sin pensarlo voló a través en dirección al bosque.

Raditz permaneció dentro de la casa. La reina, escondida tras la túnica que la encubría bajo la identidad de Cárrotte, salió al alcance de Bardok. Chibi Vegeta corrió también aún más intrigado por los acontecimientos. ¿Quién sería aquella persona que estaba bajo la túnica?. ¿Quién sería ese guerrero tercera clase?.

Brássica apareció detrás de Bardok, pero antes de que asiera su brazo, el se volvió y la golpeó en la quijada con fuerza. La reina sonrió internamente a pesar de haberse golpeado contra un árbol en el retroceso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cargó contra él con un juego de patadas y puñetazos único, que su oponente esquivaba a duras penas. La lucha se encendió en el aire, la velocidad era muy alta, y Bardok se defendía bien, pero no lo suficientemente bien. Ambos combatientes pararon unos instantes para tomar aire.

- ¿Quién eres tú?. - Pidió rabioso. - ¿Por qué me persigues?. -

La figura encapuchada no contestó, pero en un acto de arrogancia, colocó una mano detrás de su espalda y le hizo ademán con la otra mano para que la atacase. Enojado de tamaña ofensa, el saiyajin cargó contra ella sin pensarlo. Ahora la lucha era más igualada ya que la reina luchaba con una sola mano.

Chibi Vegeta miraba la escena asombrado y divertido. Tenía que incluir en su repertorio de batalla eso de desafiar al enemigo para lucharle con un sólo brazo.

Bardok lanzó un juego de patadas y se sacó un truco de la manga, pues con una explosión de ki, turbó la vista de su adversario y apareció detrás golpeándole en la espalda y lanzándole a volar hasta el suelo. Sin embargo, Brássica frenó a tiempo mucho antes de golpearse y contraatacó con un lanzamiento de ki en su dirección. Bardok lo evitó por los pelos, pero enseguida ella apareció a su lado y le golpeó en la espalda, imitando su técnica anterior, para lanzarlo contra el suelo. Bardok trató de frenarse antes de golpear el suelo, pero encontró que era imposible vencer la energía enorme que le empujaba hacia abajo, de modo que se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el lecho pedregoso.

Sin embargo, sus labios demostraron una sonrisa. Nada mejor que una buena lucha con un buen adversario, para olvidar las penas del alma. Con un grito de combate se incorporó y comenzó a realizar ataques aún más fuertes. Brássica casi se las veía duras para defenderse utilizando apenas un brazo, pero no quería ceder en su desafío.

- ¿Quién eres?. - Volvió a preguntar Bardok viendo que era casi imposible vencerle aunque luchase con ventaja.

La contestación fue una patada en la quijada. - Lucha, vamos... defiéndete. -

Esa voz le resultó demasiado familiar, por no hablar de que a quien estaba luchando era a una mujer. ¿Qué mujer podría ser tan poderosa en Vegetasei?. Con una sonrisa torcida, y aún adivinando quien podría ser su oponente, el padre de Kakarotto, se propuso desencapuchar a su oponente. No podía vencerle, puesto que estaba clara su superioridad, pero podría verle la cara. Estaba casi seguro de que era Cárrote, es decir, Brássica, la Reina de Vegetasei, pero no podía arriesgarse de hablar eso abiertamente sin asegurarse de la identidad de su adversaria. Además, que él necesitaba desfogar su rabia, y había encontrado el modo perfecto para un saiyajin: luchando. Algunos árboles del bosque habían sido afortunados, ya que de no haber sido por esto, ahora habría un área completa del bosque destruida por las vigas de energía furiosas de Bardok.

Ambos combatientes se encontraron nuevamente en el cielo, en una lucha encarnizada. Después de un hora, en la que el chibi no dejó de disfrutar de la visión, era una batalla digna de ser contada a sus hijos. Brássica lo golpeó duramente en la quijada, pero Bardok, con un movimiento rápido, asió la túnica fuertemente, de modo que la misma energía de su retroceso, provocó que esta saliera despedida junto el cuerpo del guerrero. Con un chillido de disgusto, Brássica se cruzó de brazos acercándose lentamente hasta el saiyajin que casi no podía moverse de lo agotado que estaba tras la intensidad del combate, pero que aún así se levantó honorablemente, sosteniendo en su mano la túnica, y con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

Brássica sonrió levemente. - No está mal, viejo amigo. -

Chibi Vegeta estaba ahora sorprendido, la figura encapuchada era su propia madre. ¿Qué hacía allí luchando contra ese tercer clase?. ¿Por qué había escapado de palacio con aquel disfraz?. ¿Por qué estaba vestida como una tercera clase?. Demasiadas preguntas asolaban su mente de repente. Se concentró en la conversación aproximándose un poco más para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

- Cárrotte, ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. - La saludó inclinándose, sonriendo y entregándole la túnica.

- Si, la batalla en el planeta Artien fue hace 3 años si no mal recuerdo... -

- 4 años para ser exactos. - Corrigió Bardok.

- Hmp. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. - Se quejó ella. - He escuchado que vas a ser padre de nuevo... - El saiyajin apretó la quijada al recordar su fatalidad. - Mis felicitaciones. -

- Gracias. ¿A qué debo tu visita?. - El tono frío y la tensión de sus músculos hicieron saltar una alerta en la reina.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?. - Bardok miró a otro lado no queriendo reconocer su dolor. - Vamos, no pensarás que puedes engañarme, ¿verdad?. -

- Shive ha muerto. - Brássica quedó en silencio unos segundos y el saiyajin se dedicó a mirar las estrellas para no verla.

- ¿Cómo ha sido?. -

- Todo ha sido por el mocoso, ya sabes como es de obstinada. Se empeñó en dar a luz tradicionalmente... -

- ¿Y tu hijo?. ¿Está bien?. -

Bardok apretó la quijada fuertemente. - Si. -

- Deberías estar orgulloso, ella eligió ese camino como mujer valiente que es, y has de respetar su decisión. Valora el hijo que te ha dado. - Explicó con voz calmada y firme.

- ¿Sabes que hoy casi he estado a punto de matar al mocoso?. - La miró a los ojos con furia.

Ella no se inmutó. - ¿Por qué?. -

- 1 unidad de poder. Esa es su maldita fuerza. Shive ha muerto por un mocoso que tiene una fuerza vergonzosa. - Aclaró incapaz nuevamente de sostenerle la mirada en sus ojos azul oscuro.

Chivi Vegeta tapó su boca para evitar dejar escapar una carcajada de desprecio hacia un saiyajin con tan poco poder al nacer. Era insignificante, y el padre debió haberle matado... Pero lo que contestó su madre le descolocó las ideas.

- No todo el poder depende de la fuerza, y no toda la fuerza se mide con scuters. El niño debe vivir. - Su voz sonó ruda y firme, con la autoridad que su rango y sabiduría le otorgaban.

- Es fácil para tí decir eso, tu hijo nació con un poder desorbitado. - La expresión de Bardok era ahora desanimada.

- Un poder grande, si no se dirige adecuadamente, puede ser más nefasto que un poder escaso, dirigido con talento. Espera unos años, quizás te sorprendas de tu hijo. Shive no murió por él para que tú le desprecies de esa manera... - Terminó de decir poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y medio sonriendo.

- Lo se, es por eso que cuando se desarrolle totalmente y nazca le enviarán de misión a un planeta para que lo conquiste... Espero que cuando le recoja, pueda sentirme orgulloso de mi hijo, y pueda sentir la paz que necesita mi alma. - Bardok evitó mirarle a los ojos después de su afirmación.

Brássica angostó sus ojos y eliminó la media sonrisa de sus labios. - Sabes que enviarles a otros planetas fue sólo un paliativo para prácticas aún peores... La educación de los padres es importante y... -

- NO SIGAS. - Gritó alterado. - Por favor... - Bajó la cabeza rabioso pero su tono descendió respetuosamente.

Chivi Vegeta sintió hervírsele la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle a su madre?. Pero permaneció escondido, aún había mucho que descubrir y su madre no sería suave con él si supiera que la había estado espiando. Un verdor se asomó en su cara pensando en el posible castigo que le impondría. (Su madre con mirada asesina y con un grito feroz ordenándole _"Ahora vas a leer todos estos libros y no vas a salir de la biblioteca durante una semana completa"). _Glup. Tragó saliva y volvió a atender a la conversación.

- Yo no puedo encargarme del cuidado del mocoso cuando nazca. Mi hijo Raditz ya está de misiones también y me volvería loco si tengo que dejar la vida en el escuadrón para encargarme de su educación. Cuando pasen algunos años le recogeré y tendré la esperanza de que se ha hecho bastante fuerte como para llevarlo conmigo de misiones. Entonces le enseñaré. Tú misma no criaste al príncipe en sus primeros años, no puedes reclamarme por no hacerlo con mi hijo. -

La contestación de la Reina fue tajante. En menos de un microsegundo Bardok estaba en el suelo asido por el cuello brutalmente. - Las razones por las que debía alejarme de mi hijo son muy distintas a las tuyas. - Susurró con una violencia mortal. - No te atrevas a comparar lo que no sabes. - Advirtió furiosa, manteniendo una sangre fría encomiable y calmándose progresivamente sin dejar de apretar el cuello del saiyajin, que ni siquiera intentó defenderse. - Pero convengo contigo en algo. - Frunció el ceño aún más. - Y es que tu hijo estará mucho mejor si le envían a un planeta por conquistar, que si le dejan a tu cargo en sus primeros años, Bardok. - Después de esta frase despreciativa le soltó el cuello.

El saiyajin hizo un sonido ruidoso llenando sus pulmones de aire. - Ahora, hablemos de otro asunto, no he venido a discutir contigo todo esto. Tenemos algo más importante que realizar, y espero que estos sentimientos no intervengan negativamente en tu raciocinio para actuar. -

El saiyajin se incorporó. - Lo lamento Cárrotte. -

- Carrotte. - Repitió en un susurro chibi Vegeta intrigado de por qué la llamaba por ese nombre.

- Es verdad lo que dices, es el dolor por la pérdida de mi compañera el que me empuja a decir todo esto y actuar así. En verdad mi hijo es afortunado, porque aún antes de nacer gozó de la confianza y protección de su madre, y ahora, de la defensa de la mismísima Reina de Vegetasei. Sea como sea, es un mocoso afortunado, y en vuestro honor, se llamará Kakarotto (que es la denominación masculina de Carrotte, ambos términos, parten de Carrott, zanahoria). - Brássica asintió levemente medio sonriendo otra vez.

- Kakarotto... - Susurró nuevamente el Príncipe intentando codificar lo que estaba escuchando, pero encontrando imposible entender aquella situación.

- ¿En que puedo servirte en esta ocasión?. - El labio de Brássica se curvó ligeramente otra vez más.

-------------

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, Pepper y Cukumber, preparaban la trampa para la reina. Pepper se había introducido en las habitaciones de la doncella de la reina. La joven, pertenecía a una raza inferior a la saiyain, de piel verdosa oscura, estatura baja, y aspecto similar al de una gata, pero sin cola. La hizo respirar un vapor especial, y beber posteriormente un líquido de color anaranjado. Después de eso, Cukumber apareció en la habitación entrando por la puerta.

- Despiertala. -

Después de unas palmaditas en la cara, la chica abrió los ojos confundida.

- Esta noche, vas a introducir en la bebida o comida de la Reina, este líquido. -

- ¿Yo?. - Preguntó aún aturdida.

- Vas a hacer lo que te digo y no recordarás nada de nuestra conversación. -

- Si. - Bajo los efectos de la droga hipnótica, la doncella estaba a merced de sus atacantes. Ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?. - Preguntó Pepper con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Voy a darle la comida y la bebida pero antes le echaré este líquido. - Contestó con voz de autómata.

- Buena chica, eres una doncella muy útil y obediente. Cuando nos marchemos de la habitación olvidarás nuestra conversación y te centrarás en tu misión. -

- Si. -

- Te asegurarás de preparar una deliciosa comida para la Reina, no puede rechazar comer y beber lo que le has preparado con tanta dedicación, te asegurarás de que se lo come todo. Tú sabes como hacerlo. -

- Si, yo se como hacerlo. - Contestó aún en el trance y sonriendo de un modo extraño.

Con esto, ambos se marcharon dejándola dormir unos minutos hasta que la droga se disipase de su sistema nervioso y sólo quedase el vestigio de la hipnosis en su cerebro.

----------------

- Quiero que te comprometas a educar a un grupo de saiyajins de tercera clase. Comienza por enseñar 'la nueva doctrina' a Toma y a Celipa, y ellos a su vez deberán enseñar a dos más. Cada saiyajin que entre en nuestro círculodeberá enseñar a su vez a otros dos más terceras clase. ¿Comprendes?. -

- Si. - Bardok la miraba algo preocupado, ya no tanto por comprometerse a algo tan arriesgado como violar las duras leyes de Vegetasei, sino más bien preocupado por la propia seguridad de Cárrotte.

- Este método será muy efectivo, pero para evitar las traiciones, cada uno deberá jurar a su maestro lealtad absoluta y silencio, bajo el honor del juramento sagrado. - Bardok volvió a asintir esta vez más determinado. - Cada semana, yo vendré a impartir las enseñanzas a un lugar secreto, que cambiará cada sesión que realicemos prudencialmente. Quiero que tengas claro que con esta medida no pretendo instaurar ningún tipo de religión, ni de doctrina extremista, sino una serie de pautas de pensamiento que nos hará más libres y construirán una sociedad más justa, igualitaria, sincera y pura. -

- Cárrotte, ¿por qué te arriesgas de esta manera?. Podrías enviar a alguien para que hiciera esas sesiones... -

- No, amigo mío, no funciona así. Dentro de un tiempo será posible que se organicen sesiones dirigidas por maestros bien preparados, pero hasta que eso sea posible, la úñica que tiene capacidad para ello soy yo. Sólo espero, Bardok, poder prepararte adecuadamente para que sepas tomar mi relevo cuando yo ya no pueda hacerlo. -

- ¿Qué dices?. - Replicó con los ojos anchos.

- No te alarmes innecesariamente, ahora debo marcharme. - Dijo dándose la vuelta para volver al palacio.

- Cárrotte. - Ella paró sin mirarle pero se volvió al notar el sonido de sus ropas al flexionarse.

Arrodillado frente a ella, con un puño en su pecho. - Brássica, os juro lealtad absoluta y silencio, por mi honor saiyajin. -

- Por mi honor saiyajin. - Contestó ella sosteniendo su puño sobre el corazón con voz firme, y ganando la mirada de ojos anchos de Bardok. - Juro que lucharé hasta mi muerte por construir una nueva sociedad. - Y sin esperar contestación, se encapuchó de nuevo y corrió hasta el palacio.

Chibi Vegeta después de perder el atontamiento, corrió para volver también, no seguro de lograr esquivar a la guardia real sin aplicar las técnicas disuasorias en las que su madre era una verdadera maestra.

---------------

Brássica entró en la habitación privada de la reina. Se quitó la capucha y en ese momento...

- ¿Dónde estabas?. - Sono la voz fornida frente a ella mirándola penetrántemente, Sus ojos azul oscuro, siempre severos y duros se abrieron de par en par. La capa se desplomó en el suelo.

- Yo... -

---------------

Chibi Vegeta entró por el balcón en su habitación. Se tendió sobre la cama boca arriba tratando de codificar todo lo que había visto y escuchado esa noche. Todo era demasiado confuso, pero algo en su interior le empujaba a desear averiguar lo que sucedía. El problema era que para él era imposible preguntar directamente a su madre. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo para averiguarlo?. ¿Debía preguntarle a su padre?. Algo en su interior le decía que si ella había salido de incógnito era porque debia ser algo muy secreto. ¿Zorn?. Demasiado arriesgado. ¿Quizás interrogando al tercera clase?. No... se lo contaría a su madre. ¿Sullión?. Aunque supiera algo no se lo diría, era demasiado reservado. ¿Quizás su padre era la mejor opción?. Si, quizás lo más sabio sería consultarle con prudencia.

-----------------

Bullnatt, ¿qué puedo decirte? ya te dí las gracias por msn, pero te las vuelvo a dar, gracias, porque me ha hecho muy feliz recibir este mensaje tuyo tan extenso, tan completo, realmente me has animado a continuar el fic, y os aviso que ahora viene la parte más trágica, pero en cualquier caso, no os preocupeis porque ya sabeis que terminará bien. Todos mis fic terminan bien. Por cierto, yo si me rencarnase no querría ser Bra, aunqu estaría chulo tener un padre tan cool, ni Bulma, aunque tener un marido tan coool es aún más interesante, si me reencarnase, querría ser yo misma, sólo que más cool jajajaja

Karo. Los padres de Carrotte habían fallecido dejándola huérfana, de modo que los padres de Brássica la acogieron en casa. El cariño que demostró tener su hija por aquella niña, hizo que las educasen a ambas casi como hermanas a pesar de sus distintas castas. Las visiones de Bardok son ya al final, aún no. ah, y celebro que te gustase mi poema, son una pasión que tengo junto con la de escuchar ópera mientras escribo. Exalta el sentimiento y el alma, os lo aseguro.

Enzi, pues no esperes más, que aquí esta la siguiente entrega. Si realmente el tema de Broly y Goku es totalmente apasionante para mi también.

HeLLeNsItA16, muchas gracias por tu amable promesa de dejarme reviews, ya que no cobro nada por escribir, no puedo encontrar mejos premio por ello que vuestro cariño y vuestras palabras. Gracias. Y celebro que ambas tengamos la misma visión de la madre de Vegeta.

Shadir, el tema de Turles era la variable con la que no contaba Brássica, fue su mayor error... Pero ya lo ireis viendo en los siguientes capítulos.


	18. Orgullo vs Amor

**Capítulo 18: Orgullo versus Amor.**

Brássica entró en la habitación privada de la reina. Se quitó la capucha y en ese momento...

- ¿Dónde estabas?. - Sono la voz fornida frente a ella mirándola penetrántemente, Sus ojos azul oscuro, siempre severos y duros se abrieron de par en par. La capa se desplomó en el suelo.

- Yo... - Los ojos del Rey se cernieron con extrañeza sobre el atuendo extraño que llevaba puesto, eran ropas dignas de una saiyajin de tercera claro, no de una Reina como ella.

- He salido del palacio para comprobar el sistema de seguridad que tenemos. Es realmente lamentable... He logrado salir y entrar con total impunidad y ninguno de los guardias se ha percatado de mi escapada a pesar de mi atuendo inapropiado. - Su expresión volvió a ser segura.

El Rey la miró perplejo por unos instantes. - ¿Es verdad lo que dices?. - Algo no le encajaba.

- Por supuesto, durante todos estos años me he acostumbrado a ser súmamente perfeccionista en todo lo que realizo, y concretamente el sistema de seguridad me ha parecido uno de los temas más interesantes a mejorar. Cualquiera podría entrar al Palacio con un mínimo de estrategia y quien sabe qué mal podría ocasionar. Podría incluso atacar o matar a alguno de nosotros mientras dormimos. Con los años me he vuelto muy desconfiada... - Brássica se sonrió internamente, cuando acabase con Pepper y Cucumber, podría incluso afianzar más su teoría acerca de las deficiencias del sistema de seguridad del Palacio.

Vegeta la miró perplejo durante unos instantes, aún sin creer lo que decía, pero finalmente asintió y sonrió un poco. - ¿Para que me buscabas compañero?. - El tono de la Reina se volvió más seductor, su mano acarició la barba de Vegeta. El cerró los ojos unos instantes gozando de su tacto delicado y lleno de energía. Entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos con su rudeza natural, abrió los ojos y la besó intensamente.

Se separaron unos instantes. - Los responsables de las deficiencias de seguridad serán castigados duramente. - Afirmó furioso.

- Si me permites, mi Rey, realmente no son deficiencias de los guardias sino del mismo sistema en sí, en mis viajes he perfeccionado un sistema mucho más seguro, permíteme que yo misma me encargue de implantar el nuevo sistema. - El Rey asintió y volvió a besarla.

De nuevo se separaron, el tomó su cara entre sus manos y la miró con ese amor inmenso, ella le acarició la cara y sus ojos se fundieron en un sueño que parecía imposible de sentir. - Después de tantos años. - Sus caras se rozaron y se arrullaron rozándose una contra la otra. - Te encontré, mi compañera, mi Reina, no soñé jamás poder ser tan feliz. - Aquella declaración tan hermosa se clavó como un puñal en el alma de Brássica. Cómo lamentaba haberle mentido... pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía...

- Ah, Vegeta, Vegeta... - Repitió abrazándosele como si fuera a la vida misma a la que se aferraba con su tacto fuerte y seguro. - Mi compañero... nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto por nadie. -

Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. - ¿Por qué lloras?. - El Rey no comprendía...

- Vegeta... lloro... porque soy tan feliz... - Tan feliz que ahora no quería morir, no, no iba a cederles su vida así de sencillo, no, ella tenía que vivir, por su hijo, por su amor, por Vegetasei. Un plan se formó de repente en su mente, pero antes de eso, agotaría todas sus cartas...

Su cara se tornó a felicidad al notar que Vegeta la cargaba en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama. Y su mente se abandonó a los placeres del amor y la carne...

---------------

Horas después...

- Tengo que asistir a una audiencia con un par de nobles, Brássica, espero encontrarte a la noche en nuestra habitación. - La reina sonrió y le despidió con un beso.

Era el momento de actuar. Los muy bellacos pretendían matarla mientras que tenían la audiencia con el Rey, era la perfecta coartada, jamás sospecharían de ellos, claro está, si no hubiera sido porque ella se había adelantado a sus planes. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo?. Eso era algo que no sabía. Sólo sabía la estrategia que pretendían seguir, por un comentario que Sullión les escuchó decir en la reunión, pero no sabía más. Ahora tendría que tener los ojos bien abiertos, y sobre todo, actuar normalmente, como siempre hacía, siguiendo su rutina diaria, y eso incluía que ahora, era la hora de la cena.

Cenaría con su hijo, como siempre. - Hola madre. - El pequeño la saludó en el salón ya preparado con una mesa deliciosamente decorada, aunque austera y algo minimalística.

- Hola Vegeta. - Sonrió con dulzura y luego frunció el ceño. - Espero que hayas hecho los deberes. - Su tono se hizo más duro.

- P...por supuesto... - Mintió. Pero si le decía que la había seguido seguro que se llevaba una regañina de las peores. Glup. Ahora tenía en su contra no haber hecho los deberes, la cosa se ponía fea.

Brássica sonrió. - Bien, mañana me los enseñarás, esta noche estoy ocupada con otros asuntos. - Vegeta respiró tranquilo, al menos podría hacerlos antes de acostarse.

La criada caminó sonriente a la mesa y sirvió la comida. - Le he hecho esto especialmente, mi Reina. - Aseguró con un gesto encantador.

- Gracias. - Añadió cortesmente la reina complacida de su trato agradable.

- Por favor, cómaselo todo, es una receta muy especial. - Añadió nuevamente con impaciencia.

Brássica le sonrió con dulzura aun sin perded su tono severo en la mirada, tomó el tenedor, pinchó un poco de la carne, olía realmente bien. La sirvienta sonreía con deleite a su lado, Brássica miró al pequeño frente a ella, su niño, tan hermoso... era una situación agradable compartir momentos así con su hijo.

- Hmp. ¿Por qué a mi no me han servido eso mismo, parece delicioso?. - Se quejó el chibi.

Entonces Brássica frenó el tenedor justo antes de que la porción de carne entrara en su boca. Apenas rozó sus labios. La criada parecía nerviosa ahora. - ¿Algo mal?. He pasado cocinando toda la tarde alteza. -

La reina bajó el tenedor. La sirvienta parecía a punto de llorar. - Vegeta. - El niño paró también antes de comer su bocado.

- ¿Si madre?. -

- Quiero que te dirijas ahora mismo a tu habitación y me traigas los deberes, he cambiado de opinión, voy a comprobarlos ahora mismo. - Su tono severo envió a Vegeta una sacudida de terror.

- Es que... yo... yo... - Brássica le miró crúdamente. - No los hice. - Reconoció. - Lo siento, madre. -

- Márchate ahora mismo a tu habitación, esta noche no vas a cenar por haberte atrevido a mentirme, fuera de mi vista en estos instantes. Mañana hablaremos detenidamente. - El niño puso cara compungida, castigar sin comer era uno de los peores castigos que se puede aplicar a un niño saiyajin. Pero aún así, no se atrevió a desafiar la autoridad de su madre, y la obedeció sin rechistar, aunque bastante apenado. Brássica le observó marcharse contrariado. Le dió pena castigarlo, sólo quería alejarle unos minutos para solucionar la cuestión, pero una mentira era inconcebible.

En cuando vió que su hijo se había marchado, la reina se levantó y acorraló en la pared a la criada. La miró fíjamente a los ojos. - Tus pupilas están dilatadas... "Debí haberlo imaginado... qué idiota he sido... esto podría haberme costado caro, me desconcentré con mi sesión de esta tarde con mi compañero... y ahora con mi hijo... no puede volver a sucederme, tengo que mantener la mente fría..." - Se recriminó mentalmente.

La doncella no se atrevía ni a respirar. Con un chasquido de dedos frente a sus ojos, y un dedo pulsado sobre la frente de la muchacha, Brássica asumió el control de su mente aún bajo efectos de la hipnosis reciente. - La reina se ha comido todo, estaba riquísimo. - Dijo con voz controladamente lenta.

- Ah, estoy tan contenta. - La sirvienta se relajó al escuchar aquello.

- Si. - Brássica sonrió torcidamente. - Y ahora, vas a llevarle estos platos extra que has cocinado, a Pepper y Cucumber, que estarán a punto de salir de su audiencia con el Rey. Enviarás a otra doncella para servirles, y le encargarás que les digan que es cortesía del servicio del Palacio esta cena suculenta que les servirán. -

- Si. - Repitió con la misma sonrisa extraña. - No recordarás nada de lo que te acabo de decir cuando despiertes, pero harás lo que te dije. -

- No recordaré nada, haré todo lo que me dijo. -

Charqueando de nuevo los dedos, la muchacha se despertó aturdida y confusa, recogió los platos de la mesa y se los llevó tal y como los había traido.

- Interesante cuestión... los cazadores cazados por su propia trampa... - La reina se sentó junto al fuego y se rió entre dientes mientra esperaba la llegada de su compañero, seguramente después de una cena con el Rey de un planeta de suministros con el que habían firmado recientemente una alianza.

--------------------

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida frente al fuego. Los labios extráñamente sutile del Rey la despertaron de su sueño transportándola a un nuevo estado de ensoñación. Su olor tan intenso la volvía loca. - Vegeta... - Susurró deslizándose con él hasta la alfombra de pieles de animales bajo sus pies.

Después de dos horas, se sentaron junto al fuego aun desnudos. - ¿Cómo haido todo?. -

- Todo bien, aunque ha sucedido algo inesperado. -

- Ah ¿si?. ¿Qué?. - Brássica esperaba escuchar las noticias de las muertes de sus verdugos pero lo que escuchó la horrorizó por completo.

- Parece que Freezer vendrá de visita. -

- ¿Qué?. -

- Será la semana que viene, aunque han comunicado el motivo de su visita. -

Brássica tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aquello no podía ser bueno, pero tendría que lidiar con eso. Lo más importante era que Vegeta no comenzara a presumir de los poderes del niño. Si Freezer se enteraba de las grandes capacidades del chibi, seguramente querría eliminarlo, o quizás... algo mucho peor.

- Vegeta. -

- ¿Qué pasa?. - Frunció el ceño.

- No debes presumir ante él de los avances reales de nuestro hijo, aún no está preparado, tiene mucho que... -

- Pensé que habíamos hablado ya de ese tema, Brássica. somos saiyajins. -

- MALDITA SEA. - Gritó frustrada por la cabezonería dle Rey.

- MIDE TU LENGUA. -

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. - ¿Quieres que acabe con nuestro hijo antes de que pueda alcanzar el estado de Super Saiyajin?. ¿Eso quieres?. Entonces presume de sus poderes. -

- MUJER. - Gritó. - Tú no eres quien para darme órdenes ni decirme lo que debo o no hacer. -

- Vegeta, te lo ruego... -

- No me ruegues, eres una saiyajin y eres una reina, no debes rogar a nadie por tu honor. -

- MALDITO HONOR. Mi hijo me importa más que el honor y el orgullo. Sólo espero que nuestro hijo que herede el orgullo que tiene su padre, porque es una herencia condenadamente estúpida. -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?. - Vegeta la acorraló con sus brazos estampándola contra la alfombra.

Brássica le mantuvo la mirada sin amilanarse. - Suéltame. -

El Rey sintió una punzada en el corazón, el la amaba pero no podía hechar abajo su orgullo. - Fuera de mi vista mujer insolente y estúpida. - No podía dañarla, pero no podía consentir sus palabras y trato.

Brássica se levantó y con altivez salió de la habitación. - Maldita sea. Esto es malo... "Hijo mío, ¿cómo puedo salvarte de las consecuencias que el orgullo de tu propio padre pueden acarrearte?". -

------------------

Hola, os he regalado este otro capitulito porque ya quiero terminar este Fic, le queda muy poquito ya, es la parte más triste, pero es inevitable...

Shadir, gracias por tus comentarios, siempre estás ahí, por cierto, ya estoy casi bien de aquello que te dije, mi marido me ha ayudado mucho y la verdad que yo no se como podía estar pensando tan idiota. Besos.


	19. La tragedia de las almas

**Capítulo 19: La tragedia de las almas.**

Por la mañana, todos fueron puestos en alerta acerca de la muerte repentina de Pepper y Cucumber. Parada cardiaca simultanea, era algo increible. Las muestras de los análisis forenses no demostraron presencia de veneno ninguno, ni tampoco de intoxicación, enfermedad, o algo similar. Era algo inexplicable y la situación no podía ser más increible al ser coincidente en ambos. Algunas doncellas de palacio comenzaron a divulgar la historia de que el espíritu terrible del Super Saiyajin Legendario estaba rondando el castillo y que esos dos saiyajins habían fallecido de miedo al verle. Como toda leyenda de fantasmas, esta se extendió a la velocidad del rayo, de modo que todo el ambiente estaba enrarecido y más de un valeroso guardián andaba mirando en todas direcciones con recelo, no sea que el espíritu de Super Saiyajin Legendario estuviera de verdad rondando el palacio y fuera capaz de paralizar el corazón de aquellos que lo mirasen.

Brássica tomó una nota mental. Esa noche iría a ver al grupo de Bardok y tendría que burlar la guardia. La historia del fantasma iba a ser su mejor aliada. Hay varias maneras de vencer un ejército, y una de ellas consiste en mermar sus mentes... las leyendas han sido efectivas a lo largo de la historia en cualquier parte del Universo conocido y esa noche... el espíritu del Super Saiyajin Legendario vagaría por el Palacio... Jajajaja. No pudo evitar reirse entre dientes. ¿Quién dijo que tendría que cumplir su misión sin un poco de diversión extra?.

- Madre. - La reina se volvió y frunció el ceño. - Ya hice mis deberes. - El niño parecía triste de haberla decepcionado.

- Biblioteca, AHORA. - Brássica sonrió viendolo caminar a paso acelerado hasta la biblioteca, era un buen chico, un poco obstinado, algo engreido en el trato con los guardias y el personal de palacio, un poco orgulloso pero... Orgulloso... Brássica suspiró. - "Ojalá no seas tan orgulloso como tu padre, mi querido niño". - Aunque una parte de ella le decía que esa era una variable imposible de eliminar de la ecuación.

Pero ese día la lección sería un tanto distinta a las demás.

- Vegeta, hemos hablado muchos temas, has aprendido numerosas estrategias mentales, físicas, psicológicas, etc. Sin embargo, hay algo importante que debes saber. Si se quiere derrotar a un enemigo, es importante no mostrarle todas tus plenas capacidades. - El niño la miró extrañado. - Si le enseñas al enemigo todo tu potencial, este podría anticiparte y hacer trampas para prevenir que le derrotes. Lo mejor es enfrentarse con el enemigo una vez se tenga claro que se está en condiciones de derrotarlo. Presumir de fuerza, ir mostrando músculos, ir aparentando ser un gran guerrero es estratégicamente nefasto. Si algún enemigo intenta averiguar tus límites, lo mejor es sonreir enigmáticamente y dejar que lo averigue el solito. Nunca sueltes tu lengua, tu orgullo interior intacto vale más que un orgullo derrotado en una batalla. Es por eso que cuando venga Freezer, quiero que seas prudente... -

- Pero madre, Freezer no es nuestro enemigo... -

- Escúchame bien, jamás confies en más aliado que tu inteligencia. ¿Queda claro?. Debes ser prudente, pero si observas con atención, te darás cuenta de que no es de fiar. Es nuestro aliado en estos momentos, y nosotros debemos servirle convenientemente entre tanto reunamos fuerzas para acabar con él. Entonces, hijo mío, cuando seamos lo suficientemente poderosos, le destruiremos. -

- Si, madre, yo seré quien le destruya. -

- Nunca vendas la piel del oso antes de haberle cazado, hijo mío. Además, debes comprender por qué es tan importante que le destruyamos, y tu corazón no debe moverse por el honor y el poder, sino por sentimientos de justicia y de amor hacia tu pueblo. Tienes que... -

- Alteza... - Zorn apareció en la biblioteca y se arqueó frente a ellos.

Brássica saludó con la cabeza. - En otra ocasión seguiré explicándote Vegeta, ahora te dejaré con tu profesor. -

--------------------

La noche se cernió sobre el palacio, y aprovechando la oscuridad del momento, Brássica salió vestida con una capa larga y negra que arrrastraba en sus pies. Alzó el vuelo, aparentando medir al menos 3 metros de altura. En sus hombros había colocado unas hombreras anchas que le daban un porte increble, pero a la vez, su cuerpo menudo, hacía que la vaporosidad de la indumentaria fuese aún más fantasmagórica. En sus manos sostenía su arma estratégica. Salir del palacio era tarea árdua ahora que ella había diseñado unas estrategias de defensa casi perfectas.

Se dirigió hasta la zona del terraplén, tal y como suponía los guardias la descubrieron y salieron en su dirección para retener al intruso. Pero al volverse, accionó una esfera luminosa, se trataba de una gema que había conseguido en una de sus misiones, y su luz era dorada e intensa. Los guardias al verlo retrocedieron asustados, dándole tiempo para conformar una huida perfecta. En apenas unos segundos, había desaparecido de su campo de visión y estaba ilocalizable por ellos. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, desconectó el dispositivo de interferencia en los scuters, que su viejo amigo científico le había proporcionado. Era una arma sutil e interesante para burlar las guardias más avispadas. Se trataba de un aparatito que emitía ondas especificamente turbadoras que contenían la lectura de cualquier ki que estuviera a más de 5 metros de distancia de los localizadores electrónicos.

------------------

Por su parte, Páragus, desesperado por el creciente nivel de poder de su hijo, había solicitado a Myu, la creación de una diadema que le sirviera para contener su poder al nacer. Había utilizado también un enturbiador de lecturas para ocultar el nivel de energía, pero en el momento del nacimiento ya no podría hacer nada. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que descubrieran la trama.

-------------------

La reunión con Bardok, Celipa y Turles fue fructífera, pero cierto pequeño príncipe, andaba a su vez reuniendose con cierto Rey obstinado. - Padre. -

- ¿Vegeta?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Deberías estar estudiando o practicando. -

- Es mi tiempo libre, ya he terminado los deberes y prácticas. -

- Cuando seas Rey no tendrás tiempo de descanso, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, ve a estudiar con tu madre. -

- Es que no está. -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Cómo que no está?. -

El niño miró a su padre y en ese momento, por los ojos de furia que tenía, supo que lo mejor era callar y no decir nada más. - Nappa. -

El gigante, que era el capitán de la guardia real se cuadró en el acto. - Localiza a la Reina y dile que venga a mi presencia de inmediato. -

- Mocoso, ¿sabes donde está tu madre?. -

- N...no. - Mintió. Algo le decía que había sido una mala idea ir a decirle.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación insoportable.

Nappa volvió unos minutos después. - No hay manera de localizarla, he movilizado por scuter a toda la guardia Real y ninguno la ha visto ni sabe de su paradero. -

- ¿COMO?. - Gritó el Rey.

Nappa temblaba como una hoja, se arrodilló ante su monarca. - Señor, partiré a buscarla de inmediato. -

- Más te vale encontrarla... - Cuando Nappa se fue, Vegeta escuchó la voz amenazadora de su padre. - Y más te vale aparecer con una buena explicación... Brássica... -

El Chibi sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, mientras que su padre era frío y distante, su madre pasaba tiempo con él, le enseñaba cosas valiosas, se preocupaba de él, le hacía sentir querido. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias negativas que su delcaración pudiera haber acarreado, pero tampoco pasaría nada malo ¿verdad?. El no había dicho nada malo, sólo que no estaba localizable, eso no era tan terible. ¿Pero si no lo era, por qué su padre parecía tan enojado?.

-------------

Otra reunión paralela se sostenía en un lugar apartado, con otras gentes muy diversas... - Los planes de Pepper y Cucumber han fallado miserablemente, es hora de tomar medidas claras. Sullión, esta vez tendrás que ser tú. -

- Convengo en ello. - Unas cuentas voces de aprobación resonaron en el lugar.

El saiyajin dió un paso al frente. - Ya expuse unos motivos claros la vez pasada, tengo una misión más importante que atender y... -

Un anciano habló con voz cascada y cruel. - Tu misión es esta y la acatarás sin rechistar, ¿has comprendido?. -

- Si, señor. - Sullión estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?.

--------------

- ¿Quién está ahi?. - La reunión del cuarteto de Brássica, Bardok, Toma y Celipa, se puso en guardia al notar el chasquido de una rama cercana.

- Ehhh, tranquiloooos. -

- ¡Turles!. - Gritó toma con recelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?. -

- Nada, Bardok, es que yo también quiero participar en vuestra misión. -

Celipa angostó los ojos. - ¿Y ese cambio repentino?. -

- Estoy cansado de que me traten como a una mierda, quiero ser alguien distinto, quiero sentirme guerrero, sin clases, sin injusticias. Y se que su magestad podrá ayudarme a hacer eso realidad. -

- Sea, Turles, ven... - ¿Quién iba a imaginar los terribles planes que ese saiyajin tramaba?. Lo lógico y lo inteligente era que desease que las ideas de justicia e igualdad de Brássica llenasen el planeta y formulasen el nuevo orden necesario. Sin embargo, la lógica muchas veces, obedece a la oscuridad de las almas, más que a la inteligencia de los cerebros.

----------------

- Adelantaremos nuestra visita unos días Zarbón, pero no digas nada a los monos, quiero que sea una sorpresa, les avisaremos apenas media hora antes de descender a la superficie... oh, va a ser algo tan... gracioso... jajajajajaja - La risa del lagarto se fundió junto con la de sus dos hombres de confianza, Dodoria y Zarbón.

-------------

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, en la habitación que compartían padre e hijo, la espera se hacía cada vez más tensa e insoportable. ¿Y si le pasaba algo malo a su madre por haber cometido la imprudencia de preguntarle a su padre?. Los remordimientos del niño eran terribles.

---------------


	20. Burlando a la muerte

**Capítulo 20: Burlar a la muerte.**

El viejo Aquintiax ultimaba los últimos preparativos para seguir las instrucciones de Brássica. Sabía que era algo sumamente arriesgado, pero total, el ya no tenía mucho que perder, había vivido bastante y si alguien descubría el plan que estaba siguiendo no tendría problemas en inventar cualquier tonta traición de viejo chocho que ha servido a los saiyanes toda la vida. Dió una última mirada cariñosa a los bebes que aguardaban aún por nacer.

- Vosotros tendreis que esperar un poco... y tú. - Señaló a Broly. - No te agites tanto pequeñuelo, aún te queda un poco de tiempo para nacer, pero tu destino no será el mismo que el de los bebes de mi lista. Aprende de tu compañero de al lado, Kakarotto está muy tranquilito... -

Con una sonrisa de abuelo cariñoso se alejó de las urnas regeneradoras que contenían los bebes aún en desarrollo.

----------------

- Alteza. - Sullión la esperaba escondido en un recodo de la habitación.

La Reina no se sorprendió sin embargo y comenzó a despojarse de su disfraz. - ¿Qué quieres?. -

- Ha llegado el momento, me han pedido que yo mismo termine con vuestra vida. - Pronunció bajando la mirada y con pena evidente en la voz.

- Bien, entonces... dame una semana, debo organizar algunas cosas... - Ella habló como si nada.

- Debeis partir de misión inmediatamente, es la única forma de que... - Contestó alterado.

Fue interrumpido por unos ojos que se le clavaron firmemente y una voz que cortó su respiración. - No voy a partir de misión Sullión. - El saiyajin abrió los ojos asombrado y alarmado.

- Están dispuestos a acabar conmigo sea como sea, y no podemos evitarlo, si no eres tú será otro el encargado, debes cumplir lo que te han pedido. - Los ojos de Sullión se abrieron más si cabía.

- JAMAS. - Renegó con rabia. - Por mi honor que... -

Brássica sonrió interrumpiéndole. - No te apures mi fiel amigo, sólo fingiremos mi muerte, pero debes prepararlo todo para que suceda dentro de una semana. - Después de unos segundos de choque, el aire volvió a sus pulmones aliviados.

Los pasos detrás de la puerta alertaron a ambos. - Alteza, debeis presentaros ante el Rey, ha descubierto que estabais fuera de palacio y querrá una buena explicación, os estais arriesgando demasiado. -

- He permanecido todos estos años aguardando, ya no puedo seguir haciendolo. Hay momentos para esperar y momentos para actuar. Ahora es el momento de actuar, luego será demasiado tarde. Sólo espero que ya no sea demasiado tarde... - el saiyajín cabeceó algo turbado por la última parte del discurso casi inaudible, pero inquietante.

Brássica caminó con paso firme escoltada por Sullión hasta la sala del trono donde su compañero y su hijo la esperaban en un silencio cortante, y en una tensión abismal.

- Déjame adivinar... estabas de nuevo probando el sistema de seguridad... - Escupió el Rey nada más escuchar sus pasos. Pero cuando se volvió a verla hizo un esfuerzo sobresaiyajin para seguir enojado con ella. Era tan hermosa, sus ojos azules tan brillantes, tan puros... ¿Cómo podía enojarse con una criatura tan celestial?.

Ella miró a su hijo. - Vegeta, déjanos sólos por favor. - Su sonrisa cariñosa adornó un rostro curtido de experiencias dolorosas, queriendo reconfortar al pequeño niño, que parecía asustado.

- Madre yo... - Quiso explicarle que no pretendió meterla en ningún lío, pero no pudo continuar hablando.

- Ya has escuchado a tu madre, déjanos sólos ahora mismo. - El tono rudo del Rey retumbó en la habitación. Brássica angostó los ojos, a veces quisiera que Vegeta olvidara su puesto de Rey perpetuo y tratara a su hijo como un padre, sin títulos, sin formulismos, y sin estupideces.

Nappa escoltó al pequeño fuera de la sala junto con Sullión, quedando sus progenitores dentro. El chibi permaneció cerca de la puerta esperando la salida de su madre. Se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido.

- ¿Dónde estabas?. - Sus ojos azabaches se clavaron en los de ella más incrédulos que nunca.

- Probaba las nuevas medidas de seguridad, tal y como pensabas. - Replicó tranquila.

- ¿Por qué no me informaste de que ibas a hacer eso?. - Su mirada se angostó.

- No me lo solicitaste. - Sonrió.

- Eres la reina de Vegetasei y no puedes desaparecer así sin más. - Gruñó.

Brássica sonrió algo melancólica, su única manera de burlar la muerte era fingiendo su propia muerte, desapareciendo, y tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero antes debía dejar algunas cosas organizadas, y sobre todo esperar que Aquintiax cumpliera adecuadamente con su cometido. - Mi compañero, no debes preocuparte por mi, se cuidarme sóla, ninguno de nuestros soldados podría hacerme un daño real. -

Por supuesto, el Rey no estaba preocupado por eso, sino por sus extrañas escapadas y sus indumentarias de tercera clase al hacerlo, pero algo en la voz encantadora de su compañera, algo en sus ojos, en sus labios hermosos, en la dulzura de su tono, en la sensualidad de su cuerpo pequeño y perfectamente proporcionado, algo en su alma no podía más que desear abrazarla contra su pecho y amarla.

Como si hubiera adivinado lo que quería, Brássica se le acercó y lo besó sujetando la cara de su compañero con sus manos. - Vegeta... - El estaba aturdido al principio, aún enojado, pero pronto cedió y correspondió el beso añadiendo una pasión extra.

POM POM POM

Los golpes en la puerta resonaron en la habitación. El Rey y la Reina se separaron gruñendo al unísono. Zorn apareció detrás con cara de alarma en sus ojos.

- Magestad. - Se inclinó. - Lamento interrumpir su reunión, pero es muy urgente. -

- ¿De qué se trata?. - Ambos sintieron a la vez una especie de sacudida en el pecho, como un presentimiento extraño, una mala sensación.

- Freezer... - Brássica no pudo evitar un leve 'ah' casi inaudible, y Vegeta frunció el ceño. - Viene hacia aquí... ahora mismo, estará llegando en apenas 10 minutos más. -

- Freezer... Debía venir la semana que viene, ¿Por qué habrá adelantado su visita?. ¿Ha dado alguna explicación?. -

- Ninguna. -

------------------

Un rato después, los monarcas estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas esperando en la sala del trono la llegada de su temible invitado. Sullión y Zorn cada uno a un extremo. Chibi Vegeta, permanecía con Nappa fuera de la habitación por orden de sus padres. Dos hileras de 12 soldados cada una, la guardia Real, adornaban los laterales de la sala con gesto marcial y rostro impasible.

Zarbón y Dodoria caminaron a los lados del Lord, el cual iba subido en un trono volador. - Saludos, Rey Vegeta, Reina Brássica... -

Los modales refinados del lagarto tenían iban acompañados esta vez de una sonrisa burlona detrás de una mirada que se clavaba en la Reina. Vegeta gruñó en lo bajo al notar la mirada penetrante y lasciva que el lagarto sostenía en su compañera. Ella frunció el ceño al notarlo. Era asqueroso. Procuró mirar en otra dirección.

- ¿A qué se debe su visida Lord Freezer?. - Preguntó el Rey con tono algo molesto por el recorrido visual del monstruo por todo el cuerpo de su compañera.

- Negocios. - El desconcierto estaba en la sala. - Nuestra alianza es un gran negocio para ambos de nosotros, debo velar por la misma. - Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la Reina mientras hablaba ignorando la presencia del Rey, y una sonrisa sádica se instaló en sus labios finos.

- Bien, en ese caso, se realizarán los preparativos para la cena. Podremos hablar más tranquilos mañana. - En realidad esto era una estrategia diplomática muy efectiva. Durante la comida podría sonsacar algo de información acerca de su visita y así podría luego negociar con él mejor en su siguiente reunión. Quizás lo que quería era renegociar algún punto de su acuerdo, o... Bah, congeturas, durante la cena descubriría el por qué de su repentina y extraña visita.

- Por favor, pueden pasar a unos aposentos de descanso antes del almuerzo. - Sugirió Zorn acercándose a los invitados.

La comitiva se alejó lentamente, con un paso casi procesional, y algo en el ambiente se sentía hediondo y putrefacto después de que se marchasen de la habitación... sólo que no era un aroma, sino una sensación. Suciedad, oscuridad, putrefacción, maldad... maldad pura. La misma maldad pura que asesinó a Cárrotte, una niña inocente. La misma maldad pura que llevó a la tumba a Onionte, pudriéndola en sí misma. La misma maldad pura que acabó con la vida de la compañera de Páragus y de la madre de Kakarotto. El mal... deleitándose antes de dar su zarpazo magistral.

-------------

- Ahora no, mocoso, vístete para la cena. - Ordenó el Rey.

- Quiero hablar con mi madre. - Le enfrentó el pequeño.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar mis órdenes?. - Gritó furioso. Brássica puso una mano en su brazo para calmar su ira.

- Vegeta, luego hablaremos, ahora ve a tu habitación, debes prepararte. - Su tono era suave, pero tenía un punto de amargura, de distracción, de avería. Una tormenta de ideas surcaba su cerebro, un presentimiento terriblemente nefasto la pulsaba al borde de sus nervios. - Mi Rey. - Exclamó súbitamente. - Creo que lo mejor es que el príncipe siga sus estudios. Aún tiene que cumplir un castigo que le impuse por no hacer los deberes. - Quitar al niño de los ojos del tirano, algo en su instinto de madre le decía que debía evitar que lo viera.

El chibi paró su caminata hacia la puerta y se volvió con cara compungida. ¿Pensaba castigarlo sin cenar otra vez?. Moriría de hambre a este paso... El Rey angostó los ojos en su compañera, luego miró al niño. - Bien, te servirá de lección, por faltar el respeto a tu Rey y faltar tus deberes en los estudios. Ve a la biblioteca ahora mismo y no saldrás hasta que tu madre te levante el castigo. -

El niño miró rabioso. El ya había cumplido el castigo la noche anterior, no podía pagar dos veces por la misma causa, pero todo en el ambiente era extraño y él podía sentirlo. Quizás estaban enfadados con él por lo que había causado, quizás se trataba de haber descubierto la extraña escapada de su madre. Debió haber desatado algo muy malo al hablar a su padre y decirle que la reina no estaba en el palacio. Debía ser por eso. - Yo... - De nuevo quería disculparse pero su boca orgullosa no encontraba palabras para eso.

La mano cariñosa de su madre en su cara le desconcertó. Le miró con tal ternura, con tal amor en sus ojos azul oscuro... - Vete... ahora... - Su padre no había visto la escena, ya estaba fuera de la habitación por suerte y el chibi se relajó en el tacto amoroso de su madre. La sonrisa de ella le indicó que estuviera tranquilo, pero la amargura de su rostro le desveló más cosas, cosas que le hicieron sentir culpable, triste, confuso, intrigado, asustado, rabioso, impotente... - Te quiero, hijo mío. - Su madre le abrazó fuerte, él no pudo moverse, estaba tan confuso, el tacto, las demostraciones de afecto habían sido tan escasas en todos sus años de vida, en sus cortos años de existencia... De nuevo quiso decírselo, qué sentía haberla espiado, que lamentaba haberla metido en un lío por su curiosidad, pero de sus cuerdas vocales no salieron más palabras que un balbuceo de niño avergonzado y sonrojado, su madre se marchó de la habitación dejándolo aún ensimismado en sus sentimientos.

- Espera... - Alcanzó a decir, pero el susurro fue inaudible. El púrpura de la capa de su madre asomó por el borde de la puerta antes de despedir del lugar su figura blanca. Es como si una fuerza le impidiera doblegar su orgullo inflado para decirle "lo siento, no quise meterte en problemas". Pero a la vez sentía tal necesidad de liberarse de esa carga que le estaba abrumando de un modo tan terrible... Quizás más tarde, cuando viniera a levantarle el castigo podría hablar por fin con ella. Quizás entonces estaría menos enfadada con él.

-------------------------

Brássica estaba radiante, vestía una armadura blanca como el nácar, con adornos dorados y el emblema de la familia real al lado del corazón. El conjunto de mayas era blanco también, inmaculado, en contraste con su capa púrpura, su pelo azul oscuro, sus ojos profundos del mismo color... sus labios rojos iluminando un rostro de ted tan clara y estoica. Su cuerpo diminuto asombraba por la energía que transmitía en cada movimiento. Sus manos delicadas y finas parecían imposibles para una aguerrida combatiente como era ella. Resplandecía en la habitación, parecía envuelta en una luz extraña, y todos los presentes no podían evitar hipnotizarse en el aura que calmaba y atraía sobremanera. Era como una diosa encarnada, bondad, bondad pura, pero recia, enérgica, una bondad fuerte y decisiva. Era la esencia de la bondad, la misma bondad que dió a luz un niño a sólas, la misma bondad que juró justicia día a día mientras estudiaba en su amada biblioteca, la misa bondad que permaneció años lejos de su hogar y quienes quería, sólo para protegerlos, la bondad pura... entregada, sensible, fuerte, intensa como un faro en la oscuridad. Eso era ella, la representación del bien...

Y frente a Brássica, el mal, sonriendo con anticipación de lo que sabía que vendría, y trabajando con su aura oscura las almas de la habitación para trastornar, y entumecer sus sentidos, sus pensamientos... ideando modos de manipulación deleznables, disfrutando su momento, esperando el momento oportuno.

- Estoy interesado en las costumbres de los planetas con los que tengo alianzas... - En la mesa estaban sentados los consejeros reales, Zorn, Sullión, El Rey y la Reina, varios ancianos del estamento de poder máximo, junto a Dodoria, Zarbón y Freezer. Todos atendieron las palabras del tirano.

- Por ejemplo, en el planeta Tanoslian, conformado también por castas de guerreros poderosos, las hembras de alta alcurnia son cedidas a los extranjeros poderosos cuando estas incurren en algún delito contra su casta. - Brássica estrechó los ojos y tragó saliba en repugnancia.

- Me complacería ilustrarle acerca de las costumbres de Vegetasei, Lord Freezer. - Aclaró Zorn, excelente diplomático.

- ¿Qué pena tiene la traición en sus leyes?. - Preguntó sonriendo ladinamente.

- La muerte, por supuesto. -

- ¿De que modo se lleva a cabo la pena?. -

- Puede realizarse en acto público o bien privado, y el encargado de ejecutar la sentencia es siempre de superior rango al ejecutado. -

- Qué interesante... - Una mirada cómplice fue intercambiada con Zarbón, que se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Tiene el mismo tratamiento atentar contra el Rey?. - Vegeta estrechó los ojos.

- La pena es la misma, pero en ese caso, el Rey es quien se encargaría de ejecutar la sentencia. -

La mente de Brássica daba vueltas y vueltas, analizaba, pormenorizaba, no daba con la clave. Algo era demasiado extraño. Y la conversación era aún más extraña. Sullión parecía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos como ella misma lo era.

- ¿Cómo avanza la alianza que mantiene con los Tanoslianos, Lord Freezer?. - El Rey cambió el tema interesándose por el otro ejército de guerreros que luchaba bajo las órdenes del tirano.

- Oh, excelente, por suerte tienen una política interior bastante saneada y eso favorece el éxito de sus misiones. Hoy por hoy, después de los de mi clase Icejins, los Tanoslianos son los mejores guerreros en todo el Universo. - Todos los saiyajins miraron al tirano profundamente ofendidos por esa afirmación.

Brássica sonrió sin embargo interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez. - Es verdad que son poderosos, yo misma he dirigido una batalla en la que contaba con fuerzas de Tanoslianos a mi cargo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, el planeta se les resistió de tal manera que estuvieron a punto de perder todo el grueso del ejército. Fue una verdadera suerte que mi nave se encontrase cerca de ellos para poderles socorrer. Gracias a la intervención saiyajin pudieron conpletar la misión. - Ahora todas las caras de los saiyajins eran sonrientes de un modo casi confidencial, mientras que los rostros del otro lado tornaron en un tono de astío.

- Veo que su compañera es muy elocuente, Rey Vegeta. -

- No sólo es una reina inteligente, sino que es la mejor de las guerreras de Vegetasei. - Alardeó orgulloso.

- Si, he escuchado algunas cosas muy interesantes acerca de ella... - El tono irónico en la voz era irritante.

- Y muy hermosa, debo añadir... - Zarbón miró hacia otro lado asqueado del cumplido dedicado a la 'monita'.

- Oh, exagerais Lord Freezer, estoy segura de que su 'compañera' debe ser mucho más 'hermosa' que yo. - La sonrisa de Brássica chocó con el fulgor de Zarbón sin descolorarse ni un ápice.

El Maestro miró a su derecha sonriendo en el guerrero de cabellos verdes de modo tranquilizador.

- No esperábamos su visita, ha sido toda una sorpresa. - Volvió a pinchar el Rey tratando de sonsacar un poco de información.

- Lo imagino... - Solo encontró la ambiguedad de una mirada que prometía desvelar el secreto, pero sólo en su debido momento.

El silencio se hizo incómodo durante unos minutos. - ¿Cómo es que estais en Vegetasei, Reina Brassica?. En mis anteriores visitas me informaron que se encontraba en misión permanentemente. -

- Me he tomado unas vacaciones... -

- Ha llegado a mis oidos que es muy querida por sus subordinados. - Brássica sólo asintió en reconocimiento. - Sobre todo entre los tercera clase. - Sullión miró como si le hubieran dado un latigazo de repente, pero enseguida disimuló el gesto que nadie pudo apreciar, por suerte, ya que estaban centrados entre la batalla dialéctica de Freezer y Brássica.

- Soy apreciada y respetada por todos los súbditos de Vegetasei... - Alguien apareció en una esquina de la habitación, intercambiando algo con uno de los guardias del lagarto, que permanecían de pie en la puerta, custodiándola. El corazón de Sullión dió un vuelco y comenzó a latir rápido.

- Si, eso me han dicho, y además he sabido que vuestras ideas son originales... - Sullión rozó su frente que sudaba profusamente.

- La originalidad es importante cuando se quiere derrotar al enemigo. - Acordó el Rey interviniendo en la conversación que le incomodaba por estar centrada y acompañada de miradas lascivas hacia el cuerpo de su compañera. El saiyajin respiró algo pesadamente. Zorn le miró comfidente preguntándole con la mirada si se encontraba bien. Sullión hizo un gesto leve para asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente bien y se esforzó por controlarse.

- Sin duda, jajajaja. - La risa de Freezer contagió a sus dos secuaces.

Nadie más entendió el chiste que causó tanta gracia al terceto imparial, de modo que miraron a sus platos con tal de contener su ira creciente.

La cena transcurrió con semejantes tiranteces, y todos agradecieron que terminase pronto. - Ha sido un placer compartir esta cena con vosotros. -

- Igualmente Lord Freezer. - Añadió Zorn haciendo alarde nuevamente de su refinada diplomacia.

Vegeta se acercó hasta el Lord y cabeceó antes de retirarse. Brássica hizo lo mismo para seguir a su compañero que ya estaba vuelto de espaldas, pero en ese momento, Freezer le susurró algo con voz seductora que la dejó totalmente turbada. - Buenas noches Cárrotte. - Sin poder siquiera responder, se elejó com si no hubiera sucedido nada, incluso fingiendo no haber escuchado aquella declaración. Ella misma se preguntaba si no era una mala jugada de su cerebro la que la había hecho escuchar aquella frase, pero un nuevo susurro de Zarbón que hizo ademán de despedirse de ella para disimular, la llevó a la realidad y a la gravedad de la situación.

- Lord Freezer estará encantado de recibirla en sus aposentos esta noche, Cárrotte. - Sin mirar atrás, Brássica desapareció d ela habitación. Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

-------------

- Era mi misión. - Reclamó violentamente Sullión.

- Pues ahora ya no lo es. - Aclaró un anciano que había estado presente en la cena, miembro también de la sociedad secreta.

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Por qué hemos encontrado un modo mejor de solucionar esa pequeña molestia... -

- ¿Qué modo?. -

- Sólo observa, Sullión... -

- ¿QUE MODO?. - Gritó enojado. El anciano gruñó de coraje por sus malos modos.

- No es asunto tuyo. -

- Yo cumplo con mis misiones. Exijo saber de qué se trata o yo mismo me encargaré de llevar a cabo mi plan. -

- No tendrías tiempo para eso Sullión, los días de la reina están contados, o más bien debería decir... las horas. Valoro el entusiasmo que tomas en tus asignaciones, pero no será necesaria tu intervención. -

- Eso lo veremos... - El saiyajin se marchó contrariado. Finjir enfado era su última carta. Quizás podría hacer creer a los demás que había llevado a cabo su misión acabando con Brássica, cuando en realidad finjió su muerte antes de que la matasen los otros.

--------------------

Brássica sentía la presión encima, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Le quedaban horas. Tenía que organizarlo todo. La desesperación se apoderó de su alma por unos instantes. Era demasiado joven para morir, no podía morir, tenía un hijo por el que velar, tenía un compañero que amar. No podía morir... ¿Cómo burlar la muerte?.

- Brássica. - La voz ruda del monarca resonó en el pasillo llamándola. Ella cerró los ojos. Ahora no podía ir con él, tenía mucho que arreglar.

Se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación. - Voy a ver a nuestro hijo, volveré después. - Su voz sonó melodiosa a pesar de la tormenta interior.

- NO. Ordenaré que uno de nuestros soldados le informe de que su castigo ha finalizado. - Una sonrisa seductora vagó por sus labios mientras sus ojos la devoraban con anticipación.

- Vegeta, di mi palabra de ir personalmente a hablar con él y debo cumplirla. - El Rey gruñó.

- Se rápida. - Ella asintió con amargura y se marchó.

--------------------

Sullión la interrumpió en el pasillo. - Debemos hablar majestad. - Su cara era desencajada.

- Aquí no es seguro. Iremos a la biblioteca. -

- Príncipe. - Sullión saludó al pequeño que estaba leyendo un enorme tomo enciclopédico con cara compungida.

- Madre. - Ignorando al acompañante se dirigió hacia ella.

- Vegeta, ve a tu habitación. -

- Pero madre, deseo hablar contigo a solas. - Miró de reojo a Sullión.

- No ahora, ve a tu habitación. - Brássica se odió por parecer tan severa, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Cuando el niño se marchó de la sala enrabiado y pagándola con los guardias, quienes cobraron en golpes la frustración del pequeño príncipe, Brássica corrió hasta uno de los estantes tomando un libro en sus manos. - Ve a Aquintiax y pídele que cree esta fórmula. -

- ¿De qué se trata?. -

- Es un suero que me hará parecer muerta ante los ojos de todos. Dispondrás de esta otra fórmula. - Señaló otra página del libro. - Para devolverme a la vida después de mi funeral. -

- Tiene que ser esta noche. -

- No pierdas tiempo, ve con Aquintiax. -

- Tendremos que buscar un asesino. -

Brassica tembló de rabia. No quería culpar de su muerte a un inocente. - Culparemos a Zarbón. -

- ¿Cómo?. -

- Diremos que lo hizo por celos, porque Freezer se fijaba en mi. No será difícil de creer después de las miradas lascivas que me ha dedicado todo el día. Además, todos saben que Zarbón es el amante del maldito lagarto. -

- Si, pero cómo podrán probar que ha sido él quien te ha matado. El veneno es inocuo. -

- Finjiremos una lucha. Haré que me golpee. Procura que los análisis forenses los efectúe Aquintiax, él me es leal y elaborará un informe de muerte violenta. Su fuerza es mayor que la mía, así que no será difícil creer que me ha matado. Tomaré la fórmula mientras lucho con él. Su efecto es inmediato. Tú deberás estar al tanto para avisar al Rey de mi desaparición y de tus sospechas. Conviene que me encuentren en los aposentos de Zarbón. Nos encontraremos en la biblioteca dentro de dos horas más. Procura traer contigo la fórmula que te he solicitado. -

- Es arriesgado para tí. -

- ¿Se te ocurre un plan mejor?. -

Después de una mirada intensa Brássica se alejó y fue a las estancias reales. Esa noche iba a ser complicada, larga e intensa.

----------------------------

Enzi, chibi Vegeta me da mucha penilla, pero en esa época era un mocoso y no le tenían en cuenta. Sin embargo en el último capítulo va a protagonizar una emotiva escena...

Bulnatt, aquí está el plan magistral de Brassica para escapar de la muerte. ¿Podrá lograrlo?.

Karo, feliz día de la mujer para tí también. Y eso de portarse mal... no lo dudes, jejejejeje.

Shadir, creo que ya no te deben quedar uñas, jajajaja


	21. El triunfo de la voluntad

**Capítulo 21: El triunfo de la voluntad por sobre la muerte.**

El Rey Vegeta estaba parado en el balcón mirando detenidamente la salida y llegada de vainas del espacio. Las noches eran hermosas iluminadas por las incandescencias de las naves que atravesaban la atmósfera. Sonrió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Se volvió a mirarla y caminó con magnificencia hasta ella.

- He traido un té. - Afirmó sonriendo mientras sostenía un par de tazas.

- Después... - Brássica soltó las tazas en las mesitas de noche junto a la enorme cama, y antes de poder volverse, unos brazos fuertes y un pecho recio la aprisionaron con amor tomándola por la espalda.

Vegeta olió el perfume de sus cabellos, su olor en el cuello, sus manos se perdieron más abajo de la cintura, y en sus pechos turgentes mientras besaba la marca de su unión. Brássica se dejó hacer deleitándose en el olor y el tacto de su compañero, contoneandose en sus brazos seductoramente. - Vegeta... renueva la marca. -

El Rey sonrió con aquella petición. Cuando una hembra de saiyajin pedía la renovación de la marca era porque estaba muy excitada, o en situaciones especiales como un encuentro después de mucho tiempo sin verse, o bien una despedida por mucho tiempo. Vegeta asumió que se trataba de pasión, y a el mismo, como buen macho saiyan, la sóla idea de consumar el acto de la unión nuevamente era algo tan excitante que turbaba. Tenía que ser pasión, las otras dos opciones ni siquiera podía contemplarlas en su mente. Abrazándola aún más fuerte hundió sus dientes en la carne fina de su cuello blanco y terso. Bebió su sangre y le dió la vuelta para que ella también pudiera hacer lo mismo. Brássica se perdió en su cuello musculoso y potente, hundiendo también sus colmillos en él. Sus colas se entrelazaron abrazándo sus cuerpos, colándose como exploradoras por debajo de las ropas.

Una hora más tarde, sus cuerpos sudorosos se desplomaron sobre las sábanas aún abrazados... Pero la sonrisa de Brássica desapareció en cuanto posó sus ojos en el té. - Vegeta, toma ahora el te que traje especialmente para tí. -

Calentándolo con el ki de su mano, Brássica lo entregó en las de su amante, besandolas con amor antes de posar la taza en ellas. Vegeta bebió confiado el somnífero, y a pesar de tener en mente, una continuación de su apasionada noche, el sueño profundo le derribó otorgándole apenas el beneficio de soñar las intenciones frustradas por la poción.

- Lo siento, mi compañero... - Brássica besó sus labios dulcemente antes de vestirse y marcharse a la biblioteca donde Sullión la esperaba con la droga que le haría fingir su muerte.

- He estado pensando, tengo que conseguir atraer a Zarbón a un salón de palacio. Es más conveniente eso que mi presencia en su estancia. - Sullión asintió y no pudo evitar mirar la sangre aún fresca en el cuello de la reina. Ella cubrió con su capa la mordedura dedicándole una expresión amonestadora. Sullión volvió a centrarse en la conversación. - Pero necesito que alguien le atraiga a la sala... Y no dejar rastros que dalaten que he sido yo la que le ha citado allí. -

- Tengo algun soldado leal que podría hacer el trabajo de citarle en la sala de festejos. -

- Pero no debe decir que he sido yo quien le ha citado... -

- Puedo arreglar eso. -

- Bien entonces. Confío en tí. - Intercambiaron una mirada intensa. Brássica caminó fuera de la habitación, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. - Sullión. Si algo saliera mal, encárgate de proteger al Príncipe. He dejado en manos de Aquintiax un documento en el que dicto unas instrucciones en caso de producirse mi muerte. - El saiyajin se estremeció. - Sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra. quiero tu promesa solemne. -

- Lo juro. - Sullión se arodilló con un puño en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Brássica se acercó a él sostuvo con fuerza su puño en su mano pequeña y después de marchó.

------------------

- ¿Me llamabais alteza?. - El guerrero de cabellos verdes hizo una reverencia burlona.

- Si. Quiero saber qué te traes entre manos. -

- La reunión no era en esta sala, sino en los aposentos del Maestro. -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Oh, vamos Cárrotte... no te hagas la que no sabes. -

- ¿Por qué me llamas así necio?. No sabes que mi nombre es Brássica. -

- Ambos sabemos tu pequeño secreto... -

- ¿Qué secreto?. -

- Oh, ignoraba que los monitos fueseis tan mentirosos. - Brássica gruñó por lo bajo ante el tono despectivo y el insulto a su especie. - Menos mal que tenemos pruebas que demuestran tu traición... -

- ¿TRAICION?. ¿Qué malditas pruebas?. ¿Cómo iba a ser traidora de mi misma?. Soy la Reina de Vegetasei, idiota. -

- De tí misma no, eres traidora de tu propio compañero. Quieres hacerte con el trono de Vegetasei, ¿verdad?. Gobernar sóla... ¿no es cierto?. -

La voz melosa y chirriante de Freezer resonó en la habitación. - Los saiyajins somos leales a nuestros compañeros y tenemos honor. -

El honor no sirve de nada. La grabación de la voz de Brássica resonó en la sala. Freezer sonrió pulsando un botón en un aparato de color blanco para parar el sonido.

- ¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa?. - Brássica trataba de aparentar tranquilidad y lo lograba bastante bien aunque por dentro su corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

- ¿Esa idiotez? jaja... ¿reconoces tu voz?. Este programa es capaz de verificar la autentibilidad de esta grabación. Los armónicos de cada voz son inconfundibles... Tambien disponemos de fotografías... ¿quieres verlas?. - Freezer tiró al suelo un grupo de imágenes de ella misma relacionándose en pose amistosa con niños, y adultos saiyajins. Algunas imagenes habían sido tomadas hacía años atrás, cuando recien comenzó sus predicaciones, mientras que otras en cambio, habían sido tomadas hacía apenas unos días. En ellas, bastante comprometedoras, se veían con claridad los rostros de todos sus discípulos. Brássica jadeó, no contaba con esto. ¿Quién la había traicionado?. ¿Fue Sullión?. ¿Quién?.

- ¿Sorprendida?. También tengo algunas frases bastante desagradables refiriendose a mi persona... algún día derrotaremos a ese maldito lagarto afeminado, pero tendremos que prepararnos para ello. Nos libraremos de sus misiones cada vez más deshonrrosas, y viviremos instaurando un nuevo sistema en el Universo - Freezer desconectó la grabación de nuevo. - Eres muy ambiciosa Cárrotte, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que... podría destruir ahora mismo a toda tu gente. -

- Perderías mucho si hicieras tal cosa, Lord Freezer. - Contestó furiosa.

- No soy yo quien tiene más que perder, te lo aseguro... jajajaja. -

- ¿Qué pretendes?. -

- Salvarte... -

- ¿Qué?. -

- Si, mi querida reina, a pesar de tus maldades dibulgadas hacia mi, no te guardo rencor, y quiero salvar tu vida. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que tus propios congéneres están interesados en acabar con tu vida, ¿verdad?. -

Brássica sonrió. ¿Pretendía engañarla como a una niñita estúpida?. - Y cómo es que tienes tanta magnificencia conmigo, Lord Freezer?. ¿Cómo piensa salvarme?. - Preguntó con ironía mordaz.

- Por mero egoismo, por supuesto... - Reconoció con una sonrisa lasciva. - Quizás no lo sepas, pero tengo una hermosa colección de raras bellezas en mi harén particular... - Brássica hechaba fuego por los ojos.

- JAMAS. - Gritó antes de que continuase la explicación.

- Lástima, porque entonces tus queridos amigos de tercera clase van a sufrir tu mismo destino. - La reina se estremeció. Serían condenados a morir, y con ellos moriría su proyecto en Vegetasei. ¿Quién la había traicionado?.

- ¿Quien ha sido el traidor?. - Preguntó con voz funesta.

- Un amigo tuyo tercera clase... por algo son bajos, querida reina... no debió haberse mezclado con ellos. -

¿Quién pudo haberla traicionado?. No fue Sullión, entonces... ¿quién?. La cabeza de Brássica giraba otra vez en callejones sin salida, hasta que la ecuación tuvo sentido. - Turles. - Jadeó su nombre.

- Que inteligencia la vuestra... Serás una excelente pieza para mi colección... -

- NO. -

- Prefieres entonces condenar a tus amigos, bien, a mi me da igual. Mañana mismo pondré en conocimiento de tu compañero y de los ancianos estos documentos que te inculpan de alta traición. -

- HHAHH. - Brássica jadeó de rabia con una protesta sonora, un gruñido animal de impotencia, de leona acorralada. Ahora las prioridades habían cambiado. Ya no era lo más importante burlar a la muerte, sino proteger a sus amigos.

Brássica contempló las posibilidades. Tomar el veneno que la haría fingir su muerte encolerizaría al lagarto, utilizaría las fotografías en su contra y acabaría con la vida de sus amigos. No podía permitir eso. Ceder y sucumbir a sus pretensiones era peor que morir. Sin embargo, le ayudaría a ganar tiempo.

- ¿Cómo podríamos hacer tal cosa?. - Preguntó con voz seria.

Frezzer soltó una carcajada de triunfo. - Veo que estás entrando en razón... mañana propondré renovar nuestra alianza teniendote bajo mis órdenes directas. Tu accederás de buen grado a ello. -

- ¿Tendré su promesa de que si hago eso, nunca jamás desvelará el contenido de esos documentos gráficos?. -

- Si. -

- Bien, sea. - Dicho eso, Brássica se alejó de la sala, en dirección al laboratorio de Aquintiax. Esta vez le solicitaría algo mucho más terrible...

Luego fua a ver a Sullión para indicarle las novedades y dejar dicho su plan alternativo en conjunto con la ayuda de Aquintiax.

Por último, fue a ver a su hijo... Se fijó bien y notó que había estado llorando. Sintió un nudo en el corazón, pero no quiso despertarlo. Hablaría con él por la mañana. Se sentó en el escritorio, a su lado, mirando el pacífico sueño del pequeño, y se quedó dormida...

Al amanecer, el chibi despertó lentamente, para encontrar a su lado, la faz aún dormida de su agotada madre. Sintió una emoción tan grande al verla allí con él. ¿Eso quería decir que si le importaba?. - Mamá. -

Brássica despertó algo sobresaltada. - Vegeta. -

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Preguntó casi en un susurro.

La reina se sonrojó. - Yo... - Luego sonrió. - Quería hablar contigo, pero estabas dormido, y quise quedarme esta noche a tu lado. -

- ¿En serio?. - Brássica asintió. - ¿Por qué?. -

- Por que te quiero hijo mio, te quiero mucho. - Contestó con emoción contenida.

Vegeta sintió un calor en su corazón tan grande, tan bonito. Su madre le quería mucho. ¿Qué podría desear un niño más que eso?. Las palabras sobraban.

- Vegeta, quiero que me prometas algo. -

- SI. - Contestó dispuesto.

- Prometeme que trabajaras duro cada día para convertirte en el Super Saiyajin legendario y que vencerás a Freezer cuando lo hagas. -

- TE LO JURO POR MI HONOR SAIYAJIN. -

Brássica lo abrazó fuertemente. - Haz caso de Sullión y Zorn. Ahora tengo que marcharme... pero recuerda siempre, que te quiero. -

Vegeta la vió alejarse lentamente de la habitación. Se vistió para ir a estudiar, estaba tan contento... Pero cuando fue a la biblioteca, Zorn parecía nervioso.

- Príncipe, debes vestirte de gala... tienes que ir a despedir a la reina. -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Despedirla?. -

- Si. -

- Tienes que estar equivocada, ella no me ha dicho nada de que iría de viaje. ¿Dónde dices que va?. -

- Con Freezer. Va a combatir en algunas batallas en el ejército de Freezer. - Las palabras de Brássica hacía apenas unos minutos estallaban en el cerebro de Zorn cuando miraba al pequeño.

Flash

- Protege al Príncipe por mi y nunca permitas que Freezer le ponga las manos encima. -

- Moriría antes que permitir tal cosa. -

Fin del flash

A los pocos días de haberse marchado, las terribles noticias de su muerte asolaron el palacio. Había sido un extraño virus el que había acabado con su vida. Su cuerpo fue devuelto a Vegetasei para los honores del entierro.

- Aquintiax... ella... - Sullión estaba nervioso imaginando lo peor.

El médico sonrió después de finalizar la autopsia. - No la tocó. -

El saiyajin sonrió. Al final el lagarto no se salió con la suya. Y ahora más que nunca, los saiyajins odiaban a Freezer. Había logrado su objetivo con su muerte, además... de el plan alternativo que ya estaban poniendo en marcha Aquintiax y él mismo.

Pero apenas poco tiempo después, Zorn se vió obligado a repetir la frase que era casi promesa a su Rey. - Preferiría morir antes que ver al Príncipe en manos de alguien como Freezer. -

Después de eso, el Rey tomó la determinación de enfrentarse contra el lagarto para rescatar a su hijo. Se lo debía a Brássica, ella se lo había advertido... Moriría haciendo estallar la nave, distraería al tirano luchándole con un grupo de valientes, mientras que Zorn se introducía en los entresijos de la nave y colocaba las bombas que la harían estallar.

Sullión fue encargado de la defensa de Vegetasei, pero él dejó ese honor a Bardok, quien combatió en primera linea de batalla. Brássica hubiera estado orgullosa al saber que los tercera clase ocuparon por primera vez, aunque última en la historia del planeta Vegetasei, el puesto de iguales que merecían. El partió en una vaina, cumpliendo los deseos de la reina, hacia un destino mejor, lejos, oculto... el último plan de Brássica, el último deseo de Carrotte, su plan alternativo y magistral, su pequeño secreto, su triunfo por sobre el mal... Bejitasei...

La vaina surcó el cielo, y el saiyajin que la ocupaba lloró cuando el resplandor de su planeta haciendo explosión inundó el visor de su pantalla. Sullión puso su mano en el pecho con emoción. - Adios Brássica... Reina de Vegetasei... -

**FIN**

--------------

Enzi, ya ves que su plan no contaba con la traicion del maldito Turles. Espero que te haya gustado el final... y respecto al misterio que dejo ahí en el aire, lo resolveré en otro fic posterior... jejejeje Bejitasei

Hellensita, siento lo de tu ordenador, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, linda, no te apures. Me has hecho muy feliz con tu review laaargooo, adoro los reviews largos! Gracias.

Darklinx, gracias por tu breve comentario, besos.

Karo, ya ves que la despedida no pudo ser mayor, por desgracia la pobrecilla se quedó dormida, como Bulma cuando cuidó de Vegeta... quise hacer ese paralelismo porque me pareció raro que ese gesto de Bulma significase tanto para el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Creo que detrás de eso había algo más, y esto me pareció bonito.

Bulnatt, tengo que escuchar esas canciones, a ver si me las busco y luego te digo, seguro que me encantan y quizás ponga alguna como parte de uno de mis fics, quien sabe... gracias por la sugerencia guapetona.

Shadir, no me puedes odiar, porque se que me quieres... jejejeje

Gracias a todas y todos los que habeis seguido esta serie, siento que el final fuera triste, pero ya veis que no fue tan triste porque ella fue la que ganó al final, aunque como le dije a Enzi, contaré eso en otro de mis Fics, pero más adelante... Besos. Os quiero. Espero que os haya gustado el Fic.


End file.
